


The Dark Waltz

by DareDreemer, TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bottom Ronald, Collaboration, Lemon, Love Triangles, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Top Grell, Top William
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 82,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareDreemer/pseuds/DareDreemer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell was having the worst possible day of his entire afterlife...and it was destined to only get worse when he found his beloved William in the arms of another man; A man he saw as a little brother-Ronald. How will his decent into Madness affect the Loving couple? Can William hold onto Ronald? Will Ronald loose William to Grell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** We do not own any recognizable characters, only explore the possibilities.
> 
> **Soundtrack:  
> **  
> [Spotify](http://open.spotify.com/user/1265279697/playlist/3mRXlJBr2DNDFeUS5CXK3H)  
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZv_BmLvUi2Q7i5MduHm3ea9mi8_MWPZG)  
> 

****

_Cover Art by[Aissrikawaii](http://aissrikawaii.deviantart.com/)_

A gust of wind blew, stripping a tree of its beautiful flowers. Petals flew all around the perching reaper as he gazed down at the London street below him. His crimson locks dancing with the petals as they floated on the breeze, the sun bathing him in warmth. The day had been a trying one for the flamboyant redhead. Nothing had been going well. He had stumbled out of bed and arrived late to work once again, despite having received a long lecture from his boss a few days prior. Unfortunately his first reap of the day had gone awry, when an angel had swooped in, stealing away the soul he was to collect; also the blasted angel had torn the hem of his beloved red coat. The precious article of clothing, the only remaining thing he possessed of his late mistress and partner in crime; his beloved Madame Red. Rather risk it being more damaged, he had rushed home to put it away to be mended later, only to discover his beloved pet, had passed away.

Several years before, Grell had discovered a beautiful, black kitten in the snow one evening near his London flat. For some unknown reason, he had chosen to keep it. She was his perfect companion; and he had named her Cleopatra, Cleo for short. Now, her body was laid out on the floor near the fireplace, unmoving and peaceful. He knew instantly when his eyes fell upon her, that she lay shrouded in death, the scent saturating her fur. He had dropped to his knees and wept over her body; and after sometime he collected her into his arms and carried her out to the small yard, that served as his garden. carefully he laid her down upon the cool ground and grabbed a shovel. He prepared her resting place beneath her favorite Rose bush. Tenderly he kissed her head one last time before he lowering her into the soft earth and then covered her body as he wept some more. He reached up and plucked one lovely rose from the bush and he placed it over her grave, but as he stood his shirt became tangled on one of the thorns and was torn open.

Cursing the day, he stomped back indoors to replace his torn shirt. He still had reaps to do and desperately needed to return to work. He quickly peeled off his waistcoat and slipped the torn shirt from his body; then replaced it with a fresh one. Slipping his waist coat back on, he grabbed one of his drab black suit coats to complete his attire.

He fumed as he marched out of his flat and onto to his next assignment, only to find out he had arrived late. The body had already been removed from the scene. Now he was forced to search for the body's location, so that he could exhume the soul trapped within. A bit of luck smiled down on Grell as he discovered the body had not gone far. He was able to track it down to the local mortician's shop, ran by a rather eccentric man known to mortals as The Undertaker. Incidentally Grell had recently found out that Undertaker was in fact a legend in the Shinigami world. The most revered reaper of all time, to be exact. However, upon entering his shop, Undertaker had not made things easy on the crimson-haired reaper. Not especially when he learned that Grell had been late to a reap and was now there searching for that lost soul. The story alone had the old reaper dying of laughter, but instead of helping Grell out right, he chose to play a game with the redhead; in which delayed Grell further. He was forced to play a game of hide and seek. One this particular day there just happened to be a dozen corpses in the shop; all of which had been placed in their coffins. Some awaiting autopsies , others awaiting their day of burial. The Undertaker laughed, messing with the redhead, leading him astray many times in his search. Finally Grell found the correct coffin and collected the missing soul.  And without so much as a Goodbye, he smacked The Undertaker across the face and slammed the door to his shop on the way out.

Now, Grell sat awaiting his last reap of the day. A man stood on the street below discussing a transaction of sorts with another man, one of which looked like a common street scoundrel. Grell knew how the scene would unfold. The scoundrel was going to stab the man of a higher ilk in society. The man was to bleed to death and die at the stroke of four. Grell pulled his pocket watch from his breast pocket and looked down at it, he stared unbelieving, as he realized the second hand was unmoving. The time had stopped at a quarter past noon. Once again another foul word escaped his lips, as he thrust the watch back into his pocket. But then out of the corner of his eye he saw something moving, approaching.

"Now What?" he hissed to himself, as he tried to focus on what had caught his attention, trying to figure out just what it could have been.

"No more surprises today..." he pleaded to the heavens above him.

Below, two figures walked along the streets, just around the corner from the man soon to meet his fate. A young boy, richly clad in fine silks and lace, a smart cane in hand, and a patch covering his right eye under his neatly combed hair. And just a mere stride behind him was a rather handsome, tall man with piercing red eyes and slightly ruffled slick black hair. He donned a smart tailcoat, and he held out a silver pocket watch to glance at before silently tucking it away again, a slight curl to his lips.

It was hard to believe that a thirteen-year-old brat could be the head of a powerful family, and holding the title of an Earl as he worked directly under Queen Victoria herself. The cold hard reality of life dictated that the boy should have long before failed the queen and disgraced the Phantomhive family name… But Ciel Phantomhive had what most humans did not; a butler strait from hell. A leashed demonic slave to do his bidding. The tall dark demon had gotten the child he had contracted with out of more sticky situations that should have claimed his life more times than Grell could count.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Grell began to rant to himself, seeing as to who the approaching figures were, "This is not fair...not fair at all. Will nothing go right for me today?"

Quickly Grell made his way along the roof top, jumping down to land behind the handsome devil he so loved to toy with. The demon always got his blood racing, he could never pass up an opportunity to play with the damned creature, not especially having tasted what he could do. Grell wiggled at the memory, throwing his scythe over his shoulder.

"Fancy meeting you two here!" he called out, catching the young earl and his butler's attention.

The butler, currently responding to the name of Sebastian Michaelis, as that is what Ciel chose for him, grimaced. The demon schooled the automatic twitch to his eyebrow that came from Grell's annoyingly feminine voice, and he turned to look at the interfering reaper, grateful only for the lack of clinging the redhead usually bestowed upon his person.

"Grell Sutcliff…" he greeted politely, though his tone held a dark warning, "I do hope that you are simply passing by and are quite late for whatever it is you are doing."

"On the contrary Sebby...you are walking in on my reap and I would like to know what you are doing here?" Grell inquired, lowering his scythe to lean on it.

"Business." The demon said in a bored voice, turning his back on Grell and gazing down at his master who nodded and started to continue along the road.

The boy peered around the corner and frowned, "Sebastian," he said simply in a commanding tone.

And though the young earl hadn't said a command, Sebastian moved forward as if he had, following silent orders and leaping up to the roof and bounding around to the other side of the two men.

Money was exchanged between the humans and there was a flash of silver, the lesser man moving to betray the man who had paid him handsomely for whatever item was in the paper package now under the richer man's arm.

Sebastian bounded forward in that instant, stopping the fatal wound from being inflicted, breaking the urchin's forearm, and knocking the richer man out before slumping him over his shoulder like a potato sack. He then calmly walked back to Ciel's side and the pair turned to head to their carriage.

Grell ran after them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? That man was suppose to die. _That's my reap_!" he bellowed, revving up his chainsaw.

"Unhand him _Sebby_! He has a date with death and I am not going to allow you to take him," he growled charging at the demon butler.

Sebastian set the man down in the carriage, "I'm afraid I can't let him die quite yet, Sutcliff."

Grell swung his chainsaw at the dark butler, "The hell..! If he is on the to die list, Sebby...he is going to die. Do not interfere with my work. I refuse to loose another soul today," he growled once more.

Calmly, the demon butler shifted and then suddenly had Grell pinned against the wall, the roaring scythe pinned up above their heads, "You can kill the man yourself when we are done with him."

"He is suppose to die now. Why is he so important to you?" the redhead snarled, kicking out at the butler, hitting him square in the gut, forcing Sebastian off of him and then swinging his scythe around again.

"Important business. Now, I don't have time to play with you." As Grell's chainsaw swung down at him, Sebastian jumped, evading injury and coming down atop it, snapping it from Grell's grip. Silver knives flashed as he spun around, forcing Grell down into a puddle left over from the previous night's rain. "Don't make me tell you again."

"How dare you knock a lady down into a puddle of water! Now I am all wet! Damn it Sebastian, that hurt!" Grell complained getting back up. "I see you still like to play rough though," walking up to the demon, he sneered, "But I have no time to play either Sebby...perhaps another time."  

Without another word he pecked the demon on the cheek and then ducked and rolled, grabbing his chainsaw. Swinging it up as he came around, stopping just before cutting into Sebastian's throat. "Now Bassy...that man is going to die."

"Not today." The demon growled, the sound rumbling from deep within his chest. There was a clash of silver on silver as his knives deflected the chainsaw and he took a moment to wipe his cheek clean of the red lip-stain left upon his pale flesh before he was suddenly behind the reaper once more, his hand winding around the majority of his long red hair and pulling it taunt as if he was pulling the reigns to slow a horse, his foot, at the same time, kicking in Grell's knees to make him fall,

"Tsk, I did warn you…but it seems you need something new to fret about…" before he was done talking, the butler's razor-sharp silverware sliced through the taunt locks of crimson, sending Grell face-first into the gutter. The butler then let go of the severed hairs, letting them fall onto Grell's back and all around him.

"Good day, Sutcliff." Sebastian shut the door of the cab and got in the driver's seat, snapping the reigns to get the horses moving once more, leaving Grell in the gutter surrounded by the long locks once proudly displayed upon the reaper's head.

Grell pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, noticing the red locks falling all around him, "Whaa?" he whispered to himself, as he reached up to the back of his head, only to discover his hair had been hacked off. His eyes grew quite large as he let out a blood curdling scream, "NO! OH GODS NO!"

The tears over flowed from his eyes and he sat back on his heels trying to collect all the strands of hair he could, before the wind carried them away.

"My hair... Why?" he cried, forcing himself to stand, he stuffed the strands into his pockets. Stunned, he walked over to a shop window and looked at his reflection. His hair had been cut down, outside of a few missed locks, to the short cut he once wore, during his academy days. He leaned his head against the window, "Will nothing go right this day?"

Sniffling, he wiped his nose with his sleeve, spreading mud above his upper lip, giving him the appearance of a mustache.

 

* * *

 

With a triumphant cry, Ronald Knox dropped his pen, paying no mind to the ink splatters that spilled out onto his wooden desk, promising to stain the surface as he hopped out of his chair and gathered his daily paperwork into a folder. Hurrying to his supervisor's office, he had finished early, for once, and now he had plans to spend the extra time with the one he loved. Hurrying along the halls, with a small, barely noticeable skip in his step, he slipped into William's office. The door had been open, so he knew the supervisor wasn't overly busy or in a meeting with someone.

Grinning, he dropped the file onto Will's desk, "Done!" then folded his arms and sat on the edge of the desk, looking at William for his reaction.

The two had been secretly dating for the past month, not that they wanted to keep their love a secret, but William didn't think it was anyone's business but their own, so at work, they kept a professional front up. However, it had been a while since their last date and Ronald was getting anxious for another one with how much William was dedicated to his work. So, in a rather stubborn display of love for his lover, Ron coaxed William into a bet that he could finish work early, and if he did, William had to take him on a date, even if Will's own work wasn't finished.

Will looked up at the blond sitting on his desk, "So you are finished are you?" A little chuckle escaped him, "Alright Ron you win. A date, I believe, is your prize... " he declared, quirking his eyebrow.

"Give me a half hour more and I shall be all caught up; then we will be free the rest of the evening to do as you like," he promised, his hand reaching out to slide up the blond's thigh.

"You are welcome to dessert first if you like..." the dark-haired reaper teased, pulling his hand away, as he picked up the next report to be filled out.

Ronald pouted, sliding down into his lover's lap, "A half hour? But you know you'll do it in bed before you pass out! You always do." He smirked, reaching up to Will's dark hair, "Come now or have messy hair!" he threatened childishly.

"Honestly Ron!" Will sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Oh alright...but you get to serve dessert tonight!" He smiled, pulling the younger reaper by the chin, into a soft kiss. "No backing out of dessert! I expect full service... Do I make myself clear?" William reinforced, his hand gliding over the blond's posterior, giving it a tiny pinch.

The blond started slightly, but grinned, leaning into his ear and sliding his hands down to Will's shoulders, "Your place, I assume?"

He always spent the night at William's flat, as his own was small, cramped, and lacking in a proper bed. He had a few suits at William's place for such occasions, as well as a few other belongings. Without waiting for an answer, he got up, pulling William with him, "But first we go out and have a good time together!"

"Where would you like to go?" Will asked as he followed his lover to the door. Turning off the light and locking the door behind them as they left. Carefully he put his stoic face on, not wanting to give the other reapers about a reason to gossip.

Ronald only smirked, slipping a paper into his hand, as if handing him a work file before hurrying off to the lift to head out first.

_Meet you at where I confessed._

_-Ronald_

Will read the note in his hand, a tiny smile crossed his face, then faded before anyone could notice. He slowly made his way down the hall, to the lifts and left the building, taking his time to meet his lover. He knew very well the spot where Ronald had finally admitted his feelings. It was a little sidewalk café in the heart of the city over looking the Thames. And tonight would be another perfect night, to have a romantic dinner date with the one he was madly in love with. He quickened his pace at the thought.

Ronald had run strait to the location, waiting outside the café and leaning against the railing as he looked out over the river, watching the light play off the ripples. The breeze tussled his hair as it picked up, and a truly content smile curled his lips. His mind couldn't help but go back to his confession…

It had been a rather grim and wet day, which hadn't gone well for any member of the dispatch, and taking his lunch early, he had gone for a walk in the rain. He liked the rain, it was calming, and he had no problem with being in it. However, he hadn't paid any mind to where he was going, watching his white shoes splash on the wet cobblestone—until he walked into a taller figure. William. Towering over him holding an umbrella as he had also taken his lunch break early. From there, they ended up sharing lunch together in the café and an awkward silence somehow gave birth to a rather embarrassingly loud confession on Ronald's part. He was still unsure as to how it happened; he just knew that it did.

The Café wasn't just a special place for them…the whole area was his special memory.

Will spotted the blond leaning on the railing over looking the river. Very quietly he walked up behind him, placing his arms around his lover's waist. Resting his chin on the blond's shoulder, he whispered in his ear, "I love watching the sunset here."

"If we are getting all sappy this evening, then I'd say it's even more beautiful a thing to watch when you join me." Ronald responded in a soft tease, his cheeks matching the pink hue of the sky. He didn't move, only resting his head against Will's, "But sappy or not, it's true." He finally turned around to look at him.

Will captured the blond's lips as he turned around to face him, "I agree." he whispered against his lover's lips. "The sunset is always beautiful...but being with you here to watch it makes it more..." Will pondered a moment, his gaze glancing heavenward, a smirk on his face.

"…Special?" Ronald asked, "I never took the time to do things like this before…it's nice."

"Pleasurable!" Will looked down at the blond in his arms. His hands sliding to his rear, as he caressed it.

Ron jumped again, "W-Will! I can't believe how you do that in public sometimes! It's so against your office attitude!" he squeaked.

Will slowly backed the blond up against the railing, "We are in the mortal world, Ron. They are not your co-workers, nor my charges. Down here we are free to be ourselves...no repercussions. He lowered his head once more pressing his lips to the blond's.

"Mmm…" Ron pressed up into the kiss, "Only if…you don'…coun'…mmnh…the human's shocked looks…hahh…as par' of that…freedom…" he moaned into the kiss, gripping William's lapel as they let their lips mold against each other's fluently.

Gripping the blond's posterior, Will pressed his groin into his lover's, "I am not sure if I can wait for dessert..." His voice dropping to a seductive tone, as he tugged Ronald's lower lip.

"You'll have to wait!" The blond blushed, grabbing William's wrist and pulling it away, "You promised a proper date."

William didn't always act like this, but every time he did, it threw Ronald off, and the young reaper could never stop his cheeks from flushing. The very idea of William's high sex-drive turned him into a stuttering mess.

"I did, didn't I?" the dark-haired reaper smirked looking down at the blond, his hands reaching up to cup his face, "One more taste before dinner," Will muttered, capturing Ronald's lips once more.

"William!" Grell exclaimed, as he came up on the two lover's kissing. His eyes wide with shock and pain, finding the man he loved more than anything, kissing another. "Who..." he began to ask, as Will stepped back revealing the younger reaper,

"Ronnie? I-I don't understand?" He looked up at William, his eyes begging for an answer, his mouth hanging open.

"Grell! What are you doing here?" Will asked surprised, concern over the appearance of the redhead as he took in the sight of Grell. His crimson locks missing, his clothes appeared to be dripping and he was walking funny. Will looked down to Grell's feet as the redhead approached, one of his shoe heels had broke. "What in the world happened to you?"

The redhead ignored the questions his boss asked, his eyes locked on the blond, still holding onto Will's coat.

"Senpai…your hair…" Ronald said in a low voice. He hadn't had time to be nervous over being caught as they were, growing concerned over the redhead's appearance. Letting go of William's jacket, he stepped forward, as if to help Grell to one of the nearby benches along the riverfront. "Are you okay?"

The redhead didn't protest to the blond's concern. He allowed the young reaper to escort him to the bench; he glanced over his shoulder, to stare at William before turning his head to look at the blond. "Ronnie?"

Grell looked at Ronald for answers, searching his eyes. Since the first day the blond had joined Dispatch, Grell bonded with him, becoming family; Ronald had become a younger brother to him. Grell had been the one to train Ronald and showed him how to alter his scythe. He had watched out for him, protected him, loved him. He didn't know what exactly he had witnessed between his boss and his adopted brother, but it made him feel, feel as though he had been struck in the heart.

The blond shook his head, reaching up to the now short locks of red, knowing just how much pride Grell had had in his long locks. He had learned the hard way actually, when he was a new employee and his scythe accidentally took a few inches off the redhead during his first run-in with a demon, while out on a collection with his senior. He had suffered Grell's wrath for a month because of it, and the redhead still brought it up once in a while when they had a spat or disagreement about something.

Ron sighed, sitting next to him, "Please just tell me if you are hurt or okay…Will and I could help you to the infirmary if needed…"

The redhead just stared at the blond, words seeming to allude him. He looked away from the blond, back over to William and then back to Ronald, trying to grasp what he saw. "Whaa..?" Grell let himself fall over into Ronald's arms, his head resting on his shoulder. "Angel...Coat...Cleo...Shirt...Undertaker...Corpses...Sebastian...Water...Hair...Shoe..." he mumbled the list of events.

"Senpai..?" Ronald frowned, not liking how the older reaper was responding to him. He took hold of his gloved hands, growing alarmed at how cold they seemed and how much the other was trembling, "Did that demon do all this to you? Will!" he called over his shoulder to his lover, "I think he's in shock. Let's get him inside!"

"Here let me have him," William insisted, as he scooped the redhead up into his arms. The cafe was not far from William's home, they decided to take Grell there. Hoping a warm fire and warm dry clothes would help their fellow reaper recover from whatever had happened to him over the course of the day.

Grell felt his body being lifted off the bench, his head coming to rest on the shoulder of the man he was madly in love with. He let William carry him, closing his eyes, his body shaking.

Ronald followed closely behind, and when they reached William's flat, he hurried forward, slipping his hand in William's pocket to grab his keys, opening the door for Will. As soon as they were inside, he dropped the keys in a bowl near the door where William normally kept them, closed the door and hurried to the bedroom to retrieve something clean and dry for the redhead to borrow; opting for something comfortable, rather than practical, he chose a pair of William's blue and white striped pajamas. He, himself, didn't have any pajamas at Will's apartment, as he always slept in the nude weather they engaged in each other sexually or not. He just found it most comfortable that way.

Will carefully laid the redhead down on the sofa, leaving him to start a fire in the fire place. Spring had arrived in London, but the nights were still quite cold and with the redhead in shock, he would need the warmth. Will looked up as Ronald reentered the living room.

"I believe a warm bath would be good for him. It would help with him being in shock and I am sorry to say this...but he looks as though he was dragged through the gutters," he suggested lighting the kindling in the hearth, "I will carry him in for you...help you get him into the bath...if you could handle bathing him? Also remove him from the tub when you are through. I will fix dinner, while you bathe him."

Ronald nodded, "That's fine. As long as you know that if he snaps out of it and freaks out over it, I'm blaming you." He said, trying to lighten the mood a little, flashing a small smile. He slipped into the bathroom and set the pajamas down before starting to draw a bath for the redhead, in the large porcelain tub.

With the fire stoked and burning brightly, William got up, walked over to the sofa and scooped Grell back up into his arms and carried him into the bathroom.

"I am sure he will enjoy the pampering if he 'snaps' out of it. This is Grell we are talking about. He'd, I would assume, appreciate being cleaned up." Will chuckled, sitting the redhead down on the stool, where Ronald and himself began to peel the dirty clothing from the redhead's body.

"But he is also a 'Lady', so it is hard to know how he'll react." Ron shrugged, adding bubbles to the hot bath-waters, "Okay, lets get him in the tub."

Carefully Will lifted the naked crimson reaper into the warm bubble bath, laying his head against the back of the tub. Ron had been thoughtful enough to lay a towel down for his head to rest on. "I will go fix dinner now and leave you to bathe him. Call for me when you are ready for him to be removed." Placing a hand on the blond's shoulder, he looked down at his lover before leaving the bathroom.

Grell let out a slight moan, as the warm water began to seep into his skin, warming his body, his eyes opening slightly. "Ronnie?" he whispered.

Ronald picked up a washcloth and began to wash the dirt from Grell's face first, then moved down his neck and shoulders, "Yes?" he asked gently.

The redhead shot up, turning to face the blond, grabbing his hands. "Ronnie...! Oh Gods! Ronnie it's you!" Grell threw his arms around the blond and he began to cry.

"Wh-what..?" Ronald asked, startled slightly, but he hugged him, comfortingly, not caring that his own clothes were getting wet, "Grell…what happened to you?"

"Everything..." Grell sobbed, "everything."

Looking up at Ronald, his arms still around the blond's neck. "I-I lost a soul to an angel...an-and...it tore my coat...my red coat. Then Cleo..." He whimpered at the memory of finding her body. His arms sliding from around the young reaper's neck, he looked down at his hands, "She's gone Ronnie...my baby...is gone."

The tears came rushing from his eyes as he dropped his head into his hands and sat there; weeping.

"Cleo..? Oh! Your cat…" Ronald recalled. He had gone to Grell's place once. Having been too drunk to get home himself, and Grell had found him and set him up on the couch. He met the cat the next morning when he awoke to find her curled up on his stomach. "Oh, Grell…I'm so sorry…" He pushed the chopped hair from the older reaper's face.

"Then I was late to the—hic!—next reap. The body it-it had been already removed to the mortician's and that old kook...he made me play hide and seek for the body." He looked up at Ronald, "Sebastian showed up and saved the man's life, stealing him away so I couldn't reap his soul. He cu-cut-cut my hair..." Another big sob taking him over, "My hair...Ronnie..." Throwing his arms around Ronald once more, he cried into his shoulder, getting bubbles all over the blond.

"Senpai…" again, Ronald held the redhead, trying to comfort him. It sounded like he had the worst day possible that anyone could suffer, "It'll be okay, Grell…I promise. Things will get better—your hair will grow back eventually…"

Grell pulled back once more, tear stained trails running down his cheeks, "What were you doing with William, when I found you?" he asked sniffling, his hands resting, gently on the blond's shoulders.

Ronald was quiet for a long moment. William, understandably, didn't want coworkers to know. Gossip decreased productivity, after all, and the idea that William of all people had a lover…a lover whom everyone thought was straight and was the office flirt…well, it was news that would halt everything in the department should word get out. But, this was Grell, after all…he was like a sister to him…and though he knew the redhead had a thing for Will, he also thought that Grell wasn't all _that_ serious about it with how much he hung off of other men he found attractive…surely Grell would understand…

Taking a deep breath, he spoke; "Will and I…were on a date. I'm sorry we never told you before, but we have been seeing each other for about a month now."

Grell pulled back away from the Blond, as far back to the other side of the tub as he could. Turning his head away from the reaper he called friend and brother, "No...no that can't be!" His voice becoming shrilly, "Not my William!" His heart feelt like it was being ripped apart, his hope of true love slipping through his fingers.

"G-Grell…I'm sorry…I never meant to hurt you and that's why I won't lie about it. I…I've liked him as long as I have known him, but you liked him too… I confessed by accident. I'm sorry. But you forgive me, right?" Ronald asked reaching out to Grell.

The redhead flinched away, feeling betrayed by the two men he loved the most in the world. He reached up covering his hands over his ears, "D-don't apologize and say you accidentally confessed. Y-you...knew how much I love him an-and you never said anything. You never said you liked him too. Even after everything, Ron, I confessed to you. How could you?"

Before the blond could say anything else, the redhead ducked under the water, laying flat on his back the bubbles floating above his head, wishing he could drown.

"GRELL!" Ronald lunged forward, reaching into the warm bath and grabbing the redhead's shoulders, pulling him up, and loosing his balance on the edge of the tub where he'd been sitting, and falling in, fully clothed, his butt landing between Grell's bared legs.

William heard Ronald yell, leaving the stove, dropping the spoon in his hands, he took off running for the bathroom.

" _Ron_?" he hollered as he entered the bedroom, before reaching the bathroom. "What happened?" he asked, breathing a sigh of relief, seeing Ron in the tub with the redhead, holding the red reaper's shoulders and looking back up at him.

Grell turned his face to the dark-headed reaper as he entered the room, "YOU!" he snapped, "How could you?"

"What do you mean how could I? What's going on in here? Ronald? Grell?" he looked accusingly at the two reapers sitting in the bath tub.

Without a word the redhead snarled, lunging towards Will, the only thing stopping him from grabbing ahold of the dark-headed reaper, were Ronald's hands that slid down his slippery body before they found a grip on his hips, holding him back.

"Grell! Calm down! Please!" Ronald pleaded, sloshing around in the soapy water as he held the slick redhead back, his arms moving around his waist to get a better grip. His eyes went to William, "He…found out about us…"

Giving up Grell flopped back down in the tub, turning away from both reapers. He hung his head down, over his crossed arms, as they rested on the back of the tub and started to cry once more.

"You told him?" Will asked, looking down at the redhead. "Grell? Look at me…" He crouched down next to the tub, so as not to be looming over the hurt reaper, but the redhead refused to look up.

"…He caught us kissing." Ron reminded him, "And he asked…I couldn't lie…" he moved to get out of the tub, his suit soaked and dripping all over the floor.

Will reached a hand out to the blond, helping him from the tub. Sighing, he adjusted his glasses, as he looked back over at the redhead. "I need to get back to the stove." He turned to face Ron once more, "Will you be alright with him alone?" he inquired, a bit afraid to leave the two alone again.

Ron nodded, "If Senpai doesn't try to drown himself again…" he muttered before remembering that reapers couldn't die that way. It was something he easily forgot as he had a fear of being submerged. It was a deep-rooted fear that came from his human childhood, when he'd almost drowned.

"All right call me if you need anything." Will returned to the kitchen to finish, while Ronald continued to look after the redhead.

"I want to die...nobody wants me." Grell mumbled to himself.

Stripping out of most of his wet clothes, and keeping on only his pants for decency's sake, Ronald settled behind Grell again and started to wash his hair, "That's not true, Grell…You're like my sister, it'd kill me if you were to die."

Grell sat still, allowing the blond to wash what was left of his beautiful locks, but hearing Ronald's words made him look up at the blond. "You're just saying that...you don't really mean that," he huffed, crossing his arms across his chest, looking forward, pouting like a bratty child. A child that was use to getting their way and now was being denied their heart's desire.

"But I do," Ron sighed, "I know your day has been…dreadful, but don't you dare think it's the end of the world. You have people who love you, Grell."

"I have no one...not even my cat anymore." He looked back up at Ronald, "What am I to do? I have no one to curl up with at night. I've loved Will sense forever..." he sniffled trying to keep from crying again, despite the tears building in his eyes.

There is someone for you, I know it," the blond said gently, "And I know Will loves you, too, Grell. He told me he sees you as his best friend."

"No there is not!" Grell dropped his hands splashing the water, as he ranted, "I am always alone and annoying. And you? Why didn't you come to me and tell me you were developing feelings for Will?" 

"I was trying to deny such feelings for him existed…that's why I always flirted with the secretaries."

Grell placed his hands over Ronald's wrists, "But you should have told me. You knew how I felt."

He let go of the blond's hands and whispred, "It would have been better than finding out today. Easier to accept," 

"I'm sorry…" Ronald whispered, rinsing out Grell's hair, "You can slap me if you want…" he said, not wanting to stress out Grell by trying to make him see that he never told Grell because he had been half in denial about his feelings, given the knowledge of the redhead's day.

"Well I wish you had come to me..." Grell huffed as he stood in the bath taking the towel from the blond, as it was handed it to him. Quickly he wrapped it around his body and rung out what he could, of his now, short hair. Taking Ronald's proffered hand, he climbed from the tub and onto the cold floor.

"And I should slap you...but I won't," he said pouting as he slid his hands around Ronald's waist, laying his head against the blond's shoulder, hugging him. "I forgive you...this time."

Ronald's cheeks darkened to a soft pink as the nude redhead hugged him, but he slid his arms around him, regardless, keeping them higher up his back.

"Thanks, senpai…" he offered him a smile before pulling away, "Here, you can use these…They are Will's so they may be a bit big on you, but they should be warm and comfortable." He reached out for the pajamas and offered them to the redhead, glancing up at the uneven locks of red, "Maybe Will can help with your hair after we eat…"

Grell shook his head as he took the pajamas from the blond's hands. "Thank you Ronnie...I will be alright by myself to get dressed. I will be out in a minute. You need to get dried yourself." His eyes looking downcast as he spoke quietly, the normal twinkle that always shined in his eyes, doused, by the events of the day. He walked over to the stool, taking a seat and unfolded the pajamas in his hands.

"If you're sure," Ronald said, grabbing a towel and slowly making his way to the bedroom, drying himself off and peeling out of his soaked pants with difficulty. He then slipped into one of William's shirts, finding that Williams other pajamas were probably being cleaned, as he couldn't find them. So, he opted for a pair of his own boxers under the slightly over-sized shirts for decency's sake. Hanging his clothes to dry, he headed back out to join William and Grell.

"Will, you don't have any more clean pairs of pajamas."

Will looked over his shoulder at the blond, "I have a couple of other pairs. Here take over and I will go find them."

Handing the spoon, he was stirring the soup with to Ronald, before ducking back into his room. He bent down and reached under the bed pulling out a box, removing the lid he pulled out a brand new pair of pajamas for Ron to wear. He decided to change for the evening himself, since everyone else was in comfy clothing. Peeleing the remaining parts of his suit, William slipped on his favorite pajama set, the set he wore nearly every night.

"You might want to hurry back, Will!" Ronald called after him, "Remember last time you thought I could handle the kitchen for a bit? I ruined our breakfast!" he reminded him, holding the spoon like it'd explode at any second.

"Here give me that…" Grell ordered, taking the spoon from the blond, "I would like to be able to eat something tonight, before I sleep. You get the bowls and the glasses...and don't forget spoons."

"Thanks, Grell-senpai." Ronald smiled at him, choosing to try to keep the mood light and enjoyable, he gathered the dishes and set the table.

Will walked back into the kitchen, finding the redhead at the stove, he glanced at the blond. He mouthed the question written in his eyes, 'Why is he at the stove?' "...Ronald I left a pair of pajamas on the bed for you. That is if you would like to put something warmer on...?" he informed his lover.

Ronald nodded, setting out the glasses, "Thanks, Will."

He walked over, pressing a kiss to Will's cheek before whispering, "He can cook, I can set things on fire." And then he hurried into the bedroom to change yet again.

"Grell...umm I can take over...that is if you would like to rest..?" Will inquired cautiously, as he walked up alongside the redhead.

Grell looked up at Will, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, tears prickling his eyes. His hand continued to stir the soup, his eyes searching William's. "Did you even tell him?"

Ronald finished getting in the pajamas, pulling the tie tight so they wouldn't fall from his slender hips, and quietly padded back towards the kitchen, pausing at the hearth to adjust the logs. But, upon hearing Grell's question, he paused just around the wall of the archway to the kitchen, his curiosity too great to risk interrupting the conversation that had sparked upon his leave.

"Why would I tell him Grell? That was ages ago," William stated back, pulling a serving bowl down from the cupboard.

"Did that night really mean nothing to you?" the redhead asked, a tear slithering down his cheek.

Will reached out and wiped the tear away, "I never said it meant nothing to me Grell. We both know it would have never worked out."

Grell closed his eyes, the feel of Will's thumb rubbing across his cheek, he cherished each touch the man had ever bestowed on him, great or small, he loved each one.

Ronald stepped into the room after a moment of silence, "…It started raining." he said, pointing to the window.

"Grell's staying tonight, right?" he said, avoiding the subject of what he overheard. He had plans to bring it up with William later—in private, but not when Grell could hear. He didn't care if they had been together in the past, it was the past, after all…but if he said that out loud, it may have upset Grell.

Both Grell and William looked to the window. Will nodded, clearing his throat, "Yes Grell you really aught to just stay the night. You obviously have had a terrible day and it would be no trouble for you to sleep here." He slid the spoon from the redhead's hand and poured the soup into the serving bowl.

Grell looked back up at Will as he took the spoon from him, then turned to look at the blond, "I do not want to impose," he said has he sat down at the table.

"If you think I'm going to let you go out in that rain after we got you warm and clean, think again!" Ron said firmly, "Come now, have a seat and we can have dinner."

"If you do not mind...then I shall stay," the redhead confirmed as he tore a slice of bread in half.

Will brought over the bowl of soup and served the other two reapers before himself.

"How does it taste?" he asked trying to liven the mood in the room.

Ronald smiled at his lover as the man dug into his own meal, "Perfect…as expected of your cooking when I don't get involved." He teased, sliding his bare foot along Will's leg under the table.

Will, gave a slight jump at the feel of Ron's foot, but opted to smile back at his lover. His smile held a promise that retribution would be paid back dearly for the foot slipig up, under his pajama leg. He looked as casually as possible over to the redhead, "And you Grell...is the soup to your liking?"

"Umm...yes. Thank you Will and you as well Ronnie...for everything and the soup is very delicious," acknowledging both reapers, as he continued to enjoy the warmth of the soup sliding down his throat.

Ronald smiled at the redhead and picked up his glass to take a sip of the juice inside.

The three sat and enjoyed the warm soup, as the rain splattered against the windows. The fire blazing in the living room warming the flat. Though there was little conversation, there was neither an awkwardness to the atmosphere. There was a sense of togetherness, family; as they sat at the little table, in the kitchen, of William's flat.

"Sounds like the rain is picking up," Will remarked, hearing the heaven's open up, as the rain began to come down in torrents. "I am glad that none of us had to be out in this weather tonight." He smiled, looking at Ronald, then Grell.

Ronald slid his foot further up Will's leg in response before finishing his bowel and standing up, "I'll get the couch ready for Grell," he said, rinsing of his dishes at the sink and leaving to find Grell a pillow and blanket.

"I am sorry Will...I do not mean to be in the way, but I appreciate you allowing me to stay here for the night," Grell rose, carrying his dishes to the sink.

"No need to apologize Grell. You are a friend and I would never think of turning a friend out when they are in need," William replied in kind, as he stood also, clearing his dishes and placing them in the sink. He walked back to the table and picked up the bowl of soup, placing a lid over the top of it. He opened the ice box and put it away for the night and then turned to Grell.

"Leave the dishes for tonight. Ron and I are off tomorrow...we shall take care of them then," he insisted, motioning to the redhead, "Come on...we have all had a rough evening. I think we should get some rest."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

After Grell was settled on the couch, Ronald and William entered the bedroom together; and Ronald closed the door gently before slipping his arms around his lover, "Do I have to sleep in pajamas tonight?" he pouted in a quiet voice.

"I prefer you not to...but with a guest in the house that would be strictly up to you...now wouldn't it?" Will teased, wrapping his arms around the blond.

"How about this..?" he stripped down, pulling back on William's shirt before getting into the bed, "meet comfort and decency half-way."

William smirked watching the blond slip his shirt back on, "I may be inclined to remove my shirt from your body...especially after the foot action you provided under the table."

Walking over to the bed, he pulled Ronald up onto his knees, near the edge of the bed and into his arms.

"You were being a very naughty reaper...Shall I kiss you for retribution?" he teased again as he slid his hands up to cup the blond's face, bringing his head down to press his lips to the young reaper's.

"Hardly a punishment," the blond smirked, closing his eyes and pressing up into the kiss, "Sorry our date got cut short…"

"Don't..." William whispered, pressing his lips harder to the blond's, coaxing his lips apart. Slowly he slid his hands down the front of Ronald's body. When his hands reached his waist they did not stop; they continued to snake around to Ronald's backside. Will moaned as he pawed and caressed the blond's toned ass, gripping it tightly, pulling Ronald hard against him. "Mmm..."

"R-really..? With Grell in the next room..?" Ronald moaned between kisses, his hands slipping under the Will's pajama shirt.

"I am sure you can be good and not make any loud noises," Will smirked sadistically, bringing one of his hands around to fondle the blond; and watching the reaction in his eyes as he gave the sack between his legs a tiny squeeze.

"Ahh!" Ronald gasped and, in attempt to keep quiet, he shoved his face into his pillow to muffle the sound, "You know I can't…" he whimpered, rolling his hips to press in against William's hand.

Will grabbed the pillow from the blond and tossed it behind him. "No hiding..." he teased, squeezing him again.

"W-Will…please…" the blond gasped again, panting already from the older reaper's touches, "He'll hear me…Ngnnh!"

"We do not want that do we?" Will scolded, "I guess I will just have to make sure your mouth is occupied."

"Take them..." he ordered, placing two of his fingers against Ronald's lips, his other hand caressing the tip of the blond's erection.

Ron's lips parted, accepting the digits into his mouth as he was lowered onto his back, the over-sized shirt lifted, leaving him exposed to William.

William followed the blond down onto the bed, laying alongside him. Gently he wrapped his fingers around the blond's shaft, gliding his hand up and down it; his eyes glued to his lover's, watching for every wave of pleasure in them.

"Mm-mn…ahh!" Try as he might, Ronald was unable to stay quiet, his moans slowly grew louder, he wanted to protest, but the fingers pressing down on his tongue halted any actual words.

"Shhh! We don't want to disturb our guest..." Will cooed, kissing the blond's collarbone, moving his way down to his hardened nipple. His tongue flicked out; toying with it, before he covered it with his mouth, suckling it.

"E-Easy for y-you to—nnnh—say!" gasped Ron when William's fingers shifted in his mouth.

Will's lips curved into a smile upon the blond's skin, his hand gripping tighter around the blond's shaft, gliding from base to tip as he nipped at Ronald's perked nipple.

Writhing against the sheets, Ronald gasped louder, "Will—please!"

William was being cruel; it was as if he wanted Grell to know what was happening.

"Did I not tell you I wanted dessert tonight?" The older reaper remarked, looking down at the blond and releasing his shaft. With his fingers coated nicely in the blond's saliva, he removed his fingers from Ronald's mouth and lowered his head to whisper in his ear, "I have been craving it all day and I refuse to go to bed denied."

He shifted his weight rolling the blond with him, then pulled Ronald's leg up over his hip, allowing his wet fingers access to his entrance. Crushing their lips together, he pushed a finger into the blond's body.

"B-but Grell-senpai is—nngh!" Ronald's protests were silenced quickly, his body heating and his lips massaging against William's. He found himself abandoning trying to behave, moaning into the kiss as he was prepped by William's skilled fingers.

Feeling Ronald's body relax against his, Will slipped a second finger in, stretching him even more.

"You taste exceptionally well tonight," he whispered into the kiss, his fingers thrusting in and out, his own arousal making itself known against the blond's raised thigh.

"Nnahh!" Ronald gasped and ground up against Will, his fingers running over the man's sides, down, and tugging his bottoms off his hips, "Y-ou win…"

Will's lips curved against his lover's, his tongue darting in once more before the blond could close his mouth shut. He sucked suggestively on the blond's tongue as it danced with his own.

"Mmm..." he moaned into the kiss, his hand pulling Ronald's leg higher onto his hip, as he slid a third finger into him.

"Hnn!" Ronald's fingers wrapped around Will's length and started to stroke it before he finally rolled them over to set himself on top; hovering over him as he waited with flushed cheeks for the digits to be removed. Once they had been, he settled over Will's length and lowered himself onto it, "Ahh!"

"Well...well you are going to serve me dessert...after all," William chuckled, his hands sliding up the blond's thighs, to his stomach, his nails raking across Ron's flesh. "Nhnn.." he hissed, as his lover began to rock back and forth.

Ronald started out slow, sliding along his lover's shaft with small moans, and slowly gaining speed until he was riding him, "Ahh-ahn-ah-W-Will!"

Silently Grell sat on the other side of William's bedroom door, listening to the two making love and careful not to make a sound; his heart feeling like it was shattering into a thousand pieces. He laid his head against the door gently, not wanting to disturb them. He closed his eyes and hearing their moans of pleasure, he began to fantasize, imaging the moans were falling from his lips as Will made love to him. His own body began to wake with each new gasp that filtered from their lips. Slowly his hand slithered past the waist of his borrowed pajama bottoms. His hand wrapped delicately around the shaft of his cock and he began to stroke himself to the rhythm of their love making. He licked his lips sensually, before biting down on his bottom lip, trying to keep himself from moaning aloud.

Will let out a grunt as he drew closer to climax, he clamped his hand around the blond's shaft and rigorously began to pump him.

"Ron..." he moaned, calling his name.

"Hahh…nnhh—ah-ah-yahh—Will-IAM!" Ronald screamed, being pushed passed his limit, and all his pent-up pleasure finally spilling forth, coating his lover's hand as his movements froze and he rode out his climax, "Ahh-ah!"

Instinctively, Will grabbed Ronald's hips, moving him back and forth, as he thrust up into him, the feel of Ronald's body clutching all around him, pushing him to his own limit.

"Ahh...mmm... Ron-ald!" he called out, as his climax took him over the edge. Bucking up one last time, he held still as his seed spilled forth, deep within his lover. He wrapped his arms around the blond as he collapsed on top of him, placing a sweet kiss to his forehead and whispered, "I love you..."

Panting, Ronald lay across his lover's chest, breathing in his scent, "I love you, too, William…" he hummed, closing his eyes as the fog of their lovemaking started to fade…and he remembered who was in the next room on the couch.

"Ah! Do…you think Grell heard?"

"I doubt it. I am sure that...after the day he has had, he is passed out and fast asleep." Will looked at the blond with a quirked eyebrow, "By the way…did he happen to tell you what happened to him today?"

"Sort of…it was kind of jumbled… I know he mentioned that Phantomhive demon, and an angel… oh, and his cat passed away…" Ronald said sadly.

"Sutcliff had a cat?" Will said surprised. "I was very much unaware of that. To be perfectly honest I had never thought much of him being able to take care of anyone else...but himself. I did not think he had it in him to care for another living creature. How shocking."

Grell nearly came himself when he heard the other two come in their love making; but let go of himself, denying himself that release, that pleasure. He stop just before making a mess of himself. He waited, needing a moment before getting up, to return to the sofa, but he froze when he heard Will say his name. Staying perfectly still, with his ear pressed to the door, he listened. Swallowing hard, his stomach flipping, when the words Will spoke began to sink deep inside. They tore into his heart, inflicting new cuts to his wounded heart. Not wanting to hear anymore, he removed himself from the door and stood. He rushed to the sofa and Flopped down upon it and pulled the covers up over his head. The tears came steadily and he cried himself to sleep.

"I am glad to hear that he learned to love and care for another...even if it was only a cat," William continued as he looked into Ronald's eyes, "I have been terrible to him. I think I may have been wrong about him. Do you know how long he had the little fluff ball?"

Guilt flooded William as he thought back over the years.

"I don't know…" Ronald shook his head, "I only knew about her because I got too drunk one night and he let me crash on his couch… she was sleeping on me when I woke up the next morning…that was about a year ago, I think? So at least that long, likely longer. He was very fond of her."

"Do you think I should give him a day or so off to mourn? I for whatever reason, feel we aught to do something for him." Will brushed the hair away from Ronald's eyes, as he pulled him closer, needing to cuddle him—to be as near as possible.

"…I think so. Cleo was very precious to him. And his knowing about us…I'm sure he feels as if she was the closest thing to him. We did keep this a secret from him, after all…he likely feels betrayed."

"You care a great deal about him don't you?" William smiled, searching his lover's eyes.

"He's like a sister to me," Ron confirmed, "He can be a huge pain to deal with at times, but I still love him."

"Well I am afraid that I have not given him much of a chance over the years. I simply have just pushed him away. Since becoming the department head...well plain and simple I did not have the time to put up with his, 'passionate ways'," Will sighed, "I think I should have a talk with him tomorrow, but for now we should try to get some sleep."

He pulled his pants back up and reached for the covers, wrapping them around Ronald and himself, he kissed the blond one last time and whispered, "Good night, Ronald...my heart."

"I think you should have talked with him long ago…" the blond muttered, slipping the blanket up over them, "…I overheard you two in the kitchen. You spent a night with him, right? I hope you hadn't just left it at that."

William's eyes grew large and he turned meeting Ronald's, then he groaned, "You heard?"

He frowned and let out a sigh, "Yes we did spend a night together. It was not long after graduation. We had been out on assignment. Got into a little trouble with a couple of angels and we were banged up pretty bad. However, we were in the middle of nowhere, a storm kicked up and we had to make for cover. We found an abandoned cottage and well one thing led to another. The next day I was promoted and I refused to discuss the night before with him...I denied it, I said it never happened. I was the first and only person, whom I know of, he has ever been with."

As hard as it was to tell Ron of his past with Grell, at the same time was a great release. Finally after all these years able to share that secret, which had eaten away at him ever since.

"I was awful and cold to him, indifferent. I look back and I am ashamed of the way I have treated him. Are you angry with me for not having told you?" he asked, not sure how Ronald was taking his admission.

"No, you have a past, so what? You are a lot older than me, and it's not like you are cheating on me with him. I can't expect to be your first. Hell, I have a past. But it was kind of a horrible thing for you to ignore Grell and act like it never happened like that. No wonder he's so infatuated with you. He's…similar to me. We fall for someone hard and fast…but he's also very stubborn. I wouldn't be surprised if he felt that you  _were_  his because of that night. You needed to have sat him down and told him you felt nothing."

"You are right. I should have sat down and talked with him about it. I am sorry, to you both," William apologized and then kissed the top of Ronald's head, "But honestly, we need to get some sleep. I promise to talk to him tomorrow...attempt to clear everything up. I cannot go back and undo the past, but perhaps I can make the here and now right."

Ronald nodded, "I expect you to." He snuggled in against his lover, nestling his cheek onto the other's shoulder, "Night."

"Good night...Ronald," Will whispered, but did not close his eyes.

Instead, William lay, staring at the ceiling, reflecting back over the years. The truth was, a part of him had always had a deeper feeling for Grell. It could be classified as a form of love, but back then he had no time to investigate the feeling. As time went by, the emotion was pushed to the side, along with Grell, forgotten, buried. He had finally found happiness with Ronald, a deep love, one he was afraid of loosing, one that could never be replaced. The fact that an old emotion began to crawl out of the grave, a grave he had placed it in, frightened him. He tried to shake the feeling that something was brewing. Then out of the darkness a flash of light caught his eye through the curtains; and like the raging storm outside, he knew a sleeping dragon was on the verge of wakening. Carefully he slipped Ronald's glasses off and his own as well, and placed them as usual on the night stand; next to the bed. Wrapping his arms tighter around his lover, he watched the blond drift to sleep, until sleep came and whisked him away as well.

On the couch, however, Grell tossed and turned, the events of the day plaguing his dreams. Then as he began to roll onto his other the side, the living room was doused in white as great flash of lightening brightened the night sky. It was in that instance that Grell sat up abruptly. Silently he rose from the sofa and walked to the table at the entrance to the kitchen. He opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors; one of William's emergency scythes. Grell knew that William liked to keep a spare at home; he had visited the reaper many times over the years, in some ways he knew this flat better than his own. With a purposeful stride he walked down the hall to William's bedroom door and quietly opened it. William, with Ronald snuggled up close to his side, were fast asleep in the double sized bed. Grell ignored them and continued to walk around the bed, coming to the side William slept on. He stopped and spread the scissors open, exposing the blade. Never taking his eyes off of the man he was so deeply in love with, he begun to run the blade across is arm. Not a single sound fell from his lips and he repeated the process, slicing into his flesh anew. He continued to glide the flesh over his left arm, over and over again. The scythe dug deeper into his arm with each pass, blood poring from the torn skin, dripping over William's body. Softy he began to hum as he watched the pair sleep.

The lightening that flashed behind him, cast his shadow across the bed; lightening  that splintered across the night sky, immediately followed by an earth shattering rumble of thunder.

Ronald moaned in his sleep and shifted, rolling back towards William. The room seemed colder, somehow, and he wanted to get closer to the source of heat in the bed. Trapped on the edge of his dreams, he wrapped an arm around the older male, his bare arm sliding across a warm wetness.

"Hmm?" he started, roused by the unpleasant sensation, and slowly blinked open his eyes just as another flash of lightning lit the room for a fractured moment; giving him an eyeful of a dark, blurry figure standing over them. He snapped fully awake, gasping as he sat up in alarm.

Grell stared blankly at the blond, still humming as he ran the scissors slowly across his wrist. Then he ran them across the back of his arm, hitting another vein, the blade slicing open the fragile structure. Each time he passed the scissors over his flesh, no reaction could be seen on his face. It was as though he stood in a trance. He did not hear his name called when Ronald uttered it; he just continued to cut over the cuts on his mutilated and blood drenched arm.

"G-Grell..?" Ronald rubbed his eyes, then realized the wetness on his hand…and the strong scent of blood, "Grell! Wh-What are you doing?" he gasped, fully awake and lunging forward to grab the scissors.

Will started at the sound of Ronald's voice, his eyes fluttering open till he felt the weight of the blond climbing over the top of him.

"Ronald? What are you..." his words trailed off as his head followed the young reaper's movement. He rolled his body slightly, discovering a cool dampness seeping in through his night clothes. Reaching down he felt stickiness, the draft from Ronald moving, blew the scent of blood up to William's nose. His eyes widened as another flash of lightening lit the room once more.

"Grell!" he shouted, just as Ronald, pulled the scissors from the redhead's hand.

The feel of the scythe being yanked from his hands, broke the sleeping spell that Grell was under. He blinked, "Ronnie...? Where..."

He looked down and seeing himself covered in blood, Grell's eyes grew large and frightened. He let out a blood curdling scream, the pain in his arm hitting him all at once. His body began to tremble as quickly he went into shock.

William jumped from the bed, grabbing the redhead by the shoulders.

"Grell...GRELL!" he yelled, trying to get the redhead to look up at him, but there was no response. Wasting not another minute, he picked Grell up into his arms. He looked over at Ronald and rattled, "I need my glasses. Please get a bowl of warm water, bandages and the salve from the cabinet in the bathroom. And be careful with those, they are not scissors. I need to get him warm, he is in shock."

Ronald nodded, shoving his own glasses on and handing William his before hurrying to get the water and bandages.

William hurried to the living room. It was still warm from the fire, but the flames had died hours earlier. Gently he lay the redhead back down on the sofa and rekindled the fire, working up a new blaze. Gingerly he slipped the pajama top from Grell's body, lifting his damaged arm up carefully; he then slid the blanket under it, holding it high to help stop the bleeding. Softly he brushed a strand of red hair from his temple, as his gaze wondered over Grell's body.

Ronald hurried back in, setting the supplies down on the coffee table next to William, and knelt down next to him, stroking Grell's hair, "Senpai..?" he silently asked the questions, ~ _what were you thinking_?~ and ~ _Why_?~

"I-I d-don't know..." he mumbled, his voice trembling, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked up at Ronald and then over at William, "I-I d-don't know how I g-got there."

Placing a towel over Grell's torso, William lay his arm down across it and began to wash the blood, cleaning the wounds. Deeply worried, he asked, "Some of these are quite deep Grell. Did you not feel yourself carving your arm up?" 

"Only...once I woke up," Grell swallowed, biting his lip, his arm jerking from the pain.

"You need to hold still...you were using a scythe Grell...not a normal tool." William looked down, informing the other two reapers. His eyes met Ronald's, "Please try to distract him whilst I take care of this arm. I hope he has not damaged it too severely."

Nodding again, Ronald got up and lifted Grell's head so that he could sit on the sofa, then gently he lowered it back down onto his lap.

"Senpai, look at me." he said gently, running his fingers through Grell's shortened red hair, "Focus on me…talk to me."

"Ronnie...I-I'm scared. What was I ... _aaaha_!" he cried out, his arm jerking once more.

William looked up at the blond, "Please Grell. I know that it hurts." 

"Just… talk about something happy." Ronald suggested, trying to keep him calm.

Another bright flash lit the living room, followed by a deafening crash of thunder. The flat popped and shook at the same time, all three reapers ducking at the tremendous sound.

"CLEO!" Grell screamed, "Ronnie! She is terrified of storms...she's all alon—" His voice faded away, the memory of the day before, coming back to him.

"N-no...she's gone...I-I forgot," he stuttered, taking the blond's hand into his own squeezing it as more tears escaped from the corners of his eyes.

"Shh…calm down…" Ron cooed, not knowing how to respond.

Once the blood was washed away and the wounds cleaned, Will was ready to apply the salve, to prevent infection. But before proceeding, he spoke, informing Grell, "This is not going to feel all that good with your wounds being so deep, but I shall be as gentle as possible," 

Grell shook his head, understanding. His hand squeezed Ronald's tighter as William's hand began to glide over his arm, spreading the salve. He bit down on his lip and closed his eyes tight, groaning in pain; his feet kicking in reaction to the pain.

Ronald held the redhead until William was finished, doing his best to keep him still. He was terribly worried over the redhead's sate of being. Yes Grell had had a horrible day, but…he could have killed himself without even knowing it!

"Now you made your lips bleed…" he muttered, using the cloth to dab the cuts from the redhead's sharp teeth.

"There all finished," William stated as he sealed the last of the bandages on Grell's arm. Standing up, he looked down at Ronald and Grell. "I will put all this back up and get myself cleaned up. I will bring a fresh pajama set and blanket...since those are covered in blood."

Collecting all the items, Will made for the bathroom; and as he passed by the bed, the scythe Grell had used, caught his eye as it lay upon the comforter. Sitting everything down in the bathroom, he walked back to the bed and picked them up. Cautiously, he ran his fingers over it. Pieces of Grell's flesh still clung to the blade and his blood had already dried on them. He closed the scissors, careful not to cut himself with them, and clutched them to his chest.

"I am very sorry...my friend," he whispered, then turned and walked back to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Grell rolled in Ronald's lap, needing to be more comfortable. Laying on his side, he looked up at the blond, his cheek resting on his bare thigh. His arm was throbbing, but he still held fast to Ronald's hand, clutching it to his chest. 

"I am so sorry Ronnie...I've ruined ev-erything," he apologized, his voice quaking as he spoke.

"No…no, you're just upset…you had a horrible day," Ronald said, and then gathered him into his arms, pressing a chaste kiss to his temple, "Don't apologize. You're like my big sister, and I'll not be a heartless little brother and ignore you when you need comfort."

Grell snuggled up into his arms, soaking up the warmth and comfort the blond was providing.

"You are to good to me, Mustard Seed. I d-don't deserve you in my life, but I am glad you are...Oww..." he winced, as he lifted his arm, to touch the blond's cheek, his eyes closing in reaction.

"Don't call me 'Mustard Seed'…" Ronald protested softly, taking Grell's hand and lowering it again, "And don't strain your arm… Honestly, senpai, take better care of yourself."

He smiled at the redhead and just let him lean against him for a while before trying to lighten the mood further, "You know, I know you love red, and all, but don't you think your redecorating William was going a bit too far?"

Grell smiled against the blond's chest, "You are my Mustard Seed...whether you like it or not," but then his smile faded and he frowned, "I really have no idea what I was doing. I didn't mean to get blood everywhere."

"I know…I guess that joke failed, hu?"

"Just a bit..." Grell giggled, his smile returning.

"What may I ask are you two giggling about?" Will asked as he retuned to the sitting room, cleaned and changed, with a new blanket and pajamas for Grell in his hands. "While you change, I shall get you a glass of water and something to help with the discomfort. You need to get some rest...so your arm will heal."

Leaving the blond and the redhead once more, William headed into the kitchen and filled a glass with water and sought out something for the pain.

"Come on, Senpai…go get changed." Ronald smiled at him, "If you want, I can stay out here with you tonight, so you don't feel so alone."

Sitting up and with the help from the young reaper, Grell removed himself from the sofa. He picked up the fresh clothing and nodded, "Thank you darling...as much as I would love that...I could never ask that of you, but maybe you could stay with me, till I fall asleep..?" 

"If that's what you'd prefer." Ronald agreed with a nod. He then remade the couch up for Grell and glanced into the kitchen, walking up behind Will, "…I'm really worried about him. He looked…almost possessed when I first woke up."

Will turned around, enfolding the blond in his arms. "I am too...more than likely it is from the stress of the day he had. He took several large shocks to his system. I think it best he stay with us through tomorrow, so that we can keep an eye on him. I will send a message up to Dispatch when the storm lets up and let them know that Sutcliff will need the day off."

He kissed the blond on the forehead; and rubbing his hands up and down Ronald's upper arms, William made suggestion, "Perhaps a walk through the park, if the rain lets up, will be good for him," 

"I for one am not about to let him alone…not now. We almost lost him and that is a scary thought," Ron sighed, resting his chin on Will's shoulder.

"Ron I was referring to the three of us. We could make the walk together," Will clarified with a little chuckle; but seeing the stubborn look on Ronald's face, Will ceased his laughter and said, "I was unaware how close you two had grown. I mean no harm Ronald. I promise we shall do all that we can to help him and be there for him."

He wrapped his arms tighter around the young reaper, holding him as close as possible and kissed his blond crown once more.

"You spend too much time in that stuffy old office." Ron pointed out, "Eric's not the only person I spend time with when you are working late."

He sighed and gave a small yawn, "What time is it, anyway..?"

"I believe it is nearly three...if not three in the morning. Maybe you should check on Grell. He may be having difficulties changing," Will suggested, turning the blond out of his arms. Teasingly he slapped Ronald's rump as he started to walk away.

"Iyee! W-Will! That's still tender!" Ronald gasped, but continued out of the kitchen. Stepping outside the bathroom door, he knocked, "Senpai? You okay in there?"

"No! I cannot tie the pants and they keep falling down...nor can I button the shirt," he pouted opening the door for Ronald to enter. He stood there like a child holding the pants up, "Please help me Ronnie?"

"Oh what am I going to do with you?" Ron teased, stepping forward and pulling the pants tight first, tying them before moving to slip the buttons closed down his front, "There, all done, all pretty and ready for bed." He smiled.

Grell reached out, putting his good arm around the blond's neck and hugged him, "Thank you..." he whispered softly, kissing him on the cheek, before heading back to the living room.

"Any time, Senpai," he smiled, following him.

Will brought a glass of water, as well as the bottle of elixir and a slice of cheese to the living room, "Take a dose of this and you should be able to sleep the rest of the night. It will help relieve the pain, making you comfortable."

William  poured the elixir onto a spoon and then handed it to the redhead. Grell eyed the liquid briefly before downing the awful tasting medicine. He coughed and grabbed for the water, jerking the glass from William's hand and washed the vile, bitter flavor from his mouth.

"Yuck! My that tastes disgusting..." he puckered his lips as he accepted the piece of cheese offered to him. "Thank you Will."

"You are welcome Grell," William replied, carrying the bottle and glass back to the kitchen.

Ronald stifled a laugh and gestured to the sofa, "Come on and get comfortable. I'll stay here until you fall asleep." He promised.

Grell snuggled down on the sofa pulling the blanket all around him, a tiny yawn escaping him.

"Goodnight you two," Will wished them both as he made his way to the bed and climbed into it. He lay staring at the ceiling, missing the feel of his lover's body along side his own. He listened to the soft whisper of their voices, drifting down the hall. A tiny smile creeping across his face. He loved the way Ronald cared for Grell, granted, until this night, he had never realized how close the two were; but still it made him happy and glad that Ronald had someone other than Eric to be with, when he was not around. Strange that he found comfort in knowing it was Grell. Then slowly his eyes grew heavy and he began to drift off to sleep, forgetting to remove his glasses first.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came way too quickly for Ronald, who wasn't an early riser; or a morning person to begin with, and when the sunlight fell across his face, he cursed some mumbles and forcefully shoved his head under his pillow. He ended up staying awake until five in the morning with Grell, and had stumbled into the bedroom soon after to collapse on the bed. Too tired, he had not even bothered to remove his glasses or get under the covers. Though at some point in his slumber, his glasses had fallen off and now lay next to him in the bed.

William rolled over when the blond protested against the sunlight and slipped his arm around his waist; pulling him against his chest, spooning him.

"Good morning Sunshine," he whispered seductively in his ear.

"No, I am the night," Ronald mumbled sleepily, stubbornly trying to let his dreams take him again, "…'mskippin' work."

Will chuckled at Ronald's little rebuttal, his hand sliding down to his backside, pinching one of the blond's cheeks.

"Ronald..." he cooed.

"Nno…" Ronald curled into a tight ball under the blankets, "Sleep now, sex later—horny bastard."

William laughed in response and leaned over, kissing his young lover on the cheek, "Alright Ron...you stay here. I will go check on Grell and start breakfast."

Without hesitation, Will threw the covers from himself and climbed out of the bed. He turned round to his sleeping partner and pulled the covers back up over the top of him; tucking him in so he would remain warm. Stretching and yawning, Will walked over to the curtains and glanced back at Ronald's face. The blond was still trying to dodge the stream of light sneaking through the gap in the drapes. He smirked and pulled them tighter, blotting out the sunlight. 

Ronald smiled and relaxed, "…'r the best…" he managed to mutter before drifting to sleep once more, snuggling into the nice warm, welcoming bed.

Will left him then and made his way to the living room, finding the fire was low, but still burning. He added a few more logs and stoked it, coaxing it back to life. Next, he knelt down next to the sleeping redhead and whispered, "Grell it is morning. You are welcome to sleep longer, but I will be in the kitchen starting on breakfast should you need anything."

He went to stand, but paused when he felt a hand reach out and grab his.

"Goo' mornin' 'ill," Grell whispered groggily.

"Same to you Grell," William replied, raising the redhead's hand to his lips; and there he placed a light kiss to Grell's knuckles.

Gently he laid the redhead's hand back down and stood up, and resumed walking to the kitchen. He decided on bacon and eggs, pulling the bacon out from the ice-box first. Then lighting the burners, he began to fry the pork strips. Soon the flat was filled with the aroma of bacon and tea as he started to scramble the eggs; adding salt and pepper, just the way Ronald preferred them.

"Nnnoooo, evil…smell…good…," Ronald moaned when the smell reached his nose, wakening him again. With a defeated moan, and resolving himself to the knowledge that he would be going to work that morning, he crawled out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen; not caring that his borrowed shirt was caught on his hip, exposing one cheek as he walked. Usually, he was fully naked, so he wasn't going to put forth the energy to fix it before he reached the kitchen.

Will looked over his shoulder, hearing the blond enter the kitchen, "I was not expecting you to make an appearance...that is until returned to fetch you for breakfast," he smirked at his young lover.

"You made it smell too good to sleep…Breakfast fetched me," he flopped into his chair and rested his head on the table, "…Still don' wanna work…too sleepy…"

"Work?" Will turned to face the blond, "Ronald today is our day off. Remember? After breakfast I am sending a message to Dispatch about Sutcliff. But as for you and I, we were already off. You do not have to worry about showing up at headquarters today," he informed his sleepy lover, a slight grin on his face.

"Forgot… Why are you up so early? We had a late night…not even partying…" Ron complained.

Will scraped the eggs onto a plate alongside the bacon and some toast; he then walked over to the table and sat each platter down.

"Ronald we all have slept in, it is after nine in the morning. Honestly, we can rest most of the day...take it easy," he assured the blond, running his fingers through his hair, after answering his inquiry. Walking back over to the ice-box, William removed a pitcher of milk and the butter. He also grabbed place settings for each of them, setting the table before he returned to the living room to wake Grell; who lay snoring on the sofa.

"How very unladylike of you," he snickered as he knelt down and began calling out to the sleeping redhead, "Grell, wake up...it is time for breakfast."

Grell snorted as he woke up, blinking at the dark-haired reaper whom loomed over him.

"William? What are you doing here, Darling?" he asked forgetting that he was not at home.

William chuckled and then asked gently, careful to not upset him, "Sutcliff, you are asleep on my living room sofa...you are not at home. Remember? You slept here...with Ronald and I?" 

Slowly the memories of the night before sunk back into Grell's head. He pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the sofa, nodding his head and whispered softly, "I remember now." 

Will extended his hand, "Come on...breakfast is getting cold."

"Breakfast is getting eaten," Ronald corrected, stealing a strip of bacon and shoving it into his mouth, "Trust me on this, you don't want to take too long. You know how I can eat, and Will's eggs are the best!"

Grell took William's hand and followed him into the kitchen, his feet shuffling along the hard wood floor. He scratched his belly as he flopped into one of the chairs. Yawning, he poured himself a glass of milk, careful with his sore arm and careful not to spill the milk. He took a sip before, filling his plate.

"Good morning Ronnie..." he said, looking over at the blond, sitting across from him.

"Morning, Senpai…sleep well?" the blond responded, digging into his eggs, already starting to wake up from the nourishment of William's cooking.

"As best as I could. I had a rather strange dream...but I am sure it was nothing," Grell sighed, shaking his head as he stuffed a large morsel of eggs in his mouth.

"Dream? What kind of a dream?" the blond asked with a mouthful of eggs.

"I do not remember much. Just that Anne was alive and we were walking in the rain together," he said, a hint of remorse in his voice as he spread butter on his toast.

"Anne?" Ronald racked his brain for someone named Anne, but couldn't think of anyone. There were none working at Dispatch, or in the infirmary…maybe someone from his past?

Will's eyes grew large at the mention of the former Baroness and Grell's former partner in crime, he actually gasped, his fork falling from his hand. "What in the name of  _Rhea_  are you doing dreaming of  _her_?" he snapped, forgetting himself.

Grell shrank back in his chair, his brows furrowing. He hadn't expected Will would to react in such a manner. "I-I h-have no idea Will. I-I..." Stammering, he leapt from the table, running straight for the bedroom; where flopped on the bed crying.

"'Her', who?" Ronald asked, still clearly lost. He'd never known the details of Grell's crimes as 'Jack the Ripper'; only that Grell had slaughtered women not on the to-die list, and had been on probation for the longest time because of it. So the incident never even registered in his mind…and the fact that William seemed so upset over this 'Anne' person made him uncomfortable.

"Angelina Durless. Known to most as 'Madame Red'...she was the Phantomhive brat's Aunt and Grell's former Mistress. She was the one who attracted him and fed his blood lust. In other words she was the other half to 'Jack the Ripper'." William elaborated, "To this day I still do not know the details of their relationship. Some speculate that they were just partners in crime, others have rumored they were lovers. At times they acted as brother and sister. The only thing anyone knows for sure is that he disguised himself and acted as her butler. He lived with her, serving her. He nearly worshiped the woman."

He looked over at the blond, "Ever wonder where he got his red coat?" he asked.

"You mean…" he looked at Will, "He didn't do all that on his own? He had someone influencing it all? He never said anything…" he asked, actually setting down his fork, which he never did at breakfast, "He let me think he did all those horrible things on his own…"

"When the woman would not kill her nephew, Grell took it upon himself to end her life. He ran her through with his death scythe...removing her coat from her body. His only possession from her; or should I say his prized possession." William let out a sigh, recollecting and sharing the story of that dreadful night"If I had not shown up that night one of two things would have happened. One; he would have revealed to the 'Brat' who killed his parents, or two; he would have been killed at the hands of that vulgar creature, Michaelis. I dragged him away...but one thing was certain...for whatever reason he loved that woman. At first he was disappointed in her, but then he began to miss her and he mourned her deeply. I think he has regrets killing her...secretly. Honestly, a human."

He shrugged his shoulders, in disgust and took a sip of his morning tea.

Ronald narrowed his eyes, "So? Who cares if he dreamed about her last night? What's it matter that he loved a human? We all used to be human ourselves at one point! And it's not like he was your boyfriend then—or now!" Ronald said, a hint of hurt in his tone. He couldn't help but recognize a bit of jealousy in William's words…which didn't sit well with him.

Standing, he turned to hurry after Grell, "Senpai?" he knocked on the closed door.

Grell looked up at the door as it opened, seeing the blond enter, he wiped at the tears running down his cheeks. He Wrapped his arms around Ronald's waist as he sat down next to him on the bed.

"Why does everything I love get taken away from me?" Grell asked in earnest.

Ronald stroked his hair, having no answer for him, "…why didn't you ever tell me about her?" he asked gently, "Why'd you let me think you acted solo on those murders?"

"Because I wanted to forget her. I was ashamed of what I had done..." Grell closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, "At the time I believed I was in love with her. She was so much like me...she accepted me and returned her feelings for me. She was my 'Crimson Angel'. Will had rejected me repeatedly, but she needed me. Like me; she was alone in this world and denied that which she longed for most. But after I killed her..."

He sat up and looked the blond in the eyes, "How was I to tell you I killed the only woman I ever loved, my 'Crimson Angel'."

He looked down at his lap and shook his head, "I killed all the women anyways, I encouraged her after she killed the first one...so you see I did do it all on my own," he confessed, pretending to be indifferent.

"Don't…" the blond shook his head, "Don't be ashamed you dreamed of her…If you loved her like you say you did, you have every right to do so."

Grell laid his head back down in the blond's lap and he stared at their reflections in the standing mirror. Sniffling, he reached up and touched his chopped hair. His voice shook as he began to talk once more.

"Will has never forgiven me for the mess I made with her. He hates me for it. I caused such a headache for him...with the higher ups. I still do not understand why he covered for me." 

Ronald sighed, following the redhead's gaze, "…I think it looks cute, short," he said, "and once we get it trimmed properly I'm sure you'll look even cuter."

While the others were in the bedroom, Will stood from his chair and began to clean up the kitchen. Once things were settled there, he pinned a message and sent it off to Dispatch; saying there had been accident; that Sutcliff was with Ronald and himself, and would not be coming into work for the day. He then had an idea and decided to surprise Ronald and Grell, by preparing and packing a lunch basket for their walk in the park; having thought a bit of fresh, clean air would do them all some good, picnic included. He also had promised Grell they would stop somewhere and get his hair taken care of. Now, as he gazed out the kitchen window, he was flooded with guilt. He was terribly sorry for having snapped at Grell over breakfast; it was the sound of Anne Durless' name that did not sit well with him. After all, it was the woman, who had corrupted Grell, seduced him; and somehow managed to get Grell to violate reaper laws for her whim. He barely was able to keep the redhead from being found out by the higher ups. By some slim miracle, he had found away to cover it all up, and then as punishment, sentenced him to probation. The whole situation had been a living nightmare, to say the least. But William knew better, Grell had no control over his dreams and he should not have lashed out at him. He also felt horrible over the look of hurt in Ronald's eyes.

Not wishing to disturb Ronald and Grell, he ventured into the bedroom, only to grab his clothes. Quietly and quickly, he dressed himself in the bathroom, then returned to the living room where he now sat waiting for the others, allowing them to take their time. He glanced down the hall, hopping both were feeling better, as Ronald and Grell finally emerged from the bedroom, dressed and ready to head out into the bright morning.  
  
 

* * *

 

   
Ronald sighed, enjoying the warm weather. He wore a simple button-up shirt, light orange waistcoat, and a pair of black slacks, finding no need for a jacket on such a warm day. He walked ahead of the other two, hands laced behind his head as he looked up at the blue sky.

Grell walked with his head down much of the way, his arm throbbed and he was humiliated by the hack job, the demon butler had given him the day before. Though the lady at the salon had given him a very becoming cut, he still felt naked and obscure without his long, crimson locks. He had not worn short hair since his days at the academy and this cut was even shorter. In his eyes he felt it was to masculine. It made him feel unladylike, but at least the cut was clean and even. He dreaded the long wait he would be forced to endure for his locks to return to him; and silently he vowed to seek revenge on the over-confident butler for such a violation of his person. His clothes had dried over night, but his dress shirt had been to terribly stained, so he borrowed a shirt from William. It was slightly to big, but between his bandaged arm and the warmth of the day, he had ended up rolling the sleeves. And since the heel to one of his shoes had broken, he was forced to borrow a pair from William as well. Though he hated wearing flats, luckily, Will's feet were not much larger than his own and he could get away with wearing one of William's spare pairs.

Walking alongside William and behind Ronald, Grell looked up to watch a pigeon fly over head; and despite having to coddle his arm as it continued to ache, the sun felt glorious on his face and smiled.

William carried  the picnic basket in his hands and on occasion would glance over at the redhead, at his side. On this day, he wore his usual black pants and white shirt, but felt it would be nice to do something different for a change, and donned his casual blue waist coat. The atmosphere at times was painfully silent and frigid, the coldness reminding him of the blue in his waistcoat. In an attempt to make conversation and thaw them all out, Will looked back over at Grell.  

"How does your arm feel, Grell?"he inquired with a tone he hoped sounded soft, not like is typical stoic self. He had snapped at the redhead once that morning and was trying to make up for it. After all, he had not meant to and he felt terrible for hurting Grell so deeply.

Surprised by the soft tone of William's voice, Grell looked back at him and smiled weakly.

"It throbs terribly...but I can manage," he replied, quickening his pace to catch up with the blond and then falling in step alongside him.

"Ronnie are you sure this cut suits me?" he asked, not feeling confident whatsoever.

"Hmm?" Ronald turned his attention away from the bird flying overhead and looked at Grell, offering up a smile, "Of course I'm sure! You look really cute like that," he gave a small chuckle, "Really, if I was still a free man, and you randomly walked into the office like this, I would probably have flirted with you."

"Stop teasing. You really are incorrigible...you know that? Y-you… _flirt_!" Grell giggled, slapping the blond's shoulder, before linking his arm with Ronald's and laying his head down upon his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm just being truthful…and it's nice to see you smile again," Ronald grinned, allowing the redhead to do as he pleased

William let out a small sigh when the redhead walked away from him, but could not hide the smile that formed on his lips, as he watched the two reapers ahead of him; as they talked with one another. He was also enjoying the flattering scenery, provided by Ronald's backside as he walked ahead of him. Out of curiosity, William's eyes wondered to the redhead's rear and found himself pleasantly surprised. He was not use to being able to gander at Grell's posterior, it was usually hidden by that damn red coat of his; or his hair blocked the view. And it had been nearly a hundred years since Will had last laid eyes on it; excluding the night before, when he was to wrapped up in what was going on to pay any attention to Grell's nakedness. Not that the he had tried to look, but with opportunity presenting itself, he found he could not pass the chance to take a look.

At that moment Ronald glanced back at William.

"Hey, how about we take lunch over there?" he pointed to a large tree that provided a good area of shade, in the soft grass near some rosebushes.

Quickly, Will looked up, he was not about to be caught looking at Grell's back side and he stammered, replying, "Y-yes...umm...looks good Ron."

He smiled at the blond, taking a slow breath, before remarking, "It may be a bit damp, but I think it will do nicely."

Grell handed the thick picnic blanket to the blond and asked, batting his long lashes at him, "Here Mustard Seed, would you mind laying this out for me?"

"Fine. But only because you're so cute right now," Ronald teased with a wink and hurried ahead to set up for lunch, spreading the blanket and getting out the food.

Will reached out taking the red head's hand stopping him from running after the blond, "Grell I would like to apologize for this morning. I did not mean to snap like that. I know it is not your fault for dreaming about..."

"It is fine, Will...really it is," Grell smiled, as he slipped his hand from William's  and walked over to join the blond under the tree.

Will stood for a moment, in utter silence. He ran his hand through his hair, before sighing once more and following to where Ronald and Grell had already taken residence under the tree. Silently he sat down next to Ron on the blanket, unsure of what to say or what to do; feeling almost like he shouldn't even be there with them. He had made such a mess of the morning and even Ron seemed to be upset with him, keeping him at arms length.

Ronald passed out the food as the other two joined him, not waiting before taking a bite of his sandwich, "I'm glad it's a nice day…it's been so rainy as of late…" he commented.

"I agree. It is quite a lovely day," William agreed, tucking a lock of the blond's hair behind his ear.

Grell turned away from the lovers, resting his body against the tree trunk, peeling an orange before eating it. His eyes wandering over to the pond, where two swans glided on the water, nuzzling each other.

Ronald blushed and let out a small sigh, laying down and resting his head on William's knee as he ate.

A wave of relief flooded William when his lover rested against him, instinctively he began to pet Ronald's head, his fingers running through the blond locks.

Without a word, Grell stood up and sauntered over to the pond, the sunlight bathing him in warmth as he sat down on his knees and peered into the water, catching his reflection. At first he did not recognize himself, unaccustomed to his new hair; but then a familiar face appeared in the water next to his. Startled, he looked over his shoulder to find no one there next to him. He turned his head back to the pond, he looked back into the water, but the only face that looked back at him was his own, the other gone. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

"You are imaging things...it must be the stress. Stay calm and breathe..." he whispered to himself, taking a deep breath.

He rolled off of his knees and sat flat on the ground. He then  brought  his knees up in front of himself and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin atop them; watched as the swans continue to swim around the pond.

Ronald watched silently as Grell approached the pond, "Think he'll be fine alone tonight..?" he muttered, tuning his gaze back to William. The pond was far enough away that they wouldn't be overheard.

"To be quite truthful...I am not sure. I hope so, but I must confess, I am worried about him," William confided, his eyes meeting the blond's.

Ronald paused, "Will...? Why did you get so upset over the mention of that 'Anne' woman?"

Will went very still at the mention of her name again and removed his hand from Ronald's head. He picked up a twig and twirled it between his index finger and thumb, irritated.  

"I told you this morning. She seduced Grell, corrupted him. I nearly lost one of the best reapers I have under my command. I detest that woman," he spat, glancing back down at his lover.

"Sounded deeper than that…" Ron muttered, pulling away from William to sit up. He couldn't help it…he tried not to be a jealous boyfriend, but sometimes things just happen…like catching William looking at  _Grell's_  butt as they walked down the park path.

"Ronald...?" William sighed, reaching out he put his hands around his lover's waist and pulling him into his arms.

"I love you. Nothing can ever change that. I am yours," he whispered into the blond's ear as he rested his chin on Ronald's shoulder. "Do you believe me?" he asked.

"It wasn't my butt your perverted eyes were fixated on earlier…" Ron pouted.

"Are you jealous?" William chuckled, his hand dipping down to the blond's hip, grazing his rump as he spoke, "Had I known looking at Sutcliff's backside would get you all fired up...I would have looked sooner."

"Of course I am! I gave up flirting with every girl I see in the office, infirmary, and pub when we started dating! And then you start looking around?"

"I am not looking around and had you turned around sooner...you would have caught me lusting over your perfectly round rump," William protested, giving Ronald's ass a bit of a pinch. "And flirting…what have you been doing with Sutcliff all day? I thought you saw him as a sister? I certainly would never have talked to either of my sisters like that."

William was growing agitated and his his voice began to reflect it. Still, he did not let go of Ronald. "I love you, Ronald Oliver Knox and if my eye wanders once in a blue moon that means nothing. It's you I go to bed with at night."

"I'm keeping him happy!" Ronald protested, "He likes to know he's pretty and now he's very self-conscious about his hair. "And yes, I do like his hair short like that—it's cute—but he has his doubts."

"Ronald..." Will turned Ronald to face him and looking into his eyes, he cocked a brow at the blond and stated, "I am not jealous. I love that you care about him. The Gods know I have been awful to him...but it pleases me to know he has you."

He reached up and brushed his fingers over the blond's cheek.

"I'm sure you'd be a good friend too...if you stop giving yourself so much overtime."

Will's fingers found their way to the back of the blond's head and pulled him closer. Then gently he tilted Ronald's head back and pressed his lips to Ronald's, kissing him.

Ron kissed back lightly, gingerly touching the man's cheek, "Will, Promise me you won't look at his butt when I might catch you? I can't help but get jealous because he's liked you for so long."

"So I have permission to admire it...just as long as you don't know of it?" Will teased, capturing his lips once more.

"Not like I can stop you, now can I?" the blond pouted before the kiss was reconnected.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Grell had rejoined the two lovers and finished his lunch, but the day had grown long and the warm day was fading. William and Ronald decided to walk with Grell to his home, wanting to help him settle back in, make sure he would be fine. The redhead had refused at first, but quickly gave up when he realized it was no good to argue; he was out numbered. He fumbled with his keys, as they made their way up the steps, to his flat. Pushing the door open, he entered first. There was an eerie stillness in the air, as if the fire that normally burned bright inside had been extinguished. He felt an overwhelming fear brewing inside of himself, but hid it from his features, not wishing to upset Ronald or even William. He told himself it was the fact Cleo, was no longer there, that that was the reason for the eerie feeling he felt. He turned to the other two, a false smile painted on his lips.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? You can stay with us again if you need." Ronald said, standing awkwardly in the door, "One more night won't hurt…"

Gulping hard, Grell nodded his head "Yeah I will be ok and I already put you out terribly last night. I ruined your date. I need to make that up to you two...but I think I will be ok." He wrapped his arms around the blond and gave him a hug, "Thank you...both of you!" he said, looking over at Will. "I will see you at work tomorrow."

"It's a promise!" Ronald said firmly, as if afraid Grell would skip work.

Grell watched as the two walked down the steps and headed down the street, closing his front door, felt like he was closing the door to his tomb.

Turning away from the door, Grell's eyes drifted all around the living space of his flat, a draft flooded the room, sending a cold chill over his body. The sun was nearly gone now, night fall was descending on his quiet home. He walked over to the hearth, lying several logs on he grate, he struck a match lighting the kindling on fire. He gazed at the flames watching them grow, becoming fixated on them.

"Grell…" a light, airy, and feminine voice seemed to drift out of the very walls of Grell's home.

Grell's head shot up, looking all around as he removed himself from the floor. "Who's there?" he called out. His eyes adjusting to the darkness, after having stared so long, into the flames.

"Don't you recognize me, Grell?" The voice responded softly, yet held an edge of a tease, "Don't tell me you have forgotten already."

"Madame is that you?" His eyes widened, as he looked in the direction of the voice. "Where are you? I-I can not see you..." he called out again, his feet slowly inching across the carpet.

The shadows cast by the fire seemed to shift and a figure like a red-tinted shadow formed and smiled at Grell, "Better?"

"Is it really you?" Tears welled up in his eyes, as he approached the figure, "I have missed you so much my dear!" He dropped to his knees before the figure, tears spilling forth and down his cheeks, his arms encircling her legs.

Madam Red reached out, placing a hand on his cheek, "I never left you. I became a part of you…but you need me now, so I couldn't stay dormant. The shadow slowly became more real…solid as she knelt down, "My sweet competently incompetent butler…"

Grell's arms moved up, wrapping themselves around her waist, pulling her down to him. He laid his head against her boosom, closing his eyes, "Oh...how I have missed you so. Tell me this is not a dream... Tell me you are real!" he demanded.

The woman laughed, her voice like bells, "Oh I'm real alright. Real to you. I'll only come to you."

"Good! I want you here...I have needed you so bad," he pouted looking up at the woman in red. "I aplogize Madme...for trying to get rid of you. I was foolish and selfish... Do you forgive me, Love...?

"If you hadn't killed me, Sebastian would have…or I'd be in prison…You made it possible for us to stay together forever." She pressed her hand over his heart, "And for that, I thank you."

Grell took her hand in his and pressed her knuckles to his lips, "I have always loved you my 'Pet'...thank you..."

She leaned forward, pressing red lips to his, "You're hurting…"

He closed his eyes, his hand cupping her face, "Yes...Madame..." he whispered, before covering her lips with his own, kissing her softly back.

"Who hurt you? How?" she asked.

"My darling William... H-he does not love me. He has chosen another and has forbid me to speak your name. He hates us, despises us... he wishes us to never be together... he was glad you were gone...but I wanted you back…" He rambled on, explaining, the dark haired reaper's feelings, towards the redhead and his beloved mistress.

The lady's red eyes darkened, "He's a man. They never understand what they do hurts us." She said in a soft, yet dark tone that weaved like silk to Grell's ears, "They need to learn a lesson."

"A lesson?! M'lady a lesson of what sorts? How shall I teach him...all of them?" A dark grin carved on his lips, as he narrowed his eyes, looking expectantly at his mistress.

"How did we teach those abortion-loving whores a lesson..?" she whispered.

"Painting them in pretty red blood..." he sneered, the notion, clawing its way back into his, blood lusting heart. "I shall carve them up... paint them red... make them beautiful...destroy them... The whole lot of them," vowing; the words dripping from his lips.

"Yes, make them pay. Make them all pay." The woman encouraged, starting to turn shadowy once more. "I'll be with you the entire time…whenever you need me." she seemed to dissolve, rejoining with Grell, her voice now only in his mind, "Just call me."

"Yes... I shall remove their hearts...crushing them in front of their eyes...as they slowly take their last breaths. Then they shall know how a heart aches..." He giggled menacingly, a vision of William dripping of blood, forming in his head.

* * *

 

"I'm grabbing a bath!" Ronald announced as he and his lover reached William's apartment. He hadn't gotten one the day before, and hadn't felt like getting one that morning, and he rather get one before his lover started to tell him he needed one. He started to strip down on his way to the bathroom, dropping his vest and shirt over the back of the couch as he passed it, as he would had he been at his flat. This made him pause, and he looked back at William, knowing Will wouldn't say a word, and would simply pick up his discarded clothes to be taken care of properly. It happened a lot lately, and really, Ronald hardly ever spent the night at his own place anymore. He only dropped by to pick up a few things, which would then end up staying at William's place. "Would you object if I suggested I move in with you?" he asked.

William walked up to Ronald, running his hands up his bared chest, up and around his neck to his jaw, cupping his face, forcing the blond to look up at him. "Why would I have a problem with that? You nearly live here as is," he replied with a smile.

Ronald grinned, "My thoughts exactly. I was just unsure as I brought it up first. Wouldn't want to barge in permanently when it's unwanted." He leaned into William's lips in a lingering kiss, "Now…before I get too stinky…" he slipped away, shedding more clothes until he stood near the tub, nude. The door wide open as he started to draw his bath.

Leaning against the door frame, Will crossed his arms over his chest and watched Ronald lean over and start the bath. He loved to watch the way the muscles in his back side flexed as he moved. Wanting to reach out and run his hands down his toned thighs, "Scythe, you are beautiful to look at," softly he spoke, marveling over his young lover.

Smiling, Ronald added some bubbles to the warm water, and mixed it around before slipping in and dipping down so that his lips touched the layer of bubbles, wetting his whole body before sitting up and grabbing a cloth to slowly run it over his skin, even lifting his long legs out of the water as he cleaned them, one at a time.

Will smirked, unfolding his arms, he walked over to the tub, taking the cloth from the blond's hands. "Allow me," he said lathering it up, as he began to wash the blond's back. Leaning over the edge of the tub, he nibbled Ronald's neck, his hand moving lower, down the blond's back, till it reached the tip of his tail bone. Will let go of the cloth, his fingers inching lower, caressing the curvature of his lover's rear, dipping between his cheeks. "I can't quite reach... Shall I join you...?" He whispered, his words dripping with lust. Not waiting for an answer he began to undo his waistcoat and shirt with his free hand.

Ronald turned around, catching his lover's lips with his own as soapy fingers pulled at William's belt before tugging it loose and opening the button to his slacks, blushing as his knuckles brushed against the hardness hidden there.

His breath hitching as Ronald's knuckles touched him, William slipped his shirt off. Pushing himself up off the floor he stepped out of his shoes. He bent over and grabbed the blond, at the back of his neck, forcing him to look up at him. He crushed his lips to his lover's, not waiting to remove his pants, he climbed into the tube straddling Ronald's lap, their lips never parting. William coaxed the blonde's lips apart, wrapping his tongue around the other's. "Mmm..."

Ronald gasped, leaning back against the side of the tub, his hands resting on William's hips where the soaked pants clung to him, now sure to be difficult to remove.

William broke the kiss and looked down into his lover's eyes, "I think I forgot to do something..." he teased, as he lowered his head, kissing the blond's neck. His right hand supporting Ronald's head, tilting it to the side, his left held onto the back of the tub.

Ronald only pushed the pants from his hips with difficulty, grunting slightly into the kiss.

William lifted himself up from the blond's lap, helping push them further down, the finally off. "There we go..." he said, capturing Ronald's lips once more.

"Hmmm~" Ron ran his hands along Will's skin, caressing his sides and bringing himself up tight against him.

"Ron…" He panted, with he hands back around the blond's neck, Will tilted his head back, his kisses wondering down to the young reaper's neck, trailing to his Adam's apple. His tongue, circling the bulge, he nipped it, then took it into his mouth and began to suckle.

"Ahh-ah! Wi-lll…mmmh…" one arm slid around Will's waist, holding himself up against the reaper, the other hand sliding up into his dark locks.

"Ah...you like that...don't you?" he whispered, his breath tickling the blond's damp skin, his tongue licking a water trail up his neck.

"Ahh—Senpai…please…" William was teasing him, hitting his sensitive areas, but not taking it far enough… Well, William T. Spears wasn't the only one who could tease. Ronald brought his lips to the other's ear with a moan, "You're being inappropriate, Master…"

A small chuckle escaped William, "Master? I like the sound of that." He sat back on his heels and looked down at his lover. "I want you to turn around...on your knees..." He ordered, placing his hands on the blond's hips, helping him slide out from under him.

Ron slipped out from under him and turned around, kneeling down and gripping the back edge of the tub, looking back at William with big eyes, "Like this?"

Will smirked, "Much better...I like you on your knees." He slid up behind the blond, spreading his legs apart, his hands slithered around his lover's waist, pulling him hard up against his chest. He bit down on the blond's shoulder, "You taste good too." he teased.

"Ahh!" Ronald gave an excited gasp, "Master, please…don't tease me!"

"You dare tell me to stop?" he sneered, his hands running down the blond's thighs, digging his nails in as he brought them back up. He Whispered in Ronald's ear, "Put your hands back on the back of the tub and bend over." he demanded the young reaper.

Shivering, Ronald obeyed and bit his lip, "What else…is it that Master demands?"

Will's hand swatted the young reaper's rump, "I want to hear beg..." he ordered, his hand caressing the cheek, he just assaulted.

Ronald's whole face flushed, "Pl-please, Master!" he stumbled over his words at first, "Please punish me! I've been a bad boy!"

Another smack to his rear; "You have been bad haven't you?" Will's hand reached between the blond's legs, teasing him.

Ronald flinched, "V-very bad! I-I'm sorry, Master! Forgive me, please! H-hit me again!"

Will's hand slid back up between the blond's legs, his finger tracing the outer edge of his entrance before he struck his cheeks again.

"Ahh!" the wet flesh of Ronald's rear started to turn pink, and the young reaper gripped the edge of the tub tighter, "Yes! Please! Punish me more!"

Bending over the young reaper, Will wrapped his arm around him, his hand taking a hold of his length, giving it tiny squeeze, his other hand on his hip. Will kissed the back of his neck and across his shoulders, "I want to hear you whimper and call my name," he commanded.

"Yes, sir." He responded with a small moan.

"Good..." Will replied, stroking his lover, his own member rubbing between the blond's thighs.

Ronald breathed out and looked back, "Please, Master…I want to feel all of you…" he moaned.

"Beg me... tell me what you want me to do. Maybe I will be kind enough to give you your punishment." Slapping his posterior once more, Will commanded his young prey, giving him another tug on his length.

"Pl—hahh!—please! I want you inside me!" he pleaded, "I need you!"

Letting go of the blond's length, Will turned his head to the side, "Suck!" he ordered, his fingers resting against the young reaper's lips.

Ron's lips parted and the digits invaded his mouth. He lewdly moaned as he ran his tongue along them and suckled them, making sure to coat them with a healthy coat of saliva.

"That's a good boy." Will purred, slipping the digits from Ronald's mouth and invading the blond's body by thrusting his first finger into his entrance and began to work him, back and forth he pumped his finger.

"Hahh!" moaning louder, the blond readjusted himself, clinging to the tub's edge and closing his eyes as his breath came out in small pants. "Y-yes…"

Slowly Will edged a second finger in, spreading his lover wider, circling and stretching him. He trailed kisses down his back, as his fingers worked his lover, feeling the blond's body opening more to him, he added a third finger. "Is my bad boy ready for his final punishment? Are you ready for me to fuck you for being bad?" He asked, giving his rear one more smack.

"YES!" Ronald gasped out as another slap landed across his flushed rear, "Fuck me hard, Master! Make me learn my lesson!"

Will pulled his fingers from the blond's body, lined himself up and pushed into his lover. One hand on his hip, the other gripping at his shoulder, a load groan falling from his lips. Slowly Will began to rock back and forth, nearly pulling all the way out, before thrust hard back into Ronald. "Do you like that?" he asked, pulling out to the very edged of his entrance, then ramming back into him, going deeper.

"Ghnahh!" Ronald cried out at the intrusion, one leg slipping in the tub, causing his back end to be held up mostly by his lover, and changing the angle in which Will's thrusts hit his walls at. "AHH! Ahh-ah-ahn! Y-Yes! Yes, Like that! Oh SCYTHE!"

William caught the blond, but did not stop thrusting, "Uhhhh...mmm..." he groaned, his hands gripping tighter on his lover's hips.

Biting down on his finger, the younger reaper writhed as his body succumbed to the rhythm inside him, the water around them sloshing back and forth, slapping against the sides of the tub. "Nnn-ahh! W-WILL!"

Slipping his hand to the front of Ronald, Will gripped his member, pumping it hard and fast, "Come for me... I want to hear you scream my name..." he demanded.

"A-Already—hnn—cl-ose! AHH!" The blond stiffened, the pressure becoming too much, and with a cry, he released into the warm bath waters surrounding them, "WILLIAM!"

Hearing his name on his lover's lips, his body tightening all around him, drove William over the edge. He thrust one last time, hard and deep, spilling his seed inside Ronald, collapsing onto his back, "Ronald..." breathlessly he whispered his lover's name, kissing his back. He wrapped his arms back around Ronald's waist, sliding his legs around he, pulled the blond back with him, as he sat down in the tub, the blond in his lap. Still inside him, Will rocked a bit, to tease the young reaper, laying his head back on his shoulder. "You received your punishment well...perhaps you deserve a reward...?" he quirked an eyebrow, placing a kiss to the blond's cheek, his hands pressing him to his body.

"Isn't getting a punishment from you a reward in itself?" he smirked, pressing a kiss to Will's own cheek.

Will could not help himself, he gave a little chuckle, meeting the young reaper's eyes. He lowered his head and brought his lips to his lover's. "What am I to do with you?"

"Oh, you know, love me, feed me, bend me over and fuck me on your desk…." he teased.

"Is that what you want me to do? Office play...hmm...? I will have to keep that in mind." he smirked, giving his hips a little thrust, letting the blond know he was still inside of him, he nipped his neck.

"I wouldn-NNHA!-'t object t-to a privet office party such as that… No one would ever suspect us, anyway. Not with your reputation!" the blond blushed.

Will lifted Ronald's hand out of the water bringing it to his lips. Without saying a word, he slipped a finger into his mouth and began to run his tongue around it.

"Will…" Ron spoke gently, "What are you doing..?"

Holding the finger lightly between his teeth Will responded, "Enjoying the taste of my lover... Do I have to stop now?" he asked in kind, giving the blond puppy dog eyes.

No…but the water is getting cold…"

"Alas you are right..." he sighed, letting go of the blond's finger. "Time to vacate the tub then." Placing his hands on Ronald's hips, he helped lift him from his lap, pulling himself out of the blond's body. As Ronald stood to get out of the tub, Will leaned up and nipped him on the rump.

Ronald gasped and stumbled out of the tub, holding his rear, "Are you an animal?"

"Maybe I am... What of it?" he grinned back, as he pulled the plug in the tub and stood up himself, reaching for his towel. "And don't look all shocked and pretend you are innocent. _You_ are the one who wants to be fucked in the office...bent over my desk, I recall!" he reminded the blond, climbing out of the tub and on to the cold hard floor.

"That's perfectly normal! You, on the other hand, literally bite my arse! Teeth marks and everything!" he complained, pointing at the circle of teeth marks on his cheek before drying himself.

William looked down at Ronald, hooking his arm around his waist, pulling him into his arms, his free hand reached around to rub the bite mark. "I am sorry...I did not mean to hurt you...if I did." he kissed him, tugging his bottom lip before he teased, "It was just to tempting to resist."

"You're incorrigible." He smirked, tossing his towel aside and walking to the bedroom to collapse into bed.

Following the blond into the bedroom, Will finished drying his body, running the towel over his hair. He walked over to his chest of drawers and pulled out a clean pair of boxers, blue with yellow and white stripes, but he decided not to worry with pajamas. "Ronald!" he called crawling in the bed beside his lover, laying down on his side, supported by one arm. He ran his hand up the blond's back, "Look at me...please...?" he requested, placing a soft kiss to shoulder.

"Hmm?" Ron peeked up at him, a small smile curling his lips.

"You are not upset with me...are you?" he asked.

"For what?" he pushed himself up and looked at William.

"For biting you...your arse...I mean." he explained, reaching out brushing a stray hair from the blond's face.

"You worry too much. I was teasing you, Will. If I was mad at you, do you really think I'd be crashing in the bed with you?"

Running his thumb over Ronald's cheek, Will leaned in and kissed him, "I knew you were not mad...but I never want to upset you Ron...I love you too much." he whispered, looking the blond in the eyes.

"I doubt you'd ever do anything to make me anything more than annoyed or a little jealous. Now come here, you make the best pillow." He pushed William down on the bed and curled up against him, head resting on his shoulder.

Chuckling, Will reached down and pulled the covers up over them both, he lifted his head and stuffed his pillow under it. He pulled Ronald tighter to him and kissed the top of his head. "I am so grateful you walked into my life. You mean the world to me. I love you, Ronald..." he softly whispered.

"Yeah, why were you stubborn about letting me in at first?" he teased, reaching over to turn off the light, "Night… Senpai."

"…'Senpai'?" Will turned to look at the blond, not saying a word he started tickling the young reaper. "I have been reduced to Senpai?" he said laughing.

"N-No! Stop!" The blond gasped out as giggles were forced from him.

Will stopped, the moonligt fell on the blond's face, the light dancing in his eyes, making them glow. All Will could do was stare at his lover and bask in his smile. "I was afraid..." he whispered.

"…of what?" he asked, slowly calming after the fit of laughter.

"That you would not love me back." Will confessed.

"I don't." Ronald said flatly, "I love you more, therefore, you love me back." He smirked.

A smile crossed the usually stoic reaper's face, he leaned down crushing the blond's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. "Mmm..." he moaned.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Grell awoke to the sound of a Lark outside his bedroom window; its song was soft and sweet. The sun had already risen, bathing him the warm glow of morning, as the sun's ray peeked through the cracks of his curtains, landing gently on his face. He gave a great yawn, as he sat up and began to stretch, his eyes growing large and wide, filled with fear. Once again he looked down to discover he was covered in blood. Over the past week, he had awoken in the morning covered in dried blood, with no memory of the night's past. He shook stumbling from his bed; he looked at himself in the stand alone mirror, trembling. What was going on? Where is all the blood coming from?

He tore his clothes off and threw them in the fireplace in his room, naked he lit a match setting them a blaze. Walking back to his bed he yanked the sheets off and tossed them into the fire as well. Wanting to be rid of the nightmare he was unable to wake from. He tried once more to remember the night before; watching the flames engulf the clothing and linens. But try as he might, he could only remember preparing for and climbing into bed, even falling asleep.

He turned to the bathroom; he felt dirty and sick to his stomach. In tears, he turned the water on to his shower and climbed in, the water as hot as his skin would allow. Sinking to the floor he began to cry, the shower floor turning crimson red as the blood ran from his body.

* * *

 

William picked up the newspaper he had purchased and began to read it; he had grown accustomed to purchasing a copy every morning on his way to work, from the local newsstand down the street, near his flat. And every morning he would arrive to work, sit it on his desk and wait till his first break to read. That morning, however, the boldly printed headline caught his attention.

_The Return of Jack the Ripper_

He was just beginning to read the story when a knock sounded his door. "Enter!" he called to whomever was seeking entrance.

"Mr. Spears...I have a report from..." Sarah, a secretary, stated, pointing upwards, indicating the higher-ups.

Sarah was of the cute little secretaries that often brought reports and such matter from the higher-ups. She was thin, short and had thick long brown hair, always neatly pulled up into a loose bun. She wore her usual black pencil skirt and matching black jacket, but always could be seen wearing purple high heels.

"What is it now? Which one is in trouble this time?" he asked, expecting it to be a report on one of the reapers under his charge. "Is it Eric?"

"I am afraid Sir...that it is none of the staff...but a more serious situation developing in London. The higher-ups would like you to look in on it. Here I shall leave this with you and let you read for yourself. They seemed a bit nervous...regrettably I am not privy to read the file, so I am unaware, other than what they have told me." She walked over to his desk, handing him the report.

"Thank you Miss Wallace. Please inform the higher-ups I will make this a priority and inform them post haste of anything I find." he assured her.

"Thank you Sir. I shall inform them as you requested." She replied, turning to leave. Opening the door she collided with the reaper that had nearly stolen her heart and stumbled back as he reached forward to catch her.

"Ronald!" she started. "You need to watch where you are going. You could have knocked me onto my back...not that I would have mined being on my back for you." She teased a sultry look in her eyes. She leaned up and gave the blond a peck on the cheek, her hand brushing his back side as she walked around him, to head back down the hall.

Ronald jumped, though wasn't surprised by her actions. She had grown overly attached to him as soon as he had smiled at her. He had never even taken her out after work as he had done to a good number of ladies before he confessed to William, and there was no asking her to tone it down. He had asked before.

Shaking his head and using his handkerchief to rub the lipstick from his cheek, he slipped into his lover's office and approached the desk, "If she was here then either someone is in trouble, or something big happened. But I think I know what. Have you seen this morning's paper?" he picked up the paper from Will's desk and held it out, "Think it's some sort of copy-cat killer?"

"For Grell's sake...it had better be." Will affirmed, looking up at Ronald. "He has not missed work, so I find it highly unlikely that he is involved." He flipped open the report and began to read, pausing he looked up at the blond. One statement disturbed the senior officer, his face dropping, a bad feeling sinking deep in to his very being.

Ron leaned against the desk and shrugged, "Well, the style is very 'Jack the Ripper-ish', but the victims aren't. This killer is after men, not prostitutes." Ron shrugged, "And what reason would Grell have? He's learned his lesson."

"Ron!" the dark headed reaper snapped, adjusting his glasses, he motioned to the report.

"What?" he snapped back, "No need to get snippy!"

"The report says the deaths were not on the to-die list. They were last minute additions. The souls were also already gone, by the time any reapers arrived to collect them. In addition the hearts were also carved from the bodies, but not found anywhere near the bodies." he informed the blond standing before him. "It appears-they believe that something supernatural is involved."

"Demon?" he shrugged, "Angel, rouge reaper…Hell, even a human exorcist or the like could have done it. Hearts are used in quite a few 'spells', after all."

"I do not want Grell anywhere near this case. I do not know how he would handle it. It is too reminiscent of his 'Jack The Ripper' days. Bad enough...he is going to find out about the crimes soon enough. I just do not want him to be aware that it may be a supernatural copy cat. There have been many human murderers, that emulated that debacle and they phased him little. Let us hope that remains the same with this case." he explained, concerning the report, hoping that Grell would not somehow get involved.

"All right, then who'll be put on the case?" Ron asked, taking the file and looking over it, "seems like one right up Grell's alley. People may go to him for help."

"That is precisely the reason the case is staying in my hands and my hands only." he said matter-of-fact, taking the file back from the blond.

"Nuh-uh." Ronald pulled the case file back front his lover's hands and pointed at the news paper, "You fit the profile of all the victims so far! What if this guy goes after you?"

"Honestly... Ronald I need you to keep an eye on Sutcliff. You appear to be the only one he trusts. And what do you mean I look like all the victims?" he asked picking up the paper to read the story for himself.

"Tall, dark, handsome…all the men seem to have your build and general coloring. If this is just a human, no big deal. But if not… He leaned over to kiss his lover, "I want you safe, Will."

Will reached up, placing his hand against the blond's cheek, "Nothing is going to happen to me. There are a lot of men that favor me...quite the majority in fact." he responded, accepting the waiting kiss from his lover. He wanted to reassure Ronald, but deep down inside, Will too had apprehensions. Standing up, Will did not break the kiss, instead he enfolded the young reaper in his arms, "I promise I will be alright...but I can not entrust this case to anyone else." he tenderly spoke, leaning his forehead against the blond's.

"…What about me? I—I mean, I know I'm young and inexperienced, yet, but I can report back to you directly each day!"

"No!" Will dismissed the thought as he turned from his lover, "I told you I need you to stick with Sutcliff. I need you to make sure he stays out of this investigation. That it does not affect him in any way, shape or form. End of discussion!" he barked the order, taking his seat once more, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"But I worry about you, Will…" Ronald frowned and slumped into a chair opposite Will, "I'll never forgive you if I loose you because of this!"

"You are not going to lose me. I am not going to let anything happen to me. I am merely supposed to be watching and investigating. At this point I will not be getting involved. Knowing anything, it will turn out to be those loathsome creatures... So you have no reason to fret. I can handle Demons." He looked up meeting Ronald's eyes, letting out a sigh, "I will keep you in the loop and if I determine that I need assistance...I will send for you. Does that satisfy you?" he asked, wanting to appease his lover the best way he knew how.

"…Better than nothing…" he mopped.

"Speaking of Sutcliff...have you seen him yet today? Come to think of it I have not seen much of him over the week. I think he may be avoiding me." he inquired, glancing over at the blond.

Ron shook his head, "I saw him in his office late last night, but not yet today."

Checking his watch, William sighed, "Will you do me a favor and check on him? He should be in his office by now. I have a lot of paperwork...things I must read up on. Find out if he has chanced upon the headlines today." He looked back up at Ronald, "Let me know if anything appears out of the ordinary with him. I can not afford to loose any reapers right now. I need him to be on guard and fully alert." He made the last part sound a bit more like an order, than a request. He didn't mean to sound so callous, but with this new case he could not afford to be soft.

"Fine. Just be careful." He sighed and got up, leaving William's office and heading down the hall to Grell's, pausing to knock on the door; "Senpai?"

Grell was fast asleep, slumped over, his head resting on the hard wood desk before him. One arm lay gently next to his head the other dangling at his side. A puddle of drool collecting at his chin, on the desk, his glasses sat crookedly on his face. Lost in slumber, he did not hear the knock on his office door, the only sound resonating in the office, was the very un-lady like snoring, coming from the sleeping redhead.

Ronald, hearing a snore, pushed into the office and sighed, "Senpai…you have to wake up. You can't get caught like this." He reached out and ran his fingers through the redhead's short hair, knowing it was the best way to wake him without being attacked.

The redhead snorted, feeling fingers running through his hair. Slowly his eyes fluttered open; "Ronnie?" Surprised to see the blond standing next to him, he blinked, rubbing his eyes carefully so that he didn't smudge his makeup, "What are you doing here?"

"Checking in on you. Good thing too. You know you shouldn't be sleeping on the job." He sat down on the edge of the desk, "How are you feeling, Senpai?"

"Exhausted!" he replied, painting a smile on his face, wipping the drool from his chin. "Other wise I am just fine. I think I just miss my Cleo. The bed seems empty without her...just hard to fall a sleep." Grell patted the blond on the knee. He knew that was partially a lie, while he missed his loving companion, he knew there was more going on in the night. He felt thoroughly exahusted every morning and even more so on the mornings he woke up covered in blood.

"Well, I have a feeling Will's working late tonight again…how about you and I go out and do something?" he offered, hoping to help the older reaper not feel so lonely.

Grell's eye lit up, "Really?" he beamed up at the blond. "Yes...I would love that." he clapped his hands together, wiggling in his seat.

"Then, make sure to get your work done on time. I'll pick you up at the end of our shift, and we'll go out and do what you want…even if it's going shopping." He winked.

"Oh thank you Ronnie!" the redhead exclaimed, bouncing out of his chair, throwing his arms around the blond's neck, nearly knocking him from the desk.

Ron smirked, "Don't go saying I never did anything for you." He joked lightly.

Grell shook his head, no. "I will get my work done...I promise." he assured the blond, as he took his seat once more, picking up his pen.

"Good girl." He straightened up and started for the door, "See you around."

"Yes! Later Mustard Seed!" He hollered to the blond, grinning.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped back with a chuckle as he moved to his own office to start on his paperwork for the day.

Grell looked down at the report he had been working on before he fell asleep, "Oops... I seem to have drooled on you. I am quite sorry." He apologized, using his handkerchief to wipe away the damp spot. Stuffing the cloth back into his pocket, he set his mind to doing his work. He smiled to himself, looking forward to the evening ahead.

* * *

 

Hours later, Ronald finished his last collection of the day and had headed back to the dispatch, finishing up his paperwork as he walked, and a special gift he had stopped by a shop to pick up after the reap, tucked carefully into his pocket. After he turned in his reports for the day and told William he was going to go out with Grell that evening, he returned to Grell's office and knocked on the door, "Senpai? Are you about ready?"

The redhead looked up at the door, "Come in Ronnie!" he called through the door. Scribbling his signature on the last report, he flipped it closed, as the blond opened the door.

"Ronald slipped in and smiled, "Done? Good." his smile widened, "I have a surprise for you. I think it's best to give you it now, rather than wait for later. I don't want to keep it in my pocket too long."

"Ronnie?" Grell asked, cautiously, not sure what the blond was getting at. He placed the last file on the stack of finished reports, ready to be turned in on their way out. "What are you up to?" he asked, quirking a brow.

Ronald only grinned and winked, "Close your eyes."

Grell let out a sigh, but complied, closing his eyes, he clasped his hands together, resting them on the desk in front of him, wiggling a bit till he sat straight up in his chair and waited.

Ronald reached carefully into the bulging pocket he had been careful not to jostle or bump, pulling out a small orange kitten with a red ribbon around it's neck. It blinked tiredly, having been asleep in the warm pocket. He carefully set it down on Grell's desk and it looked around, obviously confused as to why it had been moved, but then the twitch of Grell's finger caught it's attention and it pounced with a tiny 'mew'.

"I know he isn't Cleo, but he needs a loving home, and you need someone to be with at home…"

Grell jumped at the feel of something grabbing a hold of his thumb, _'What the_?' he wondered, opening his eyes, as the kitten meowed. His face lighting up, seeing the precious little fluff ball on his desk. "Aren't you just the handsomest little man..." he cooed, rubbing noses with the kitten. Chewing on his lower lip, he looked up at the blond, "Thank you so much Mustard Seed..." He sat the kitten on his desk, pushing the chair out, he rose, hugging the blond, "I love him!" he proclaimed.

Ronald grinned and hugged his 'sister' back, "I knew you'd like him. Poor thing was abandoned, and the pet store that picked him up couldn't afford to keep him much longer." He pulled back, "He doesn't have a name yet, though."

The redhead released the blond and picked the kitten back up, looking him over as he held him out. "Hmm? A name?" he thought allowed. "Oliver...! That's it... Oliver!" he gushed with pride.

Ronald blinked in surprise, "Is that a coincidence or are you naming him after me?" he smirked, "That's my middle name."

"I am aware Ronnie, that is your middle name and I am indeed...naming him after you." The redhead glanced over at Ronald grinning, "It is proper for the first male to bare his Father's name. Isn't that right, precious..." he cooed, at the kitten.

Ronald chuckled, shaking his head, "Well, are you two ready to go out?" he offered Grell his arm, "And have you decided our activities?"

Grell started to take the blond's arm, when he realised he wasn't wearing his coat. "Just a second Ronnie...here hold him." He thrusted the kitten into the young reaper's hands. He turned around, pulling his black coat from the back of the chair and slipping it on. "There...!" he chimed, taking the kitten back into his hands. Linking his right arm with the blond's left. "Lets drop him off at my place first, then we can be free to do what ever." He suggested, making their way out of the dispatch building and heading out into the pleasant evening.

"Of course." Ronald nodded, escorting the redhead down the walkways and to his flat, holding the kitten as Grell unlocked his door. He stepped inside after Grell and walked into the sitting room where Cleo's old cat bed still sat on the floor near the fireplace, setting the kitten down and watching him sniff the bed before he curled up on it, purring loudly. "Looks like Oliver is going to like it here." he grinned.

"Just let me get a spot of water...incase he gets thirsty while are gone. I'll fix him some dinner when I get home. Maybe I can pick him up something special to welcome him home while we are out..." He said dashing into the kitchen, grabbing Cleo's water bowl, filling it with fresh, cool water. He walked over to the purring kitten and sat it down next to his newly discovered bed. Giving him a little pet before returning to the blond's side.

"I would like very much like to get a brand new coat. This one is so plain and dull. How about it Mustard Seed? New coat and then dinner?" he asked batting his eyelashes at the blond.

"You and I both know that a 'new coat' will turn into a shopping spree since you have me to help carry things." Ronald teased, "But Dinner is fine afterwards."

The redhead locked the door behind them, "No...I think this evening I am much to hungry to shop. I feel as though I have not eaten in days...but I would like to get to the shop before it closes." He insisted, taking the blond's arm once more.

"We'll see." Ron chuckled and walked with him to the shopping district of London.

* * *

 

Walking out of the last shop for the night, Grell wore his brand new coat, red of course. It hung down, mid calf, shinny, gold buttons adorning it, three buttons on each wrist. It was not nearly as faminie as his former coat, but it at least fit properly. He looked over at the poor blond by his side. Ronald was left carrying three boxes and half a dozen bags in his hands. After having picked up the brand new coat, Grell could not resist stopping by the ladies shop next door and picking up a few new unmentionables, as well as a couple of new dresses. Next they had stopped by the shoe store, where Grell found the most enticing pair of heeled boots. They were crimson red, covered in black lace, with a rose pattern worked into the lace. Lucky for him he had small feet, for a male and could easily wear ladies shoes. He was happy in the fact, that they matched one of the lovely gowns he had purchased, at the previous shop.

Deciding it was time for dinner, the two headed towards the part of town, that hosted the food district.

"You poor dear. I have saddled you down with so much. Here let me take a few of those bags Ronnie." Grell offered, reaching, to relieve the blond of some of his burden.

"It's fine, Senpai, I knew this would happen. It always does." Ronald smiled, glad to hand off a few bags, "I'm just glad that this time you did not make me play dress-up with you in the dress shop.

"That, my dear, comes later." he teased. As Grell turned back around he saw the sign of a jeweler. "Ronnie? Would you mind waiting here for a moment? I would like to run into that shop over there, for just a minute. I shan't be to long and you can take a rest on this bench here." He asked, sitting the bags in his hands down on the bench.

Ronald nodded, "Try not to get distracted too much. We want to get to dinner before they get too busy and we end up having to wait a long time for a table."

"I won't..." he yelled over his shoulder.

Grell entered the little shop and walked over to the counter. He wanted to find something to give Ronald for a wonderful day, for being such a wonderful friend and so much more. A bright, beautiful, gold pendant caught his eye. It was small and discreet, just perfect for a young man like Ronald. "I will take that please." He said to the shop owner pointing to the pendant in the glass.

While the owner boxed and wrapped the gift, a small signet ring caught his eye. It was not extravagant, like many signet rings. It was on the simpler side, gold, rectangular and flat. It was engraved with a tiny little bird on it, a pigeon. Behind the golden pigeon, it was lined in black, giving the bird a more three dimensional appearance. Two very tiny rubies, were its eyes. "I would also like to purchase that ring." He added, when the shop owner asked if there was anything else.

Having made his purchases, he returned to the blond outside, "Alright Ronnie...lets eat!" He declared picking up the bags, as before, grinning at the young reaper, still sitting on the bench.

"Great! I'm starved!" Ronald grinned and stood up, re-gathering half the bags and walking next to Grell as they finally reached the restaurant they had chosen to eat at. He hurried forward a couple of steps and opened the door, holding it for Grell and following him in. He then requested a table for two, and they were quickly seated in the back corner near a window.

"I do not believe I have ever been here before. Have you?" The redhead inquired, looking around the quaint little bistro.

"Once. When it first opened. Stacy from accounting wanted to come here with me back before I was with Will." He said, opening the menu, "Changed the menu since then, though."

"Do any of the girls back at the office know yet? About you and Will...I mean..." The redhead asked, glancing over the menu.

The blond shook his head, "The only person who knows about us would be you, Senpai. Will wishes to act professional at work, and the rumors would also go out of hand if people knew; so production would drop. We discussed it and chose to keep it between ourselves to avoid that and all the attention it'd draw. My being so popular…and his reputation…I'm sure you can understand." He chuckled, "Unfortunately, it means that a few of the ladies still get clingy with me, and Will gets a little jealous once in a while if he sees it."

"Yes I can imagine Will being...a bit possessive..." Grell giggled, "Especially over something as scrumptious as you."

Music began to fill the restaurant, as a three piece band took up playing music across the floor from the two reapers. A few couples stood and began to dance to the gentle melody. Grell glanced in their direction, getting lost in the scene, the couples gliding across the floor.

"May I take your orders?" The waiter asked, catching the redhead off guard.

"Ronald you go first...I am still deciding." He said, clutching at his chest, his heart racing, from the fright he received from the waiter's sudden appearance.

Ronald nodded and quickly placed his order and waited for Grell to do the same. "I hope you are having fun, Senpai." He said after the waiter left.

Grell placed his order quickly, having made his decision, then smiled, "Yes...I am having a fantastic time...it has been to long since I have had this much fun." A new song began to play and the redhead turned his attention back to the dancing couples. "Don't they look lovely...so happy." He commented to the blond.

Ronald looked out at the dance floor, "Yeah." He chuckled, knowing that had he been with William, they'd already be out on the dance floor. He'd been surprised to learn William loved dancing, and they went dancing whenever they got the chance. He glanced at Grell, taking in the longing look in the redhead's eye. He stood up and held out his hand, "Would you like to join me for a dance while we wait for our dinner to arrive?"

The redhead looked up, he blinked in surprise, "Umm...oh! Yes...I would love to!" Delicately, he placed his hand into the blond's. Standing up, he allowed Ronald to escort him to the dance floor. "I have to admit it has been sometime since I had a partner to dance with. I hope I am not too rusty." He giggled, stepping into Ronald's arms.

"Just don't step on my feet and we'll be good." Ronald smiled, leading him to the dance floor and placing his hand on his hip, "And I'm sure you'll regain the hang of it quickly. A lady never truly forgets how to dance."

Unfortunately Grell had never danced the ladies part. His body automatically moved as the lead, his leg colliding with Ronald's, the point of his shoe ramming into his ankle. "Oh my...I am terribly sorry Ronnie." He said apologetically.

"Ah… no, sorry… I just assumed you'd want me to take the lead…" Ronald blushed, "You can if you want. I've done both many times."

"You do not mind dancing the ladies part...with me?" He asked shyly, a tinge of pint sprinkling across his face.

"Of course not. I've done so plenty of times with Will, and even Eric…heck, there might've been a few times with a drunken stranger or two. I'm perfectly fine with you taking the lead." He moved his hand from Grell's hip and up onto his shoulder.

"Alright here we go..." Grell gulped, placing his hand firmly on the blond's waist, letting the music whisk them away. "I am afraid my last dance partner...was Anne and being that she was a lady...I certainly could not ask her to lead. Prior to that, I was human...so naturally I have only ever danced with females." He told the blond, slowly making their way around the dance floor.

"I would have bet anything that dancing was a common hobby of yours. You have plenty of dancing dresses and shoes in your wardrobe."

"I love to dance..." The redhead looked down, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink once more, "I would love to learn how to follow. I have always dreamed of being held in the arms of handsome man and dance until we could dance no more." He confided, his voice low. He looked up at the blond, "You are the first man I have ever danced with."

"I'm no teacher, by any means…but maybe sometime I can teach you?" The blond offered as Grell guided him along the dance floor with the other dancing couples, though they did get a few strange looks for being two men dancing together.

"I would like that...I would be forever grateful." He smiled, "It's a good thing Will has already snatched you up...or I might ha..." Grell looked away, unable to finish his sentence.

"Might, what? Snatch me up for yourself?" Ronald laughed, "Senpai, I already know I'm not your type. Besides, We're like siblings."

Grell plastered a smile onto his face, as he looked back at the blond, "Y-yes...you are quite right." He giggled, "What a silly notion."

As the song came to an end, Ronald tucked a lock of red behind Grell's ear and looked over to their table, "Looks like our dinner arrived."

The redhead looked over at the table, "Shall we?" He asked, offering his arm to the blond.

"It'll only get cold if we don't." he smiled, taking his arm and walking with him back to the table.

The two ate in comfortable silence, even ordering dessert to go, deciding to take it with them and enjoy later, when they got back to Grell's flat. The evening had grown dark; the lamps lit along the city streets. Reaching the steps of the redhead's flat, Grell reached into his pocket plucking the keys out, giggling over another story the blond was telling, of his days at the academy. "That did not happen...You, sir, are a liar." He teased over his shoulder, as he held the door open for Ronald

"I swear on my after-life, it happened!" The blond insisted as he slipped into the flat after Grell and kicked off his shoes. He then walked in and flopped onto the couch, "Looks like Oliver had some fun while we were out…I think you left a feathered boa out or something." He said, noticing red feathers scattered around the floor, the kitten sleeping soundly on a large pile.

"Crap! I forgot I had that out...Oh well I was going to get rid of it anyways... But just look at all the feathers...!" he winced, taking in the sight.

"At least he had fun while stuck here alone." Ron chuckled, "Maybe you can use some of the feathers to make him a toy to play with."

"I just might do that." Grell replied, hanging his new coat up and unlacing his shoes, slipping them off. "Let me grab a couple of plates and some forks. What would you like to drink? Also would you mind carrying everything into the bedroom for me? Just sit it all next to the mirror and I will put everything away later." he asked, entering the kitchen.

"Whatever you have is fine." Ronald said, getting up and gathering all the bags, hauling them all to the bedroom. He dropped them off on the bed and looked around, a frown tugging on his lips. The bedroom had been torn apart. The sheets were missing, blankets on the floor, and clothes were strewn across the floor, rather than hanging in the wardrobe. "Grell? What happened in here?"

Grell froze, everything hitting him all at once. He had forgot that his room was a mess. His hand opened, dropping the plate he was holding. It hit the marble counter, breaking in half. He took off running for his bedroom, stopping as he entered the room. He looked right at the blond, his eyes wide, he swallowed hard. "I-I..."

Ronald sighed, "Don't tell me you have been sleeping like this. Come, where are your sheets? I'll help you clean up."

Biting his bottom lip, Grell walked over to the linen closet in the hallway, pulling out a clean set of sheets. Helping the blond clear off the bed, he unfolded the bottom sheet and spread it over the bed. "Thank you Ronnnie...I-I just haven't been myself lately." he half grinned, a bit embarrassed, looking over at the blond.

Ronald nodded, "…Still upset that I stole Will..?" he asked. He knew he was forgiven, but that didn't mean the redhead wasn't upset.

"What? No!" Grell exclaimed, crawling across his bed on his hands knees, until he was standing in front of the blond. "Listen to me...I am not upset with you. Not what so ever. We can not control who we fall in love with. I-I could never fault you for that." He took the blond's hands into his own, "I admit it hurt to find out like that...but if you are happy. I can't deny you that."

Ron shook his head, "Just because you forgive me and understand doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt you. You have the right to be upset. You loved him longer than I even existed."

Grell sat down on the bed, letting go of Ronald's hands, his face downcast. "You are right I have loved him for a long time..." tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

"And that's what I'm talking about." He finished tucking the sheet on the mattress and sat down, drawing the man into his arms, "We hadn't wanted you to find out that way. We had wanted to tell you personally, maybe take you out for dinner or something…just make it more personal. Try to lessen the blow to your heart.

"I am happy for you Ronnie...I really am." he whispered, leaning his head on his shoulder. He slipped his hand into his pant pocket, pulling out the little gift, he hand bought for the blond. "I want you to know what you mean to me." he said, sitting up right, handing Ronald the wrapped box.

Ronald raised an eyebrow, taking the small, slender box from the redhead's offering hand, "Senpai…you really didn't have to…" he said, surprise in his voice.

Grell watched as the blond opened the box, inside was the gold pendant, he had purchased earlier. The pendant was a tiny angel, with emerald eyes. "An angel for an angel." the redhead stated, softly.

"Well, I hope you more mean the human's stereotype for angels, in that case." Ronald chuckled, taking the pendant out of the box and holding it up. It was a little more feminine than he normally would wear, but it was a gift, so he slipped it on around his neck, trying to clasp it in the back.

"Here, let me. Turn around." Grell took the chain from the blond's hand and clasped it for him, "Yes I mean it in that fashion. Now let's have a look at you..." He said, turning Ronald back to face him. He reached out, lifting the tiny angel into his hand, "You are my guardian angel...Ronnie."

Ronald smiled and shook his head, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Grell's cheek, "In that case, come to me when things are bothering you…don't take it out on your bedroom." He teased, "Thank you."

"I will try...I promise." The redhead stood up, "Now shall we finish...so we can finally have that delicious dessert?" he asked, giggling.

Ronald nodded and got up, gathering the bedding to help make the bed.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks had passed, and William had gotten nowhere on the rumored return of Jack the Ripper. No witnesses, no leads…nothing. And with all the overtime it caused him, he'd been having to stay at the office at night had been getting on Ronald's nerves, who in part began to complain until the older reaper agreed to take him out for the evening.

Ronald, in much better spirits than he had been, smiled at Grell who had caught him as he headed to Will's office to drag him away from his work, "Sorry, Senpai. Will's promised me no overtime today. We can go out dancing some other time."

Grell stood watching as the blond dashed away and out of sight. Sighing, a little disappointed, he made his way back home. He knelt down next to the little orange tabby, asleep next to the fireplace as always. "Good evening Oliver...How is my precious little darling?" He asked the purring kitten, petting his chubby little belly.

Standing up, the redhead made his way into his bedroom and slipped off his shoes letting them stay where they fell. He slowly undid his tie, dropping it on the floor as well. He sauntered over to his armoire, pulling open the doors and grabbing his new favorite pair of pajamas. Quickly he removed the rest of his work clothes and climbed into the warm, soft night clothes. To tired and disappointed to eat, he instead climbed into bed. He lay for a short while staring up at the ceiling, as tears gathered and spilled from his eyes, but soon the exhausted reaper was fast asleep.

Grell opened his eyes; he was standing on the bank of the Thames. Dark clouds hung low over head, threatening rain, maybe more. Blackness surrounded him, blanketing him, blocking out the city fast asleep. A familiar scent caught his nose. "So you are here?" he asked the night.

"You have been busy as of late, my sweet." Madam Red's voice hummed in his ears, the feel of her hands wrapping around him from behind, though she did not appear to him, "He makes you happy…why are you not with him right now..?"

Closing his eyes, the redhead curled his lips snarling, "Because _h_ ' wanted him all to himself tonight." He moved his hands up over Angelina's, at his waist. "Where have you been my 'Pet'? You haven't come round to play lately..."

"I am a part of you. You have not been in need of me to speak with you…That boy…that young man has been so good to you—to us." A warm breath feathered over Grell's ear, "It's not fair that man would take him from us. And he doesn't deserve Ronald…always working…breaking Ronald's heart the same he always had yours…" a transparent hand slid up Grell's torso, "We could treat him right."

"Ahh..." a moan slipped past the redhead's lips at the feel of her hand sliding up his body. "Yes..." he whispered. "He deserves better. We could give him so much more." A flash of lightening rippled across the night sky, lighting up Grell's green eyes, making them appear to glowing.

"Such a cute young man." The voice agreed.

Below, a man who appeared to be in his early thirties stepped out of a business door and started down the street. His dark hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Oh look, another heartbreaker…" Madam's voice whispered.

"I believe it is time that he be taught a lesson..." His voice grew dark and his eyes locked onto his pray, narrowing. "Come Madame...let us have a spot of fun with this one." he snarled, falling in step behind the unsuspecting man.

The man walked down the pavement till he came to the end of the block. He turned the corner nearly colliding with a dark figure, "Pardon me Sir." he acknowledged.

"You are pardoned... May I ask what time it is, my watch seems to have...died..." The word dripping from the mysterious figure's lips.

The man pulled his watch from the breast pocket of his coat, flipping it open, "It appears to be—" The man dropped to his knees, his eyes wide with surprise, before passing out after being struck over the head. Grell stood over his body, a sadistic grin carved onto his face, his chainsaw in his hands. "Now lets begin your lesson..." he sneered.

* * *

 

Ronald flopped face forward onto the couch with a groan, "I think I ate too much…" he complained. He and William had gone out to dinner and had just gotten home.

Chuckling, William knelt down next to the blond, his hand rubbing his back, "That is what you get for eating two plates of Chicken Alfredo and a bowl of soup, as well as...what was it? Four breadsticks? –Not to mention the wine."

"Not funny, Will." The blond pouted, rolling onto his back, "I was hungry and had skipped lunch. It seemed perfectly logical to make up for it!"

Will leaned over and kissed the blond's pouty lips, "I love it when you pout at me." he teased. Will got up and pulled his coat off, draping it over the back of his favorite chair, before sitting and removing his shoes. "So how are things with Sutcliff? You haven't mentioned much about him and yet you have been spending a lot of time with him as of late." he looked over and asked the young reaper.

"He's mostly lonely, so I've been taking him out. You know, so he has a shopping buddy to annoy, or a dance partner to step on toes. As far as I can tell, he hasn't heard of this new 'Jack the Ripper' that's hitting London"

Will quirked a brow, "Dancing? Partner? Toes?...But I thought the redhead already knew how to dance...and good if he hasn't caught wind of the incidents... I may be able to clean this up before he ever does."

Ronald shrugged, "He knows how to lead, but he doesn't know how to follow, surprisingly. And I hope you do. I miss you. This coming home every night after I'm already asleep has got to end!"

Sighing, William ran a hand through his hair, "Ronald...you know how important this case is and I am honestly trying to get to the bottom of it...but whom ever is behind the murders is doing an exceptionally good job cleaning up after themselves. I have not come up with anything." He walked over to Ronald, lifting his legs, he sat down next to him, lying his legs down in his lap. "I miss being with you too. And what do you mean Sutcliff does not know how to follow?" he asked, puzzled.

"He leads. In dancing. He never took the 'lady's' place on the dance floor. I've been trying to teach him but it seems he's a born leader. He always ends up trying to lead anyway without realizing it and my toes get smashed."

Will chuckled, "Well now there is an image I never would have imagined. Grell Sutcliff; dancing like a man. Here let me rub your poor toes." He took of his lovers shoes and started massaging the blond's toes.

"You'd be surprised just how manly he really is under all that makeup and frills." He said with a small moan, "That feels good…"

"Are we talking about the same Grell Sutcliff?" He asked looking at the blond, a perplexed expression on his face.

"You mean there is more than one?" he teased, "I don't think the world could handle two Grells."

"I am just trying to imagine Grell being more manly, I do not see it. Not the way he fawns over men and I would have assumed he would have been the lady, while dancing." He remarked, as an image forming in his head.

"I assumed so too the first time we danced. It's really not the case…" he sat up and wiggled around, replacing his legs with his head so he could better look up at his lover, "He's a lady, but he's all man when he needs to be."

"I really have not been very fair to him...have I?" He asked looking down at his lover, running his fingers through black and blond locks.

"No one has." Ronald pointed out, He only shows one side of himself, and people think that's all that's there. He's opened up to me, and now, because I know more about him, I feel like…he needs me, you know?" he reached into the neck of his shirt and pulled out the pendant Grell had given him, "He gave me this…and said I was his guardian angel. I think I make him feel safe."

Will gently took the angel from Ronald, leaning forward to get a better look at it, careful not to pull on the chain. "Very interesting I would never..." He let his words fall away as he thought to himself, _'Grell Sutcliff you are full of surprises. I am sorry that I never gave you a chance.'_ He smiled at the blond in his lap, "That was very kind of him...a special gift."

"I was surprised." Ronald nodded, "Usually when he gets it in his head to buy me something, it turns out to be a dress."

"And when am I going to get to see you in one of these specially bought dresses for you?" the older reaper quirked an eyebrow at his lover, "Hmm?" he asked.

Ronald's face flushed, "Why would you want to?" he groaned, cursing himself for mentioning it.

"I believe you would look quite fetching in one...and I am curious." he retorted, teasingly, tapping the blond on the nose with his finger.

"But I'm a guy!"

Pushing the blond up onto his knees and facing him to the back of the sofa, William got down on his knees behind him, pressing into him, "Yes...well I take you like a woman nearly every night, already." William replied, whispering into Ronald's ear.

Ronald gasped and shivered, closing his eyes as his face darkened more, "…Orange, red or white?" he squeaked out, not believing he was offering such a thing.

A devilish chuckle tickled the blond's neck, as his lover whispered, "I think the red one...I wonder what you look like in red." he purred, pressing his lips against Ronald's shoulder.

"Rules!" Ronald straightened and turned around to look at William, "No one hears about this! Ever! Not even Grell-senpai! If he found out he'd never stop using me as a doll to dress up! It stays between you and I!"

"Deal! Now go put it on and let me see you in it." He ordered the blond, smacking him on the rear as he got up off the sofa. Will settled back to wait, a wide grin on his face.

With an annoyed sigh, Ronald walked back into the bedroom and started digging through the still unpacked boxes of things from his old apartment, finally finding the red dress Grell had given him. He stripped down, tossing his suit over the arm of a chair and pulled the dress on, letting it flutter around his frame before he quickly fastened the buttons along the side. The bright red dress was short in the front, falling only to his mid-thigh, and longer to his ankles in the back. The top was skin-tight, leaving little to the imagination, especially with the V-neck. It had no sleeves, but Grell had included a pair of long black gloves to go with it. He pulled the gloves on as well and glanced at himself in the full-length mirror attached to the inside of the wardrobe door which stood open.

Blushing lightly, he made up his mind. If he was going to do this; he was going to go all out. Kneeling next to the box, he dug deeper, finding the small amount of makeup Grell had given him and he hadn't gotten around to throwing out. Using the mirror, he applied the light pink lip gloss, but ignored the eyeliner as the thing honestly scared him. He then took an orange-ish-yellow flower hair clip and tucked it up in his hair by his ear.

He stood up and looked at his reflection once more; "What the fuck are you doing, Knox?" he sighed before opening the door to the hall and walking barefoot out to the sitting room, peaking through the archway, "No laughing, either!"

"I promise no laughing." Will hollered back to the blond, who was still hiding in the hallway.

Ronald was nervous as he stepped into the archway, his pose almost shy as he hugged himself, feeling exposed and vulnerable. The fluttering in his stomach was almost enough to make him nauseous. "I-I hope you realize how much I love you in order for me to do this." He flushed.

William got up from the sofa, not a word falling from his lips as he walked over to the nervous blond. Standing before his lover he placed to fingers under his chin, forcing Ronald to look up at him, "You look absolutely stunning..." He remarked, his voice low and soothing, as he lowered his head covering the blond's mouth with his own. His free arm, snaked around Ronald's waist, pulling him into his arms.

Ronald blushed brighter, closing his eyes as he pressed into William's kiss, "I…didn't think you would be into this sort of thing…" Ronald muttered against his lips.

"I did not think I would either, but..." Desperate to feel Ronald's lips on his once more, Will ran his hand up to the back of the blond's neck, his fingers tangling with his two-toned locks, as he crushed their mouths together, "Mmm..." he moaned into the kiss, his tongue forcing Ronald's lips apart.

"Will…" Ronald slid his arms up around Will's neck, pressing up into the deepening kiss by popping up onto his toes. Feeling a little more confidant—in the privacy of their own home—the blond broke the kiss, his lips feathering over Will's cheek and brushing against his ear as he whispered, "I'm not wearing anything under this…"

Will's eyes lit up and then darkened, as a hungry smile appeared on his face. Without a word he scooped the blond up into his arms and carried him to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

* * *

 

The dark-haired man groaned, reaching up to cradle his throbbing head and looking around at his unfamiliar surroundings. It was dark, damp, and cramped. The walls were stone, and floor dirt. He lay upon a rotted old table that creaked when he loved, stripped of his clothing, and looking up at an old lantern swaying slightly overhead. The sounds of crickets and frogs drifted in on the cool breeze from the cracks in the walls, and the shadow of a man could be seen in the far corner. "Wh-what is this?" the man sat up, trying to cover himself, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The mysterious figure walked into the light, a menacing grin on his face, his narrowed eyes peering through large round spectacles at his prey on the table. His hair the color of sable, he wore a simple brown coat, stained with blood. He raised his white gloved hand, pressing one finger to his lips, "Shhh..." he hushed to the man. Slipping the index finger tip in his mouth, he slipped the glove off, using his teeth, revealing red painted nails on his finger tips.

The man's eyes widened, panic setting in. "Y-you're him, aren't you? J-Jack the Ripper!" He'd heard the rumors, read the horrifying stories in the paper…he'd known that the infamous killer had returned, only this time, he seemed to be killing men rather than women.

A cold hand seized the man by the throat, "How nice of you to join us...shall we begin your lesson now?" He asked, lowering his head, so that their noses were nearly touching. "Yes I believe it is now time to do so." In the blink of eye, Grell bound the man's hands together, bringing his arms over his head, tying them to one of the supports of the table.

The man's grey eyes widened and he struggled against the ropes, his heart pounding so hard in his chest he swore the killer above him could hear it. He felt he was on the cuff of a panic attack…no, no he was already within one; struggling to breathe properly.

Grell ran his hand down the man's body as he slowly made his way down to his feet. He bound them together and tied them to the support, at the other end of the table. "Now that you are nice and tied up..." he hummed, walking back up to the man's side, "Here you may want to bite down on this..." He smiled chillingly, as he gagged the man with a leather strap. He picked up a scalpel, examining it, the light reflecting off the brightly polished silver, blinding the man slightly. "I am now going to remove your heart and show you what it looks like...when it is crushed. Then...you will understand the pain and suffering you have caused, crushing hearts." he ranted, gritting his teeth togther.

"MMM!" The man protested, thrashing against his bindings, "MM-MMM!" This man was insane. Well, all killers were, but this one was targeting _him_.

Placing the scalpel to the man's chest, he pressed, gliding it downwards, blood seeping out from the incision. The man screamed out against the gag in his mouth, sweat oozing from every pore of his trembling body. Grell sat the scalpel down, replacing it with a pair of forceps. Using them he pulled the man's flesh back, revealing his chest cavity. The victim's body began to go into shock. "My...my...my...aren't we a weak one. I guess I am just going to speed up your lesson. I would not want you to die before your heart was removed." he chided, looking the man in the eyes, his finger wagging at him.

The sound of the man's ribs shattering cracked loudly in the small room as Grell's hand pushed through them, snapping them like twigs. The man's heart thumping below their fragments. "There we are. Ready to see your heart at last?" He asked, picking the scalpel back up.

The man's eyes seemed to be frozen wide with terror and pain, glued to Grell as a hand reached into his chest and gripped his hammering heart., and then more sharp pains as it was cut into, severing it from his body, and his world going black, eyes glazing over and dulling, still wide open.

Grell watched the man slip away as he tore his heart from his chest, "NO! You aren't suppose to die yet..." He snapped, sitting the man's heart down next to his body. Hunkering down at the man's head, Grell combed his fingers through the man's hair, whispering in his ear, "You are suppose to watch me..." He grabbed the heart, lying it down in front of the man's lifless face. "CRSUH IT!" He snarled, slamming his fist down, splattering the heart everywhere. Getting to his feet, he summoned his chainsaw, plunging it into the man's body, reaping his soul.

* * *

 

Ronald panted as he lay collapsed on William's chest, his red dress still on, but quite ruffled, the lip gloss that remained was smudged, hairclip and gloves missing, and a sticky mess leaking out and down his legs.

"We…n-never did it three times in a row like that bef-ore…" he gasped, his breath feathering across William's sweaty pectoral.

"You've never worn a dress before either..." William teased, kissing the top of the blond's head. "Remind me to thank Grell next time I see him...for buying you that damned contraption." His fingers playing with the delicate strap of the dress, that had fallen off of Ronald's shoulder.

"I…" he blushed, "I guess, I could wear these things more often—in private—if you'll react like this…"

Will brushed the hair from Ronald's face, "Anytime you want to dress up for me...I will be more than happy to oblige you." He smirked, cupping the blond's face and pressing his lips to his lover's.

"I love you…" he whispered, "More than anything…I love you."

Will wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, rolling him onto his back, settling himself over one of Ronald's legs. Gazing into his lover's eyes, he leaned down, softly he kissed him, before slowly pulling back. "I love you too...Ronald..." he breathed, capturing his lover's lips once more.

Ronald smiled into the kiss, hoping that nothing would ever—ever separate them.

"What made you fall for me? I mean why were you attracted to me?" Will asked curiously.

"At first..? You were simply the most handsome man I'd ever seen…and then… I started to admire your dedication and work ethic as I got to know you when I graduated…I'm not sure when it turned from admiration to a crush…" the blond admitted softly.

"My work ethic?" he chuckled. "With your party, carefree attitude..."

"If I had your work ethic, I'd never have overtime and could party no problem." Ron pointed out.

William could not help himself and laughed, burying his face in the blond's neck. "What am I suppose to do with you?"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

It was the early hours of morning, darkness still covered the city. The blankets had gathered around Grell's legs twisting and bidding him, as he tossed and turned. Images of blood and silver flashed through his mind, as sounds of screams rang in his ears. His breathing became rapid and he moaned in his sleep, turned once more; unaware he was next to the edge. He tumbled from the bed, hitting the floor with hard thud. His eyes shot open, sitting up, he raised his hands, finding them once more covered in blood. He screamed, cold sweat pouring from his brow. Shaking his head, an overwhelming dread covered him like a bridal veil. He pushed himself into the corner of his bed where it met his nightstand and wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his head against them, he began to rock back and forth.

An hour passed before he pushed himself up and stumbled to the bathroom.

Grell sat in his bathtub, the water having grown cold, the water blood red, but he refused to emerge. The images of his dream, lingering in his head, playing over and over—losing all sense of time.

* * *

 

Ronald frowned, knocking on Grell's office door, "Senpai, you in there?" he tried the handle, finding it locked. He had been looking for the redhead for fifteen minutes with no luck. They had a collection together, soon, but as far as he could tell, Grell hadn't checked into work yet.

The blond gave up and hurried to Will's office, ignoring the fact that the man was in a meeting with Alan when he burst in, "I can't find Grell."

Will looked up, stunned that the blond would barge into his office without knocking, especially knowing he was in a meeting, but Grell's name caught his attention. "What did you say Ronald?" he asked, a bad feeling filling his gut.

"Grell's not here. We have a collection soon, but his office is still locked up tight." Ron repeated.

"We are finished here. Humphries I want you to go with Ronald and assist him on his reap. I will head over to Grell's place and see if I can find him." he commanded. Looking up at Ronald, as he stood, "Alan will you excuse us for just a moment? I would like to speak with Knox for just a moment."

Alan nodded, "Yes, sir." He gathered the papers they had been discussing and left, closing the door gently behind him.

Ronald looked up at William, "I'm worried about him…he's not new to running late…but not showing up at all?"

William wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him to his chest. "I am sure he is ok. I will go over there and find out for sure. He may have forgot to set his alarm or something." He tried to assure the blond everything was alright, but deep down he was worried too. "Now go with Alan and try not to worry, I don't want you to lose focus and something happen to you." Kissing Ronald on top of the head, squeezing him tighter, as he spoke.

"Don't go worrying about me, Will." The blond sighed, nuzzling himself in against his lover before pulling away, "I'm tough. I'll be fine. And if Grell's still sleeping, give him a good kick in the arse for leaving me without my partner this morning!"

Will gave a little chuckle, "I will be more than willing to do that. Now you need to get going." He gave the blond a quick kiss, before letting him go. He walked over to his desk and picked up his coat slipping it on before heading out. He flipped his light off and locked up his office, as he shut the door behind him. _'What are you up to Sutcliff_?' he thought to himself, making his way down the stairs to the lobby and heading out into the fresh morning air.

Quickly he left the reaper realm and made his way to the crimson reaper's home. Approaching the last step, Will paused for a moment to straighten his attire, adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat. He rapped upon the door, but received no response. He reached into his pant pocket pulling his keys from his pocket, selecting the one for Grell's flat. Years earlier, the redhead had given him a set for emergencies or perhaps in hopes that William would use them for something other than an emergency. One could never be sure when it came to Grell Sutcliff.

Unlocking the door, Will turned the knob and let himself in. "Sutcliff?" he called. "Are you in here?" To which there was no reply.

Stepping further into the entryway, Will could hear the tiny cry of a kitten. He walked to the back of the sofa and peered into the parlor. Curled up in a ball, lay the crimson reaper, fast asleep on the carpet of his living room. He was dressed in gray slacks, a white linen shirt, with matching gray waistcoat. His hair was combed and styled like a typical Englishmen. He wore red socks on his feet, his gloves lay on the coffee table and his new red coat was draped over the chair. The kitten, was playing with a rope, that had three red feathers attached to the end. Seeing that they had a guest, the kitten looked up at William and meowed once more.

Taking in the sight, William walked around the sofa and crouched down and picked up the kitten. "You must be Oliver..." Will whispered, nuzzling the kitten with his cheek. "Aren't you a cutie. A redhead for a redhead." He chuckled.

" _Meow_!" Oliver cried out, as if insulted.

"Quiet Olie! Mama's trin' t' slee..." Grell mumbled, hearing the kitten's cry.

Will smiled, placing the kitten back down on the floor. He bounded off and nuzzled the redhead under the chin.

"Olie!" He giggled, as he snuggled the kitten closer to his body.

"Grell." Will whispered, reaching out and gently touching the redhead's shoulder.

The redhead froze with fear, unsure if he was dreaming once more or if someone, was in fact in his home. Slowly he opened his eyes, setting his gaze upon the familiar face looking back down at him. "William!" He exclaimed, bolting up and throwing his arms around the man. "Rhea! I am so glad it is you!"

Surprised by the redhead's reaction, Will cautiously wrapped his arms around Grell. "Yes it is me...are you alright Grell? You didn't show up to work. Ron has been worried sick about you." He inquired, gently as possible.

Grell pulled back, looking at Will, his eyes darting back and forth. He held onto William's arms for support. "I didn't get much sleep last night. I-I wasn't feeling all that great this morning." he explained, looking all around him. "Why am I on the floor?" He asked, not sure how he came about, sleeping in his living room, on the floor.

"You don't remember how you got here?" Will asked in return.

"No! I-I remember waking up..." An image of waking up covered in blood, flashed through his mind. "Oh God!" he yelped, his eyes growing big, filled with fright.

"What is it?" Will asked, concerned, as he pulled the redhead into his arms. He laid Grell's head against his chest, and rested his head atop the crimson locks, his arms around him protectively. Rubbing Grell's back soothingly, "Shh...It is alright. Can you tell me what you remembered?" He prodded a little bit further.

* * *

 

Ronald turned off his scythe as he finished collecting the final soul and jotted down a few notes before looking at Alan, "Thanks for helping, Senpai." He smiled.

Alan shrugged, "It got me out of the office for once. It's nice to get away from the paperwork for a bit." He smiled back and held out his hand, "I'll turn in the reports."

The blond tilted his head in a silent inquiry.

"You're still worried about Grell, aren't you? If you go now you'll have time to check on him without being late for your next collection." The brunet said, taking Ronald's files and tucking them under his arm, "Just remember to smack him upside the head for me for not showing up for work."

"Thanks, Al." Ronald grinned; turning to dash off towards Grell's flat, dismissing his scythe as he hurried.

* * *

 

"Grell...answer me. Please!" Will pushed the redhead back abit, forcing Grell to look up at him.

Grell searched his eyes, "I-I... It was Olie... H-he was in bed with me and rip-ripped my pajamas." he lied, letting out a big sigh. "As for falling a sleep out here..." He waved his hand around, flippantly, "I haven't the foggiest idea." Grell let go of Will and stood up, stretching a bit. He picked up his gloves and proceeded to put them on.

"What are you doing Grell?" Will asked, watching the redhead as he stood up.

"What does it look like William? I am finishing getting ready for work." He looked puzzled at the dark-haired reaper. "I may have missed the morning shift, but I certainly can at least make the latter half."

Will's eyes widened in surprise, "Who are you?" he teased. "What have you done with the real Grell Sutcliff?"

"Do you really think that little of me?" He snapped, poking William in the chest.

"Oww! And no..! I-just you seem different. What's really going on with you Grell?" He quirked a brow, unable to believe, that this was the same man, he had always known.

"Stop looking at me like that...like I am different. I am still me. The only thing, unlike myself, is my hair. I am still the same _annoying_ man you _despise_!" He bellowed, shoving past the dark haired reaper.

Will grabbed the redhead's arm, yanking him around, forcing Grell to face him. "Is that what you think? That I despise you?" He asked, stepping closer to the redhead.

"Yes! You have made that very clear over the years, Will!" He choked back a sob.

"I do not despise you. I never have. I-I just." he sighed heavily.

"You were embarrassed by me." The redhead finished for him.

"Rhea, Grell! Do you have to make everything so _damn_ difficult? I was young, I was afraid, I did not want to admit..." he trailed off once more, not sure what he did not want to admit. Was it fascination? He had always found the redhead to be intriguing—or was it something more? He never forgot that night, the storm. Was it love? Had he in fact been in love with the redhead? William shook his head, sighing.

"Admit what Will? That you used me—that I wasn't good enough? That I—"his words cut off, as Will stepped forward, cupping his face, crushing their lips together, as Will kissed him hard.

Instinctively Grell's hands snaked their way around his waist, pulling Will closer to him, starting to melt into the kiss, as Will's hands slid down his body. A loud warning started going off in his head and he pushed the dark haired reaper away, "How could you? What about Ronnie?" He glared at William, "Don't! Don't kiss me ever again." A movement, caught Grell's attention. He looked towards the door, his heart dropped.

William watched Grell's face fall as he looked towards the door, with a sinking feeling in his gut, he turned around slowly.

Ronald stood frozen in the doorway, feeling like his whole world was crashing down around him. Gripping the doorknob tighter, he swallowed around a painful lump that had quickly formed in his throat. He had seen everything. He had arrived to find the door open a crack, and had pushed it open, peering in, about to call for Grell when he saw the redhead in the midst of a argument with William—right before William kissed Grell.

William _kissed_ Grell. He had made the move on the redhead, the emotional redhead hadn't done anything…it was all William. Ronald wasn't the most observant reaper, and he was quite oblivious to things…but it didn't take a genius to realize the meaning of what he had witnessed.

William was in love with Grell—not him. He was likely using him as a replacement because he couldn't have Grell after their past…or that's what William had thought.

Ronald… had been a replacement.

"The…the door had been open, so I…I…" Tears flooded his green eyes and he took a few steps back out of the house before turning to flee.

Seeing the blond run off, William took after him, "Ronald!" he hollered, as he dashed out the door. He ran down the steps, the blond not far ahead of him. "Ronald! Wait! Please... STOP!" He shouted as loud as he could.

Ronald ignored him, trying to hold back the pained sobs as he ran, whipping his tears with his sleeve. Further down the street, his toe got caught on a raised area of cobblestone, sending him skidding across the rough ground. He ignored the pain from the fall, the blood on his knee and the tear in his slacks as he hurriedly pushed himself up and kept running.

Alone. He needed to be alone.

Will's heart nearly stopped as he watched the blond trip, "Oh Rhea...!" He cursed, as he ran faster, but Ronald pushed himself up and took off running again, before he could catch up. Unable to catch up to the young reaper, William dropped to his knees, on the warm pavement, "Ronald!" He cried out, falling forward onto his hands and began to weep.

Ronald hurried around the bend and out of sight of his lover—of his ex-lover…

The blond ran until his legs were screaming for him to stop, aching to the point that he began to stumble. He slowed to a stop, not caring that he had followed his feet to the bad area of London, and he sank to the ground in a small alley, sobbing openly.

When his eyes could no longer produce anymore tears, Will pushed himself up off the ground, he turned around and headed back to Grell's. He didn't know what he was doing, but there was one thing he did know for sure, he had messed up. Royally. He was madly in love with Ronald, but something else had woken deep inside of him. Something that had laid dormant for so long. He knew the minute he had kissed the redhead, that he felt something more for him as well. As he climbed the steps up to Grell's flat he tried to think of what he would say. He would apologize, but he knew there would have to be more.

He pushed the door open, Grell stood in the entryway. "Grell..." he sighed. "I am so—"

His words were violently cut off as Grell's fist made contact with William's right cheek, his glasses sent flying across the room. "William Thomas Spears. _You_ are the biggest _wanker_ I have ever laid eyes. How could you do that to Ron? I waited over a hundred years for you. But you know what? I don't want to be with someone who can't make up their mind or is too afraid to be a _man_!" He fumed; his eyes narrowed and fixed on Will.

"Huh..! This coming from you, Grell?" Will spat back, rubbing his cheek blindly.

Grell walked over and picked up the glasses from the floor, returning to stand before the dark-haired reaper, Grell shoved them onto his face. "Mr. Spears, I may wear dresses... But I am more of a _man_ , than you ever will be! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He bellowed as loud as he could, holding the door open.

Taken aback Will turned and stomped out the door and down the steps.

The redhead slammed the door behind him and dropped into his chair crying. _'After all these years of waiting and wishing and now look what the bastard has done_.' he thought to himself.

" _You knew he'd only break more hearts_ …" Red's voice sounded in his ears, but escaped from his own kiss-swollen lips, " _You knew he'd hurt our Ronnie…You knew he wasn't done hurting you…and now's he done it. He has proven himself nothing more than scum. He's unable to be faithful. No more playing around, Jack, time to finish this_ …"

"No! Go Away!" He fussed, "I want to be left alone."

" _You know I won't do that_." The female voice dripped from his lips, " _I am more a part of you than you realize. What hurts you; hurts me._ "

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" His voice reverberated throughout the flat. He stood up grabbing the mug, he had been drinking from earlier that morning. Picking it up off the side table, he threw it into the fireplace, the porcelain breaking into tiny bits. "I need to find Ronnie! I need to make sure he is all right!" He stated, as he flung his red coat on, stepping into his shoes, he laced them up and took off after the blond.

Grell scoured the city in search of the young reaper, to no avail. The only place left was the East end, But Ronnie wouldn't go there. Would he? The redhead pondered as he walked. Deciding that it would be better to be safe than sorry. Making his mind up to check the slums of the city, Grell turned and headed for the dark side of London.

Ronald hid his face in his arms folded over his knees as he remained in the gutter, unaware and uncaring of the fact that he was skipping work and was incredibly late for his collections for the afternoon. The more he thought about it, the more he was filled with painful realization that William never loved him.

He didn't want to keep their relationship a secret to avoid a drop in production at the office, it was because he didn't want to have people know he was having meaningless sex with a subordinate. The whole wanting Ron to wear that red dress…because it'd let him imagine he was really having sex with _Grell_ and not Ronald at all…and at the first chance William had to be with Grell, he had jumped at it… Ronald was simply a convenient fuck, so easy to use him, play off Ron's genuine feelings…

A dark shadow fell over Ronald, catching his attention, and causing him to look up, finding himself surrounded by five men, all looking quite a bit older and larger than him.

"Well, well, boys, look what we 'ave 'ere." One man smirked, crossing his arms, "A nice little piece of fresh meat stumbling onto our turf. I think this one would fetch a good price for us." He said, obviously trying to get a rise from Ronald.

Ronald simply looked back down and away from the men, ignoring them. They didn't matter; nothing did anymore…

"Tch," The man reached down, grabbing a fistful of blond hair, yanking Ronald up and slamming him into the wall, "Wha's a pretty little feller like ya doin' 'ere?" The tall skinny man asked. "A bit far from 'ome, ain't ya?"

"How's 'bout some fun with him first?" The short brunet suggested looking right at Ronald, slapping his hand with a cricket bat.

Still, no visible response came from the blond. Hardly a reaction to the pain of his hair being pulled or his back slamming into the wall. It was nothing to the heartbreak he felt. Rhea, he was pathetic, blindly letting himself be used, and then being so helpless to the heartbreak it had caused him… why didn't he care to fight these men? Why were his thoughts still on William and Grell? He could take these men so easy—they were only human, after all…

A plump man stepped forward, grabbing Ronald's chin and forcing him to turn his head as he was examined, "Cha not goin' ta put up a fight? Tha' only makes this too easy. No training needed for obedience…" he smirked at his companions, "Only means we get ta break him in more. 'N less bruises 'n scrapes marring him…he'll be a pretty one ta sell. Price'll go up faster."

Sell? For what? Sex? Slavery? It didn't matter. William had already used him…and it wasn't like he couldn't escape if he ever wanted to. He simply didn't care, he was distraught with pain, they could be demons who wanted to end him, and he still wouldn't move to fight back. Despair filled his entire being.

The first man sighed, "Fine. Lets break 'im in and get 'im ready fer sale. We'll take 'im to the brothels first, an' if we can't get a good price there, to the privet auctions." He threw Ronald up over his shoulder with ease, and the skinny man bound his wrists.

* * *

 

Smoke wafted above the streets, the air growing heavy as the redhead walked down the wet pavement, waving his hand in front of his face, trying to clear the air. "Ronald!" he called, the sound of his voice echoing off the walls of the narrow passageways. "Damn it Ronnie answer me!" he groaned to himself. Even in daylight, the slums were a dangerous place to be found alone. On reaps to the East end, the reapers were always sent in pairs. Trouble lurked in all the nooks and crannies.

The smell of fresh blood—reaper's blood caught the reaper's attention, his eyes grew wide and his stomach flipped. Something was very wrong and that instance he knew the blond was in trouble. The scent was coming from down the lane and around the corner, deep in the heart of the darkest part of the slums. Grell picked his feet up and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Ronald lay on the old wooden floor of a run-down building, his clothes torn from his body as he was examined by his captors—and some richly dressed businessman who Ronald could only guess was the owner of a successful brothel. The man used his cane to part Ronald's legs, and he narrowed his eyes, "I see you have already got a bit of use from this one…don't you think that asking price is a little high for _used_ goods? I can't get a virgin price from him to make back what I pay for him."

"Ya can lie." The larger man said, "He's tight enough. Try 'im out fer yourself. He didn't fight us, jus' cried."

"Jus' look at that body. You'll have no problem getting customers with him." said the brunet.

The brothel owner sighed, "Drop the price by a pound and we'll have a deal."

"Deal." The leader of the gang said, offering his hand in a shake, as well as to accept the money.

The light had begun to shift, the alleyways turning darker, as evening arrived. A cold shiver shot up the redhead's spine, turning a corner, the alley was a dead end. Sighing, he turned to leave but the sound of wood creaking, made him turn back around. His gaze falling on a door at the far end of the alley. A low glow of yellow seeped from the cracks around the frame. He sniffed the air, "Blood!" he whispered. Quietly he tip-toed up to the door, peering into the old building, through the cracks. 'Ronnie?' His eyes grew wide. The poor blond was stark naked on a table and surrounded by several men. Not wanting to see what they did next, Grell kicked the door open, summoning his scythe, the chainsaw appearing in his hands, out of thin air.

"Wha' the..?" The men jumped, turning to look at Grell, eyes narrowing, "Ya best be leavin' if ya know what's good fer ya." They raised their weapons; clubs, knives and guns, pointing them at Grell.

The richer man moved around, yanking Ronald up, having already paid. He wasn't one for a scuffle, he would just take his new whore and head back to get Ronald cleaned and ready for business.

"Unhand him this instance!" Grell ordered, pointing his scythe at the man dragging the blond from the table. His gaze passing over every man in the room, "However, gentlemen if you want to play...I may be willing to oblige." He grinned, revealing his sharp teeth, his eyes narrowing as he revved his chainsaw to life.

"Grell…stop…its fine…I don't care…" Ronald muttered, feeling numb from his heartbreak, "Will doesn't really care about me…I know the truth now."

"Shut up Ronnie! _You_ are going home with me, whether you like it or not." His eyes, grew darker, "Who's first?" he snarled.

A shot rang out and a bullet ricocheted off Grell's chainsaw with a clang. Two more shots rang out and one bullet skimmed Grell's arm.

"God-dammit, ya got th' worst aim!"

Grell looked down at his arm, "Ow! Now that hurt. I think I shall have to return the favor." he yelped. Without another word the redhead took off running towards the man who shot at him. Jumping, he used the table as a launch pad. Swinging his chainsaw around he landed on his feet, the teeth of the blade having cut through the man's wrist. His hand still holding the gun, dropping to the floor with a thump.

The man screamed out, and his comrades charged Grell, weapons raised. Ronald looked down. Why was Grell doing this? Grell had always wanted Will…and now he could have him. Will wanted him back…

The redhead spun around, his chainsaw screaming as it made contact with wood and metal and the occasional scarp of clothing. "All at once? What kind of lady do you take me for?" He taunted, bringing his chainsaw down and splitting the cricket bat in half.

"Wha' the? Wha' is that thing?" he asked trembling, backing away from the deranged redhead.

The men backed up and fled; even the brothel owner, leaving Ronald behind and intending to get his money back from the gang members. Ronald was left on the floor, hands still bound.

Grell shut the chainsaw off and dismissed it, running to the blond's side, he dropped to his knees. "Oh God Ronald, What happened to you? What did they do?" He quaked, seeing his wrists bleeding, the binds, digging into his soft flesh.

"No worse than W-Will did…" he broke down and slumped against Grell, reaching up with his bound hands to grip Grell's shirt, "Why! Why did h-he have to lie to me? U-use me? I—I gave him everything!"

"I don't know, Sweets...I don't know." Grell answered, removing his coat and drapping it around the blond, while he cut the ropes with a knife on the ground that had been left by one of the gang members. "There." The redhead said, lifting Ronald's torn wrists to his mouth, placing a soft kiss to each of them.

"I don't know what to do anymore…" he whispered, "I…I can't see him again…"

"You are coming home with me." He slipped each of Ronald's arms into the coat and buttoned it completely up, covering the blond's nude body. "Come on Ronnie, lets go, we need to get you of here. I am not going to let anything or anyone hurt you again." He promised, lifting the blond to his feet.

"But it can't hurt me…not after—I didn't care what they did to me, Grell…" he looked down at his bare feet as he was guided through the streets, ignoring the stares they received for his half-nudity, "I…I _hate_ him! …I hate him, but…why…do I still want him to love me?"

Grell kept his arm around Ronald, as they slowly made their way to the safer parts of the city. "But Ronnie I care. I don't know how I would get by without you. I was nearly at my wits end, when you showed up. And now you stabilize me. I don't want to lose you. It would kill me." he confided, as they finally left the East end behind.

Ronald fell silent, letting the redhead guide him back to Grell's home and into the sitting room, where he sat in the sofa and picked up Oliver, looking down at the kitten who mewed and looked up at him.

"Will you be alright if I run and get some of your things from William's? I won't be long and I will pick up some dinner as well. If you would like...you can stay right there on the sofa or you are welcome to take a shower. You know where everything is." The redhead inquired, bending over cupping the blond's face to look in his eyes.

Ron nodded, "Thank you, Senpai…" he looked up at him, "…Do you…still have feelings for him?" he asked.

The redhead, released Ronald's face and got down on his knees. Laying his head in the blond's lap he snaked his arms around his waist and sighed, "Yes...I suppose I do—but I never dreamed that William could be so thoughtless and hurtful." He looked up at the blond, his brows furrowing. "I guess I never looked hard enough to see what kind of man he was. I-I wish...I wish he was more like you." A tiny tear escaped his eye.

"He's horrible…I…Grell…could…I stay here? I…I don't have my own place anymore…"

Grell laid his head back down in the blond's lap, "Yes Ronnie, you can stay here as long as you like. I-I am so—so sorry." He squeezed him tighter, another tear slipping down his cheek.

"Thanks…" Ronald hugged the redhead and stood up, "…I'll take that bath while I wait for you…"

"I will be back before you know it...Ronnie." He whispered, watching the blond head for his bedroom.

Ronald drew himself a bath and slipped in after taking off Grell's coat, sinking into the warm scented waters and finding himself alone with his thoughts once more, "Will…" tears dripped into the bath, "I loved you more than you know…bastard…"

Quickly Grell made his way to William's home. Trying to stay calm and collective, he marched up to the door and banged on it. "Open up! I know you are in there!"

The door slowly opened to a black and blue face glaring out at him. "What do you want Sutcliff?"

Not waiting to be invited in, Grell walked under his arm and right into the flat, "I came to get some stuff for Ronnie." He turned around crossing his arms across his chest.

Will's eyes lit up and he grabbed the redhead by the shoulders, "Ronald? Is he alright?"

"Yes... he is all right _now_! No thanks to you." He snapped back, removing Will's hands from his person.

"What happened to him? I need to know Grell. I have been worried sick about him." William pleaded.

"So worried you went off running to the East end to find him...Huh?" The redhead huffed. "He was being sold to a brothel manager and by the looks of it, the _goddamned_ goons, had their way with him. You sent him straight to the slaughter house...y-you _ass_!" Grell turned, his emotions getting the best of him.

"Oh Scythe…what have I done?" William dropped to his knees, his mouth agape.

Grell turned around to the sound of soft sobs coming from the dark-haired reaper. In all the hundred years he had know William, he had never seen him weep and yet here he was on his knees, on the floor tears running freely down his face. Grell's eyes lowered to the man at his feet. "Why William? Why did you kiss me?"

Will looked up at Grell, he could see the confusion in the redhead's eyes, the hurt. He looked away ashamed of himself. "I should not have done that without talking to Ron first." He got up and walked over to the redhead. "I love Ronald with every ounce of my being Grell...I really do. But I would be lying if I didn't say I felt the same way for you."

Grell pushed him away, "You don't love me. You never have. You have said you don't love me or cared about me."

"When did I ever say those words to you? Think about it Grell. I never said I didn't love you. I pushed you away...I-I denied you, but not once did I ever say that I did not love you." He reached out touching the redhead on the shoulder, he slowly moved up behind him, wrapping his arms around Grell's waist. "Do you remember that night? What happened on that assignment?" He asked, his voice soft and gentle.

"Yes... you used me." Grell sobbed.

"I was not using you. I meant what I said that night."

"Then why didn't you say something sooner? Why did you wait so long to make a move? Y-you knew how I felt, I never denied my feelings, yet you acted as though I was nothing, that I meant nothing. Ron? You started dating Ron!" he shouted.

"Turn around...please..." Will asked, coaxing the redhead to turn.

Slowly the redhead turned around to face the dark-headed reaper. His cheeks stained black with makeup from the tears falling from his eyes.

"That night I told you what, Grell?" he asked peering down at the redhead.

Grell swallowed the breath he was holding, but did not answer.

"I told you that I was falling in love with you. Seeing those angels—what they did to you..." he cupped the redhead's face.

Slapping Will's hands away, "How long did you tell Ronnie we were in that cottage? Did you tell him what really happened?" He searched William's eyes. "I need to get back to him. Please get me his things...his essentials for now."

Will turned and headed down the hall, gathering the blond's things and brought a suitcase out with everything packed neatly inside. He handed it to the redhead, "I..." but he stopped himself, deciding it might be better to not say a word.

Grell took the case and thanked William, as he stepped out into the cool evening air. On his way home, he stopped and little French bistro. He picked up some soup and sandwiches, hoping something light would taste good and comfort to the young reaper awaiting his return.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

Ronald didn't want to leave the bath, but the waters had grown cold so he stepped out and dried off. Having nothing to wear, he walked to Grell's wardrobe, sighing as he found nothing but women's clothing. But, he couldn't lounge in the redhead's home naked, so he grabbed the least revealing silk robe he could find and slipped it on.

Ronald moved into the sitting room, curling up near the fire, so close he could feel the heat brighten his skin to pink on his back.

"Meow!" Oliver called to the blond, pawing at his leg.

He reached forward, petting the small kitten behind his ears, "Why do I always give my heart to the worst men for me?" he muttered.

The kitten cocked his, trying to understand what the reaper was saying, letting out a continuous purr.

"…Makes me wonder if he's cheated on me before…"

Oliver nuzzled the blond, his tiny eyes shut, he purred even louder. His head popping up when he heard the jingle of keys at the front door.

"He probably did…didn't he?" Ron muttered as the door opened, "He probably cheated plenty of times before…it's why he didn't want me to help with that stupid investigation…it was the perfect excuse—"

The door swung open, "Ronnie! I'm home!" Grell called out.

"I'm here…" Ronald said, only to reassure the man that he hadn't run off again.

"I have your stuff and I also picked up dinner...Oh...!"he giggled, noticing the robe that the blond had chosen to wear.

Ron blushed, "Sorry…I had nothing else…"

"It's ok Ronnie...Red suits you. It's just that...you're sitting in front of the fire and well...you're being back lit." he giggled again. "Here Mustard Seed..." He threw the case over the back of the sofa. "I'll get us some drinks and plates." he said winking at the blond.

Ronald got up and moved over to the suitcase, eager to get into his own clothes. He opened the case and sighed, shoving it away from him. William had packed it. He could tell by how neat everything was folded and placed…along with a letter sitting right atop his rarely-used pajamas William had bought him after Grell's stay at the apartment. He wasn't ready for such nonsense, to read the words of the man he loved who had hurt him so deeply…

Grell stopped in the entryway of the kitchen hearing the blond let out a sigh, "What is it Ronnie?" He asked, turning around and walking back to the sofa.

"Will…" he muttered simply, then shook his head and stood up, "Got anything stronger to drink?" he asked, walking to the kitchen himself.

The redhead peered into the case, everything perfectly packed, a letter sitting on top. He picked up the note to read. "Ronnie, try the pantry, I believe I have some scotch in there. A secret stash, as well as some rum-if you like." He informed the blond, as he unfolded the letter.

_Dear Ronald,_

_I know you do not want to hear this right now, but I feel I must apologize. I did not mean to hurt you. It was wrong of me, not to come and speak with you first. I wish with all my heart that you would allow me to explain. There is so much to tell. So much I have kept secret for so long. I love you with every ounce of my being. I can not imagine my life with out you by my side. Having said that, there are things I must discuss with you. I shall not pressure you to do so in the near future. I hope that you can find trust in me once again. I shall do anything that you ask of me. I will patiently be waiting. I understand I betrayed you and I am aware you will need time. I hope you will understand and one day forgive me._

_Your 'Bunny';  
William_

Ronald opened the pantry, finding the scotch and opening the bottle; taking a swig of it directly from the bottle, "I'll replace whatever I drink." He promised, walking back into the sitting room and curling up on the loveseat with the bottle.

Pocketing the letter, Grell picked up the tray, he had placed plates, bowls, silverware and napkins, as well as a glass of red wine for himself and carried it into the parlor. He sat the tray on the serving table, before collecting the bag full of their warm dinner. He popped open the soup and filled the two bowls, placing a spoon into one and handed it to the blond. "Here Ronnie...eat this. It will make you feel much better. He placed a napkin in Ronald's lap and proceeded to pull the sandwiches from the bag.

After taking another swig of scotch, Ronald nibbled at the offered food. After eating half his sandwich in silence and downing half the bottle of scotch, he stood up and walked over, curling up next to the redhead and leaning against him, "Thanks, Senpai…for coming after me when I wasn't thinking straight…" he muttered.

The redhead reached his hand up, laying it gently against his cheek. He leaned his head down on top of the blond's and whispered, "You do not need to thank me. I am only sorry I could not have gotten there sooner." He turned his head and placed a chaste kiss upon Ronald's head.

He shook his head, "I could have fought it…but I didn't…I had been a victim of my own distraught emotions…" he turned his emotional gaze upwards at him, "What they did to me is simply the consequences of that… Will…I never expected he'd cheat on me—ever."

"Oh...Ronnie!" Grell, brushed a strand of hair from the blond's face, his voice broken. "I am so sorry. I feel terrible that you had to find out that way, but I do believe he loves you still... If that brings you any comfort?"

He shook his head again, "How can I trust my heart to an unfaithful man? How can I believe his love for me when he shares it with others? I won't share him! If he wants me, he can have _only_ me. If he wants you—or anyone else, he _can't_ have me."

"I know...Mustard Seed...I know. I would never try to take him from you. Your happiness means the world to me." He spoke softly, pulling the blond into his arms and rocking him back and forth.

Ron gave a huffed sound into Grell's chest, "…Now you feel more like a mother than a sister…" he commented, slipping his arms around the redhead.

"Its been a long day. Are you done with your dinner?" Grell asked, Still holding him close.

Ron nodded, not bothering to pull away from his elder, "Not much o' an appetite…"

"I'll tell you what, Why don't you slip into your night clothes, while I put the food away and then we can climb in bed and I will read you a story or you can talk...or what ever till you fall asleep. You have been through enough stuff today and rest will do you some good." Grell suggested, pushing Ron's head up, so he could look into his eyes.

Ronald nodded and sighed, looking back at his open suitcase before getting up to grab the pajamas, ignoring the now missing letter from his—ex. He then slipped back into Grell's room and changed, hanging the borrowed robe back on it's hanger in the wardrobe, "I could just sleep on the couch…" he muttered.

Grell walked into his bedroom, having cleared all the food away, "No Ronnie...You deserve a comfortable place to sleep. It's not as if I am going to ravish you in your sleep. You know how I feel about you. Besides it will be fun, I haven't read to anyone since—"

A loud clanking noise, followed by a smash froze the redhead's words.

Ronald stiffened, "What was that?" he asked, worriedly. It couldn't have been Oliver, as the kitten had followed him into the bedroom and had clawed his way up onto the bed where he was currently curled up upon the pillow.

Grell's hands shot to his head, as images began flashing through his mind, dropping the glass of wine from his hand. The delicate glass shattering, hitting the hard wood floor. "No...!" He screamed, dropping to his knees, pieces of the crystal, piercing his pants and cutting him.

"Senpai..?" Ronald gasped, rushing barefoot over to the older reaper and kneeling next to him, putting his hands on his shoulders, "Senpai, what's wrong?"

Shaking, the redhead looked up at the blond, "Blood! I saw Red and-and a man!" Grell pushed Ronald out of his way, as he bolted to the bathroom, disregarding the glass on his pants and floor. Dropping once more to the floor, in front of the commode, the redhead heaved and spewed what he had just ate for dinner. Out of habit he had reached up to move his hair out of the way, rediscovering the long locks, were no longer there.

"Blood..? Man..?" Ronald followed Grell, stooping down to rub his back. He was confused, the redhead had been so…normal, and all of a sudden…? "Grell…are you all right?"

Grell wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Shaking his head side to side, "I do not know, I keep having dreams of Red and images will just pop in my head, of slaughtered men, blood is everywhere. It frightens me." his voice trembling.

Ronald bit his lip, "Grell…What you're saying…have you been reading the papers lately?" he whispered.

"No...I don't read the paper. I don't like reading them. They trigger memories...occasionally. Its Red...she-she...I don't understand! I keep having dreams about her." he gulped. Grell wasn't ready to admit waking up in blood, not when he had no idea where it was coming from.

A cold chill ran through Ronald and worry set in. if Grell hadn't read about the return of Jack the Ripper which triggered such dreams and visions…what if they weren't really dreams? What if they were real? Memories? What if Grell really had returned to his infamous name of… "Jack the Ripper…" The title fell from his lips unintentionally.

Grell looked up at the blond, eyes wide, "What did you just say?"

Ronald's gaze fixed upon Grell's face, "Someone…has been killing and mutilating people in London…" he said slowly, "The humans are saying it's the return of Jack the Ripper—only he's been killing men this time…Grell…" he reached forward with a shaking hand, almost touching his face, "Grell, please tell me it's not you!"

"Course not! How could you think that Ronnie?! I-I buried that with Anne...and-and we only went after women!" he stammered, hurt etched in his eyes. "The hell would I be d-doing killing men?" Grell got up and looked down at his torn pants and the blood seeping out of the holes.

"I don't know…" the blond whispered, "But, I'm worried…if you don't read the papers…why are you having such dreams?"

"No!" Grell shouted and walked out of the bathroom and into his room. Pulling the first aid kit out if his night stand drawer, he peeled his pants off very carefully.

"I…I just want to know you are okay, Grell… Please…don't be upset with me."

"They are just dreams Ronnie..." he said sitting down to check and treat the cuts. "It must be a copycat murderer...sss..." he hissed, as he pulled a piece of glass from his knee cap.

Ron moved to clean up the glass and wine from the floor before sitting on the edge of the bed, "…if you say so…"

Once Grell had finished cleaning and treating his wounds he walked over to his chest of drawers and pulled out a warm, pair of pajamas. Surprisingly they were orange and white striped, rather than red. He climbed into bed and patted the mattress next to him, "Come on Mustard Seed..." he called the blond.

With a sigh, Ronald slipped into the bed next to Grell, not knowing if he was glad not to be alone, or more worried over Grell's 'dreams'. Only time would tell if he could sleep that night…

Grell snuggled down next to the blond, giving him a kiss on the cheek before turning over himself to get comfy, "Don't worry Ronnie...I am ok." he reassured. But Grell was far from alright. He stared out the window as the moon appeared over the building across the way from his flat. He pondered about what the young reaper had told him. Was there really a new 'Jack The Ripper' out there. And if he wasn't the man behind the mask, why was he waking up covered in blood?

But he couldn't be...Impossible! He would remember...right?

He stared at the bright orb for some time, his eyes growing heavy, he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

A month had passed since that eventful day, where Ronald had walked in on William kissing Grell. Ronald moved in with the redhead and recently returned to work, after having taken a couple of days off to mend a broken heart, but he tried to avoid his boss as much as possible. Grell and Ronald spent a lot of time together now that they were sharing a home, even falling into the habit of sharing the same bed together. They found solace in each other's company and friendship, they had both been severely hurt by the man they were madly in love with. Unsure of where their futures lay and if they would ever find trust in William again, they held onto each other for companionship and strength. They helped each other to get through the hardest of days. When one was down the other was there to lift their spirits, help them get back on their feet. They had become inseparable.

The incidents with 'Jack The Ripper' had died and London was letting out a large sigh of relief. No new murders had been discovered and people began to relax once more. Grell no longer woke up in blood and his dreams had returned to normal, peaceful dreams. He enjoyed having Ronald near and so did Oliver, who had grown leaps and bounds over the past month. He was no longer such a tiny kitten, but growing into quite the handsome tom cat. Every night when bed time arrives, he'd curl up alongside the blond. Grell's hair had even began to show length once more. It was closer to what he wore during his academy days, but he actually considered keeping it short, while other days he could not wait to have his long crimson locks return.

William, had filled his days with as much work as possible, Staying for hours of over time, avoiding his home as much as possible. He was haunted by Ronald's memory. He could still smell him everywhere in their home. At night, he found sleep to be a dreaded aspect of his life. He hated the coldness that surrounded him each night, as he lay awake for hours in his bed. He began to show fatigue, as the lack of sleep became evident on his face. His disposition changed, he would snap when least expected, he no longer kept his cool, taking his frustration anguish out on the reapers under his command. He tried to catch Ronald alone, to talk, but Grell always seemed to not be far from the blond's side. William felt as though he was slowly descending into madness, even forgoing meals on end, unable to eat. He even tried to reason with the redhead, but Grell was not in the mood to listen himself, nor ready to accept any apologies that were offered. William was forced to keep his distance from the two men he was madly in love with. The regrets piled at his door. Wishing he had been honest with the redhead all these years and telling the truth about the cottage to Ron, maybe now he would not be alone wallowing away in silence.

Grell was off on a collection, and Ronald finished his paperwork. Normally, he always made sure Grell was around when he had to venture anywhere near William, but this time, he was eager to get finished with work—and go out to a pub. Gathering his files, he stood up, strolled down the hall and through William's open office door, depositing the folders onto the man's unusually untidy desk and turned to leave without a word.

"Ronald!" the dark-haired reaper called, "I wish to speak with you a moment. Please shut the door and have a seat." his voice trembled slightly at seeing the blond alone for a change.

Ron hesitated, but gently closed the door, turning to look at his boss, arms crossed, "Sir?"

William motioned for the blond to sit down. "I-I...Has Grell be taking good care of you?"

Ronald didn't move, "I don't see how my personal life outside of work is any of your business."

William sighed, pushing his chair back, he stood up and walked around his desk slowly, "Please Ronald...I-I just want to talk."

The blond bit his tongue to hold back the emotions threatening to surface, "Talk…about what? About how you're an unfaithful bastard? How you lied to me?" No good, his emotions were escaping, "How many people have you cheated on me with? How long were you hiding feelings for _Grell_? When were you going to tell me I was only second-best? Just a replacement for _him_?"

Will's eyes grew round, the words spilling from the blond's lips, slapping him across the face. "NO! Ronald no...y-you were never a replacement." He gulped, placing his hands on the blond's shoulders. "Ron I never cheated on you...I-I committed to you. I fell in love with you."

Ronald shrugged away from the touch, angry tears threatening to spill from his eyes, "I caught you. I saw you kiss him! Don't you dare, dare tell me you committed to me! Despite what my reputation is around here, I'm not okay with things like that. If I give my heart to someone, I expect him to give me his in return— _all_ of it! You can't have me and Grell!" he started to raise his voice, "'commitment'…I don't think you know what the word means!"

Will turned around, unable to look the blond in the eyes, "It's complicated...but you are right I am still in love with Grell. I never stopped loving him..." he confessed before turning back around, "But then I met you and you were just…you...and you just..." The words would not form, would not pass his lips. The pain and regret, the love he had for the blond, everything got stuck inside. He pleaded with his eyes, hoping the blond could see the love he had for him.

"I don't share, Will… You have to make up your bloody mind before any of us can move on. You, me, Grell… You can't have us both. You have to choose and then you had better pray that you can earn back the trust you lost, pray that we can forgive you." Tears ran down his cheeks. He stepped forward, looking up at the man, "I gave you everything. I have a past, too, you know. You weren't my first love…He hurt me, and I trusted you not to do the same…and you cheated! You cheated like he had! Did you think of me at all when you kissed him?"

"I..." his eyes searched the blond's, he wasn't sure what to say. He knew that Ronald had been deeply hurt as a human, he never meant to cause pain in his reaper life. He did love him, but what if he could not give up that which he had held on to for so long. "I should have told you about Grell. I am so very sorry that I never did. I know I have betrayed your trust. I do not expect you to hand it back to me. I will have to earn it back. But please know Ron, I didn't mean to hurt and I do love. I love you so much, that it is hard to breath. I can't sleep, I can't eat..." His voice growing frantic, his hands reaching out to cup the blond's face.

Ron shook his head and backed away again, "Try again when you know who you love…when you choose…when you can promise commitment and keep your lips to only one man!" he gripped the doorknob and turned it, hurrying out of the office and made his way to a bar, ordering a scotch before he took his seat on a stool.

Will walked up to the door and laid his head on the wood panel. A single tear slithered down his cheek. "Ronald..." he whispered, his hands fisting at his sides. He slammed the door as hard as he could with his fist, gritting his teeth, a flash of anger displaying, anger at himself.

* * *

 

William had returned to his work, after Ronald had left him with the ultimatum. Choose Grell or Choose Ronald. He was finding it very difficult to concentrate on his work as thoughts raced through his mind.

His head shot up as his office door flew open.

"Where's Ronnie?" The redhead demanded, noticing the blond was absent from Will's office as well.

"He left...knowing him he went to a pub." Will answered looking back down at his pile of paperwork.

"You talked to him didn't you? You pressed him? He isn't ready to talk to you Will." the redhead informed him.

"Yes... well I did try to talk to him." He stood up and walked over to the redhead. "He gave me an ultimatum."

"An ultimatum? ...But why?" Grell asked confused. "I thought you wanted him back? I read your letter to him."

"Because I confessed that I am still deeply in love with you. He wants me to choose between the two of you." Will answered.

Grell's jaw dropped at hearing Will's admission, he stared unblinking. "I really wish you would stop saying that. You are not in love with me." The redhead turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his. "I don't want to hear your desperate lies Will." But Will did not let go.

"Grell...I wish I could do it over again. I wish I could have been stronger, not so afraid. Yes it was fear." Shutting the door, he stepped in front of the redhead, sighing, "I hurt you...deeply... I wanted to tell you, but after what I did...I just couldn't accept your forgiveness."

"Who said I forgave you Will? I certainly did not say that I did." He retorted as he tried to push pass the dark-haired reaper.

"Grell! What happened at the cottage...did you tell Ronald the whole story?" he asked.

"NO! You should have, especially if you still had feelings for me. _You_ have been lying to him all this time, by not telling him what happened." Grell pulled his hand out of Will's, crossing his arms over his chest. "If he were to ask me, then maybe I would. I never thought I would see this behavior from you William Spears. _You_ have hurt me repeatedly for years and then you pull a stunt like this on someone I care deeply for. You do not deserve him...not in the least. And I suppose I will always love you...but I don't think I could ever forgive you now. _You_ allowed me to...to fuss over you and never once uttered a word about your feelings." Letting out a sigh, Grell placed a hand at his temple. His head beginning to ache more.

"Are you al..." Will started to ask concerned, from the expression on Grell's face.

"No I am not _all right_!" he snapped. "I don't think I believe you Will. I think you are panicked and you know how I feel and so you are trying to keep something in your life. Me!" he pointed at himself. "But I am not yours to play with, when you so desire and discard when you are bored or as you said 'afraid' to be seen with." Tears formed in his eyes.

"Grell..." Will whispered, pulling the redhead into his arms. The redhead didn't fight him, he rested his head on William's shoulder. Tears racked his body, as he sobbed against the only man he had ever loved.

Will pressed his cheek to the top of the redhead's head. "I have made a fine pickle of everything...haven't I?" he asked, quietly.

Grell shook his yes against the Dark-haired reaper's shoulder. "I have loved you for so long Will...but I won't hurt Ronnie. He loves you more than anything." Pushing Will away, Grell backed up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I need to find him." He walked around Will and turned the knob on the door, pausing. "I-I" unable to say anymore, he walked out of the office and down the hall, straight out of the dispatch and right into London.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

Ronald stared down into his tenth glass of scotch, tears rolling down his cheek. Drinking wasn't helping him forget. No, it was only making things worse. As he drank, more and more memories of what he had had with William surfaced, causing the hurt to only grow. He felt as if he'd never get over the man…who stole his heart but never truly gave him his in return. The man who had wanted Grell more…

Another swig of his drink slid down his throat, and he felt a hand fall on his shoulder. He turned to look into the face of a stranger—one he knew well as of late. Not because of his increased drinking habits, but because of work and the string of murders he'd been collecting the souls of. The man would take drunken women—and sometimes men—out of a bar in the late evening, mug them, and kill them. Sometimes more should he have the spare time. The man had been a pain in his back for weeks, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Reapers couldn't interfere with mortal crimes. He narrowed his drunken gaze at the tall, handsome, yet dangerous man, cursing at how much like William the man seemed with his slicked dark hair and piercing hazel eyes.

"Ya seem a bit upset. Need an ear?" he asked with a rather dazzling smile as he sat down on the stool next to the young reaper.

"Not yers." Ronald grumbled and finished off his drink, shoving the glass away as he rested his cheek on the cool polished wood of the bar. He snapped his fingers and pointed to his glass, but the bar tender shook his head.

"I think you have had enough, kid."

Ronald's head snapped up, "I have not! I know m' limit! Another!"

"It's my call, not yours."

"Like Hell it is! I—" he stood and swayed, falling into the man sitting next to him who wrapped his arms around him, holding him up.

"Don't worry about this kid, John, I'll get him to a safe place for ya." The man said, standing.

"Fuck you." Ronald pulled away and stood unsteadily, "I can take care o' m'self! Alone! I don' need anyone!"

Grell walked down one of the lonely dark streets of London, the evening had grown chilly and the sun had finally set. He had visited a half a dozen pubs, unable to locate the young reaper he was in search of. "Where can you be Ronald?" He asked himself, as his heels clicked along the pavement. He pulled his coat tighter around himself, flipping his collar up. It was times like this he missed his long hair; he had long since forgotten how cold it could become without it to help protect him from the chill of the evening. His mind playing over the words that William, had once again spoke. How he had waited so long to hear them fall from his lips, but now it was to late, his mind preoccupied by the blond. As the minutes clicked by, Grell grew more anxious, wanting desperately to find the young reaper. The most horrid thoughts were beginning to run through his mind.

 _'What if he was hurt? What if he went home with some stranger? Or what if he ran into those awful men again?_ '

He shook those thoughts away and hurried his pace heading towards the next pub, he knew Ronald tended to haunt.

Ronald pushed the man's hand away from his shoulder once more, his stance unsteady as he swayed back and forth, gritting his teeth, "Back off! I don' need yer 'elp!"

The man rolled his eyes, and landed a swift punch to the reaper's temple, the blow hard enough to stun him and cause him to collapse. The man gathered Ronald into his arms and nodded to the bar tender, "I'll get him set up in an inn." He said, turning to head out of the pub, Ronald limp in his arms, though not unresponsive.

"…Will…ya bastard…" he groaned, his drunken mind thinking William had somehow showed up.

"God damn it Ronnie, can't you stay in one place long enough for me to catch up and find you?" the redhead fumed as he rounded another corner. Ronald had made an appearance earlier in the evening at the last pub he stopped, but was told it had been a couple of hours since he had been there.

Grell's head shot up when he heard foot steps on the pavement ahead of him. Someone had just left the pub just ahead of him. At first he paid no attention the man, until he noticed he was carrying someone in his arms. Then a voice, a very drunk voice utter the name 'Will', and the redhead knew instantly who the owner of that voice was. "Ronald!" The redhead shouted running after the man, who was sauntering down the street with his... Grell stopped dead in his tracks, What is Ronnie to him? Friend? Brother? Or something else…something more? Dismissing the thoughts from his mind, when an overwhelming cloud of fear for the blond, fell over him. No time to waste, something was not right and the redhead knew the blond was in trouble yet again.

"William…Choose me…I miss you…" The drunken blond groaned, reaching up to cup the stranger's face, "Take me home…"he leaned in, pressing his lips to the man's.

The man stopped dead in his tracks and jerked his head back, "I didn't hit ya that hard, kid…not that it matters, I suppose…" he mumbled more to himself before moving to continue to the alley he had chosen earlier in the day, but the sound of heels on the cobblestone caused him to slow. It wouldn't do if there was a witness…drunks in the bar was one thing…a potentially sober pedestrian? That's something completely different.

"Pardon me sir?" Grell called as he approached the man holding Ronald.

Holding back a curse, the man turned to look at the redhead, "Yes?"

"Oh thank heavens! It is you, Mustard Seed! I have been searching everywhere for you!" Grell exclaimed. He looked up at the stranger and smiled, "Would you kindly please unhand my...well I am not quite sure what he is anymore, but he is mine none the less."

"Yours?" The man scoffed, "How do I know you are acquainted with this kid? Forgive the rudeness, but there is a killer on the loose, after all." He shifted Ronald in his arms, and Ronald groaned, feeling dizzy from the shift.

"Yes mine! He lives with me and works with me and the rest is none of your damn business! Now put him down!" Grell flashed his sharp toothed grin at the stranger.

"And again, you ask me to take you on your word. I mean this kid no ill-will. I'm taking him someplace safe for him to sleep off his intoxication, nothing else."

"Proof? Alright...he wears a pendant around his neck. An angel made of gold, with emerald eyes." the redhead offered. "Go on check for yourself." he motioned to the man to do so. Grell placed his hands on his hips, tapping his foot as he waited.

Grumbling, the man balanced Ronald in one arm and loosened his tie so he could unbutton the boy's shirt to reveal the pendant. Knowing he was beat he held in a curse and let out a sigh, "Very well."

"See...I was not lying was I?" Grell grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes, tired of this incompetent and annoying stranger, he growled, "Now hand him over..." The redhead held his arms out ready to take the blond from the man's arms.

"He better not end up dead, or I'll be telling the Yard about you." He said, handing the drunken reaper over to the redhead.

"I can guarantee he will not die." The redhead replied, receiving the blond into his arms. "Good evening sir..." Grell spoke as he turned and headed for their home.

Grell looked down at the blond in his arms, "Oh...Ronnie what will I ever do with you?" He gently placed a kiss on Ronald's head.

Ronald moaned and rested his head against Grell's shoulder, closing his eyes, "M'head hurts…"

Upon arriving home, Grell carefully lowered the blond to his feet, holding him up right, while he fished his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Scooping the blond back up he carried him into the flat closing the door behind them and locking it. "We need to sober you up and you need to tell me what went on in that office today." He carried him into the bedroom, laying him gently on the bed. Grell quickly slipped his coat off and pulled his shoes off and threw his gloves onto his dresser. Rolling up his sleeves, he reached down and began to undress the young reaper, prepearing him for a bath. Ronald stunk to high heavens of liquor. After peeling every layer of clothing from the blond. Grell walked into the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water, nearly hot. Steam filled the bathroom, billowing out into the bedroom. Once again he carefully lifted Ronlad into his arms and carried him to the bathroom, slowly lowering him into the bath water. "There you go Mustard Seed." he said letting out a tiny sigh.

Ron moaned as he was lowered into the hot water, turning to hug the side of the tub to keep himself up, "Too hot…" he complained.

"Hush...it is not too hot. Now sit down and sober up, while I wash you." the redhead snapped back.

"Too hot…" he stubbornly complained again, "I wanna stay drunk…"

"Ronald Oliver Knox! You sit that pretty little arse of yours down in that tub or so help me I will tie you down and force you to bathe!" The redhead threatened, glaring at the young reaper still not fully sitting down in the tub.

"It won't work!" Ronald snapped, tearing up again, "I can't do this anymore…I just wanna forget…" he hiccupped.

Grell reached his hand out, placing his hand on the blond's cheek. "I know Hun...but lets get you cleaned up and then you can curl up in bed and cry all you like." The redhead's thumb, whipping away another tear as it ran down Ronald's cheek.

He sat down, looking into the water, "He won't choose me…I could tell…I really am only second best…"

"The ultimatum..." Grell whispered. "What makes you think he would not pick you?" The redhead asked, washing the blond's back.

"That look he gave me…and he let me go…he's done nothing to even try to get me back…to regain my trust…he just…expects it…so he can use me if he can't have you…he wants you…"

"He does not want me Ronald. If he did...h-he would not have waited all these years to do something about it. He wouldn't have acted like nothing happened at the cot...I mean he would not have allowed me to fawn all over him and he would not have fallen in love with someone else." he responded, his eyes lowering, unable to make eye contact with the blond.

Ronald shook his head, "I know something happened between you two…back before I was even a thought to my parents…and he's hung up on it."

Grell's eyes widened, "He told you? He said he hadn't told you? He led me to believe that he hadn't told you what the angels did to me or how long we were at the cottage. At least you know the tru..." His words cut off as he looked at the wide eyed reaper, staring at him.

"I…overheard you two talking…" Ronald said slowly, "He told me when I asked that he'd spent one night with you but was over you...which was a lie…" he paused, sobering eyes searching the redhead's face, "…What really happened?"

"You overheard us?" The redhead asked, the memory flooding back to the kitchen at William's flat. "So he never did tell you?" Sighing, Grell nodded, "Lets get you out of the tub and in front of the fire...I-I'll tell you what happened. Although it should be him and not me...but you asked and I won't lie to you. Dunk..."

"No!" Ronald gripped the edge of the tub to keep himself above water when the older reaper moved to rinse him off, "Use the washcloth!" he insisted.

"Oh! I nearly forgot...I am sorry sweetie." Grell reached under the sink and pulled out a little bowl. "Here we need to rinse your hair." The redhead filled the bowl and gently poured the water through the blond's hair. After rinsing his whole body off, Grell reached into the tub and pulled the plug in the tub. He helped the blond to his feet, wrapping a warm towel around his naked body. "Come along lets get you dried." he spoke softly, his arm around the young reaper's shoulder as they walked into the bedroom.

Grell sat the blond on the bed, before starting a fire in the fireplace. Oliver walked up purring to the redhead as he knelt in front of the hearth, lighting the kindling. "Hello Olie...are you cold too?" he asked, looking down at the growing kitten.

Ronald pulled on his pajama pants and top, watching the redhead build up the fire, the warm light highlighting the red tresses of the reaper's hair and silhouetting his frame. He felt he could understand William's draw towards Grell…he was quite the handsome man, and he wondered how he'd never really had noticed such before… Pulling his legs up to his chest, he hugged them, "…So what happened?"

Grell stood and strode back over to the bed and sat down next to the blond. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "It was shortly after Will and I graduated from the academy. We had passed our final exam and were assigned to continue on as partners. We were both just junior officers like yourself. We were sent to this old farm to reap the soul of the grounds keeper, who still resided there. He had frozen to death in the barn. What we were unaware of or prepared for was that a young man, had taken up residence there as well. Apparently the grounds keeper was not aware of him either." The redhead sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck, his body beginning to tremble.

Ronald bit his lip, nodding for him to continue the tale. He could already tell it would hurt to hear, but he needed to understand why he'd be thrown away like he had been. Even if this happened years before his birth…whatever feelings William had from it was still very much in the present.

Grell looked the blond in the eyes, "Apparently the young man was quite the evil bastard, we didn't even know he was hiding in the barn until six angels appeared. They didn't spot Will and I at first...th-they were to busy looking for the youth. Will and I tried to stay hidden...but when they dragged out the boy, to purify his soul...w-we..." Grell closed his eyes, his body beginning to rock from the memory. "Knew we had to try and stop them...b-before the h-human's soul became lost. But two rookie reapers against six angels… Will whent straight for the two holding the youth. I was able to take down small one that was left by himself to keep watch." A tear slithered down his cheek. "The other three saw me...b-before I c-could turn around." Grell's hand instinctively went to his chest. The scar underneath his clothing, burned from the memory in his mind.

Ron stayed silent, reaching out and taking Grell's hand in his, offering comfort.

"It was the head angel." Grell looked down at his chest, where his hand still rested. "I felt a stabbing pain and when I looked down. His sword had passed through my back and out of m-my c-chest. His sword turned blazing white. It began to burn me from the inside. One of the others brought a whip down upon m-me. He repeatedly struck me, the sword growing hotter. I passed out. I woke up days later in this little cottage. Will carried me for miles seeking shelter. A blizzard had kicked up and the barn was apparently a wreck, the youth died from one of the angels, Will collected his soul. The farm had no house any longer." He took a swallow as he looked up at the blond. "We were stuck there a month, Will nursed me back to health. Dispatch had no idea where we were and the weather was so awful. Teleporting was nearly impossible."

"…A month…" William had made it sound as if it had only been one night…just one night that while it had held meaning, William claimed that that meaning had faded over the years… Why had Will said such lies? Why couldn't he trust Ron to handle the truth? Hell, why had William played with Ron's heart to begin with?

"The angels had banged William up pretty bad as well, but the sword had been in my body to long, it not only had burned me deeply...it had began to f-fill my b-blood with poison. I was sick for so long. Will and I began to bond over the weeks. But the night before dispatch found us..." His words trailing off, he asked, "Are you sure you want to hear the rest of it?"

"…No…" Ronald said, looking down, "…but I have to understand why…why he…" he took a shaky breath, "Please tell me, Senpai?"

"Alright...I had only been able to get out of bed the past couple of days, that night the storms finally broke for good. I had stepped out to get fresh air. We knew it would be our last night there. I wanted to look up at the stars. It was still very cold, but be cooped up for so long I needed it. When Will realized I was no longer in the house, he rushed out to find me. It was just the two of us. He held me in his arms and k-kissed me..." Grell got up from the bed and walked over to the hearth, resting against it he gazed into the fire. "I was already madly in love with him. I had been since our final exam. He carried me back into the cottage and made love to me. That's when he told me he was falling in love with...me." He turned around, his eyes growing cold, "But then the next day came and two reapers found us. When we got back to dispatch I was taken to the medic ward to be looked over, while the higher-ups talked with Will and filled out the reports. They promoted him, not to his senior position, that he holds now...but the next level up." Grell's eyes filled with tears once more as he walked back to the bed and collapsed at the blond's feet.

"…He never stopped loving you, though… He…he knew he had messed up by putting work before you…h-he knew you wouldn't forgive him for that hurt a-and he…he used me as a substitute! I confessed to him and he used me because he didn't think he could have you…" Ronald flopped to the side, moving around so that they were facing each other, looking at each other up-side down. "He should have just apologized to you…an-and left me to being fine alone…" he closed his eyes to hold back tears before looking at Grell, "…Why do I always open my heart to the men whose hearts belongs to someone else? Why do I have to love those who will hurt me in the same way…who find me second-best? Wh-when will I be someone's first choice?"

"Ronnie... Scythe, you are not second-best. You are a handsome young man and you deserve so much." Grell's hand reached out and touched his cheek, wipping away a stray strand of blond hair. "You are my bestfriend, my confidante, my..." He lowered his head and pressed his lips to the blond's.

Ronald's eyes widened as the redhead kissed him, and his body seemed frozen in place. He didn't know what to think…what to say. Grell was like a sibling to him. Hadn't Grell felt the same way? When had things changed?

Grell slowly broke the kiss and pulled back to look the blond in the eyes. "Ronald?" he whispered.

Ronald slowly sat back up, his back to Grell, "S-Senpai…I'm…I'm sorry…I still love Will, and…and I won't do to you what he did to me… I mean, I do love you too, but…you're like an older sibling…"

"I-I am sorry Ronnie...I-I d-don't know what came over me. You are right...I should not have done that." He stood up and walked to the bathroom.. "I am going to take a quick bath, you go a head and settle in to sleep."

Ronald nodded, "…Sorry…" he whispered after Grell disappeared into the bath, and he curled up on his half of Grell's bed, Oliver curling up next to him on his pillow.

Grell soaked in the tub his mind racing, He didn't understand what made him decide to kiss the blond. He knew lately he had been looking at the blond differently, but the thought had never crossed his mind to kiss him. He picked up the bar of soap and the wash cloth, quickly he washed and dried. Throwing on his pajamas, he climbed into bed with Ronald. "Good night Ronnie!" he whispered, like he did every night.

Ronald had already crashed long before Grell had joined him, so it came as no surprise when the blond's only response was a small, tired groan, muffled by the silk-covered pillow.

The hours ticked by on the clock, time slowly passing as the two reapers slept, and the only sounds in the apartment coming from the purring kitten and the mantle clock above the hearth, glowing dimly with the embers left by the fire.

" _Grell_ …" Madam Red's voice drifted into Grell's dream, " _Grell_ …"

"What do you want Madame? I am trying to rest..." he replied, unhappily.

" _I just want you happy, Grell_." She soothed, " _Understand, I can not come unless you want me here. You called for me_."

"I called for you? How so? And then if you are here...what then are you here for?" He mumbled rolling over onto his side, away from the blond.

" _I told you before, didn't I? I'm apart of you. I'm within your heart_." She appeared before him, pressing her hand over his chest, " _Your heart called for me, and within your heart is the very answers to those questions. You know what you called me forth for. You know what you want, how to get it, and who it is all for_."

"Yes, Pet, I do..." he replied. His fingers intertwined with hers, as she led him out of bed and out of the flat. Quietly he followed her down the dark streets of London. Eventually he made his way to the pubs he had searched earlier, locating the man, who had tried to make off with his beloved Mustard Seed. Softly Grell approached the man as he left another pub and he tapped him on the shoulder.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

Ronald had woken up to the distressed meow of Oliver, finding himself alone in bed. Groaning, he pushed himself up and called out for Grell, who didn't answer, and he got up, searching the flat with no luck of finding the redhead. Worried, he slipped on his shoes and a jacket, hurrying outside to search for his companion.

The task proved difficult; all Grell's favorite places to go were closed, and he spent an hour walking around aimlessly…until a thought struck him. Grell had been upset, reliving his past…and feeling alone. Ronald himself had even rejected him that night…and the only true love Grell had ever shared was with a woman now long dead…

What if he had gone someplace to feel closer to her?

The thought gave him too two places to search; the first being her grave, which stood lonely in the yard next to the husband that had passed before her. The second being her home. He had to hurry to the library to look up the woman's address, but he finally found his way there, seeing a light on through a boarded window on the second floor. Quietly, he tried the door, finding it open and letting himself in, creeping up the stares and searching for the room Grell may have locked himself in.

Grell lay fast asleep in the room his mistress and himself use to share. The bed was clean and well maintained, the dust cover having been removed. The covers pulled tightly around his body. His brown coat puddled on the floor next to the bed. His chainsaw leaned against the wall, blood drying on its teeth. The fire still burned in the fireplace, keeping the room well lit and warm. His brows furrowing on his face as he dreamed.

Memories haunted his sleep. Will's body pressed against his own, angels flying above them, but when Grell looked down at him, he saw Ronald's face staring up at him. He looked all around them he was in the Durless estate, Ronald moaning his name, while his beloved mistress sat watching. A figure of a man lay next them, Grell pulled back the sheet to discover William's cold, lifeless body laying in the bed next them. Grell screamed in his dream as his eyes fell on William's body, his mistress laughing in the background. Ronald looked up at him puzzled, their naked bodies joined at the hip. The sound of a whip cracking as it slashed across the redhead's back.

Ronald found the room and sighed, spotting the redhead, "Oh, Grell-senpai…I'm so sorry…" he said gently, stepping in and walking over to the bed, reaching out and brushing the hair from his face, frowning when he spotted drying blood splattering his temple. It was obviously not his…so where had the blood come from? A cold chill ran through his body and he looked around the room, finding more blood on the coat, shoes, scythe, floor…and vast amounts of it…

A scream escaped Grell's lips as the redhead shot straight up in bed, sweat dripping from his brow. He looked up to see Ronald standing next to the bed, following the blond's gaze, Grell looked down, he was covered in blood once more. "NO!" he screamed, his hands flying up to his face.

Ronald jumped and scrambled back away from Grell, eyes wide, "S-senpai…wh-what…did you do?"

Lowering his hands, Grell looked up at the blond, a wave of nausea hitting him, he scrambled from the bed. Looking around, but felt lost, when he realized they were not in his flat anymore. Unable to contain himself anymore, he dropped to his knees vomiting on the crimson rug. "Help me..." he pleaded.

"' _Help_ _me'…don't you mean 'choose me'_?" Angelina's voice sounded in Grell's ear.

"Go away!" he snapped back.

" _I can't do that_." Her calm voice responded, " _Not until you stop me, not until you realize what you need to do_."

Grell covered his ears, "Leave me alone!" he shouted.

" _You know what you want. You just dreamed of it…he's right here; why not make it come true_?"

"No...! I-I won't do that!" He cried out, "Please don't make me..."

" _I don't make you do anything_." She whispered, " _You do it all on your own. Everything. All those men… it was all you, my sweet_."

"What men? I don't know what you are talking about!" He asked a bad feeling twisting in his gut.

" _The blood had to come from somewhere_." She whispered in a loving tone.

"Blood? Men?" he whispered. He pinched his eyes shut, images flashed through his mind. His eyes shot opened, wide and full of fear as he turned to look straight at the blond. "Ronald? O-oh God!" He exclaimed, feeling light headed, he murmured, "Help me..." before passing out and falling onto his side.

Ronald stared at Grell through the entire thing. Grell…was going mad. Talking to himself…arguing with himself…as if he were two people. He didn't know what was happening…he didn't know what to do, who to turn to…unless… He cringed at the idea, but he knew nothing more to do… he turned on his heel and fled. Once he reached the front door, he summoned his messenger bird familiar; a small orange songbird, and he scrolled out a message, sending it with the bird straight to the one man he wished not to see again so soon…William Spears. He then moved back into the house and to Grell, heaving him up onto the bed before keeping a safe distance to keep a watchful eye on the redhead.

* * *

 

William walked up the stairs to his flat, when he noticed Ronald's little songbird, sitting on the window sill. "What are you doing here?" Will asked, calling out to Aria. He was just returning from an investigating, another odd death case. Same characteristics to the other 'Jack the Ripper' deaths, except this man, had been completely dismembered. Body parts had been strewn everywhere, but the heart and soul were both missing. It had been over a month, since one of these cases had arrived at his desk. He had spent the night investigating, after having received a knock at his door, late in the night. Luckily he slept very little, since the blond had moved out.

Aria flitted over to the dark-haired reaper, upon hearing his voice. "What have you got there Aria?' Will asked again removing the scroll from her foot. He gave the little bird a pet to the head before reading the message.

_Will, quickly, Durless Estate, Grell's in trouble. Second floor, master bedroom. -Knox_

"Go Aria, let your master know I am on the way." he ordered the little bird as he turned around and head off in the direction of the old abandoned estate.

* * *

 

Ronald stayed huddled in a chair on the far side of the room, fiddling with the hem of his pajamas as he kept an eye on the unmoving red reaper. He was…frightened, for lack of a better word. All the blood in the room and on Grell, paired with his crazed argument with himself…he didn't feel safe with Grell anymore, though he was worried for him.

William looked up at the old decrepit mansion. Light glowing from the second floor window, he rushed through the door and up to the stairs. "Ronald!" he called out.

Ronald scrambled out of his seat and slipped into the Hall, "In here." he called out, keeping his eyes on the bed where Grell lay.

William ran to the blond, "What is going on here?" he asked his voice full of concern and fear.

Ronald shook his head, "I woke up and he was gone…I found him here and…" he motioned to the blood splattered clothes, "And he was…arguing with himself…as if he was arguing with someone else…it was scary…" he looked up at William, "…I didn't know what to do…"

"You didn't send word to anyone else did you? Just me?" William asked, placing his hands on the blond's shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes.

He nodded, "…You care about him at least…" he muttered, looking away.

"Good! I don't want anyone at Dispatch to know..." He reached out placing a finger under the blond's chin, turning his head to look at him, "Ronald are you ok?" he asked, softly.

"…Do you think I'm okay? You hurt me, Will, and you keep hurting me. And then Grell goes and…and…kisses me; then disappears and when I find him again he's covered in blood and talking like a madman! Everything's messed up! Changing! And I have no control of any of it…and I'm pretty sure it is all your fault!"

"He what?" Will looked past the blond, at the bed, at the unconscious reaper passed out upon it.

"…Talking like a madman…" Ron repeated, "Like he's talking to someone but they answer him in his own voice…"

Looking down at Ronald, shaking his head, "No!" he swallowed, "He kissed you? Why would he ki..." Will looked back over at the bed, a thought entered his head.

Ronald didn't answer; rather, he simply walked back into the bedchamber and took his seat once more, watching Grell's form from a distance. He didn't have to answer that. It had been Grell's action, not his. And it wasn't as if he was still with Will…

Will stared at the bed for a time longer, before entering the room and walking over to where Ronald sat. "Ronald? What has been going on with you and Grell over the past month or so?" he asked, trying to understand the situation they were all in. "And one other thing. With whom did he appear to be speaking with? Could you decipher the other person?" A sinking suspicion began to develop deep inside of him, but he wanted confirmation first.

"How should I know who he was 'talking' too? One second he was saying 'go away' and the next he was saying he couldn't go away until he realized something…" he stood up, narrowing his eyes at Will, "And what do you care what has been happening between us? _We_ aren't together, Will. Or are you jealous that maybe I was moving on with Grell?" he turned and looked out the crack in the boards of the covered window, "It's going to be a long time before I can try to _trust_ anyone with my heart again. Maybe Grell's ready to move on from the heartbreak you caused him, but I'm not. Grell just let me move in with him as I don't have a place of my own anymore….you have really shitty timing on showing me your true colors, you know." He scowled.

"Are you moving on with Grell? You two are nearly inseparable these days. He protects you like a guard dog." Will snapped back, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I already said I'm not ready for that!" Ronald snapped. "Not with Grell, not with anyone!" he looked back over his shoulder at William; "Are you asking because you think you are loosing me…or him?"

"I-I..." William turned from the blond and walked over to the fireplace, leaning against the mantel, he stared at the dancing flames. "I'm scared of loosing you both..." he spoke under his breath. "God damn it!" he swore, kicking the brick at the base of the hearth.

Huffing, Ronald grabbed his jacket, which he had removed and draped over the foot of the bed, and started out, "Why am I even trying to wait for you to come to a real choice?" he muttered under his breath.

Hearing the blond move behind him, William looked up and watched the blond grab his coat. William heard every word he said, "Ronald!" he called out, running after the young reaper.

"What, William?" Ronald snapped, not bothering to glance over his shoulder as he continued down the long hallway, "I can't do this anymore! It hurts me all over again every time you can't make up your own damn mind! So maybe I'll make it for you. Choose him! I'll…I'll be putting in for a transfer first thing tomorrow morning."

"What? No!" Will bellowed, his voice reverberating off the walls of the dilapidated, old mansion. He reached out, grabbing the blond by the arm, "You can not do that Ron...I will not let you!"

"You can't have us both, Will! It's Grell…or me. And you don't seem to _get_ it! Every day I see you at work…I can't anymore! It's best for all of us for me to leave London dispatch."

"I won't let you... I-I love you... I-I can't live without you. I need you in my life. Do you not understand what you are to me?" He asked, his voice growing more forceful, pulling the blond into his arms, looking down into his eyes.

"You keep saying that…" he muttered, standing limply in the man's arms, neither embracing or pulling away from him, "But your _actions_ tell me something else."

"I can not live without you Ron...even still loving Grell. I want you, I love you, I need you. Why can you not understand that?" Will searched the other's eyes, his arms wrapping tighter around the blond's waist. "I am sorry... I should have been honest with myself—with Grell before I met you, but I didn't know how...then I met you...all rhyme and reason went out the window. I fell head over heels in love with you."

Ronald brought trembling hands up, returning the embrace ever so gently—cautiously. "Th-then…if you can truly choose me…y-you have to let him go… loving him as a friend is fine, but…you can't…cheat on me… one more time and I'm gone—for good…this…this would be your last chance…"

William closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the blond's, a sigh passing his lips, "I have missed holding you...but I am afraid to let him go. I-I love Grell as much as I love you. I need you both..." his hand, cupping the young reaper's cheek as he opened up his eyes.

Ronald's arms fell to his sides again and he took a step back, "See? This is what I mean! You say one thing…and do another!" he turned on his heel, continuing to the stairs a few feet away and starting down them.

Feeling the emptiness in his arms, Will watched the blond make his way down the stairs. "Damn it!" he swore again as he flew down the stairs after him. Not saying a word he grabbed Ronald, spinning him around and crushing his lips to the blond's. His arms wrapping tightly around his waist, holding him close, not wanting to ever let him go.

Ronald gasped in surprise and pushed William away, following it with a solid punch to the jaw, "Stop playing around with me!" he cried out, "I'm not a toy! I won't be your second choice! Damn it, you wouldn't even chase after me! It was always Grell-senpai! He came after me both times—you never did! You only half-assed it! I'm done! I'm leaving! You don't truly love me…you just think you do because you don't think Grell would ever forgive you!"

"You are not going anywhere!" he grunted as he picked the blonde up by the waist and carried him over to the sofa in the parlor. "You are going to listen to me and listen to me good. I am not playing any damn games with you and you are not a second choice." he tossed the blond down and ranted, "I love you equally to that madman up stairs. You are _not_ a replacement, a _second_ or any other _idiotic_ idea you have in that head of yours." He sighed before going on, "I know Grell is never going to forgive me for what I did to him and I doubt you ever will, either. You two are so God-Damned alike it isn't funny. I want you and yes I want him too. And I don't know what in the Hell to do." He crouched down, placing his hands on the blond's thighs. "I can not imagine either one of you not being apart of my life. I went to long without Grell and now that it is in the open...I-I can not lock it away again. You...you opened me up. Grell could not do that, you did...that is why I fell in love with you. You showed me how to be me." his eyes bore into the young reaper's.

"You can't expect me to stay with you—when you are hung up on someone else." Ron tearfully whispered.

"Please Ron!" William pleaded, laying his head down in the blond's lap. "I love you...do not make me pick between the two of you." he sniffled. Never had William ever cried in front of the blond before, but he no longer had the power to bottle his emotions inside. He was hopelessly in love with the two men and terrified of losing them both. The tears spilled from his eyes, the once calm and collected reaper was no more.

"…I'm not…I don't have the strength anymore to wait for you to do so…that's why I'm leaving." Ron whispered, "Stop being so greedy…you can't have two lovers."

"No...! I said I am not letting you go!" he yelled, his voice growing louder and more irate. "I want you, I need you, I love you and I won't let you just walk away from me." He looked up at the blond, tears still spilling from his eyes. "How is it being greedy when I am madly in love with you both? The _both_ of you made me fall in love. I did not ask to be in love, it just happened and neither of you want me to be happy, neither one of you care, neither one of you love me enough to understand what anguish you have put me through. I won't be without either of you, not any longer."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Ronald scoffed, pushing himself up once more. "I'm done, Will."

"Damn it Ronald stop!" he hollered. Grabbing the blond from behind, William tripped, their legs tangling, sending them down to the floor. Will landed on top of Ronald's back, as he was pressed to the floor on his belly.

"Will, stop! Please!" he sobbed, no longer having the strength to keep repeating himself, "Let me go, William…"

The sudden roar of a chainsaw cut through the silence.

Will turned his head at the sound of a chainsaw revving up behind him. "Grell?" he started.

"He said to get off of him Will..." the redhead spat, grinding his teeth together. Grell landed a solid kick into the dark-haired reaper's side, forcing Will off of the blond's back. "Are you alright Ronald?" Grell asked, scared for the blond's safety.

"Y-yeah…" Ronald blinked away his tears and dried his cheeks on his sleeve as he stood up, "Grell…are you okay? You had…frightened me earlier…" he eyed the man's scythe, still pointed at William.

"Yes... I am terribly sorry for that love. I did not mean to frighten you so... However I am not sure what to make of William's behavior. Did he hurt you?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the dark-haired reaper.

"Grell what are you doing? You know I would never hurt him...physically. I am in love with him!" Will spoke up, laying still, the chainsaw ever so close to his chest.

"A man in love does not treat his lover the way that you do... Heaven knows what I ever saw in you. I am highly disappointed in you Mr. Spears." The redhead, glared down at Will, revving his chainsaws motor. "Shall we end this now? Then you will never be able to break another heart."

Ronald's eyes widened, "Grell…what are you saying?" he reached out and touched the redhead's arm, looking up at him, "I've decided I'm leaving…Transferring to another dispatch division…"

Grell turned his head to look at the blond, "No! I won't let him run you away from me. I will take care of this. I won't let him hurt you ever again."

While Grell was distracted by Ronald, William rolled away, getting to his feet and summoning his scythe. He watched the two interact with each other.

"Grell…" Ronald searched the redhead's eyes, alarmed at how wild they seemed…rather than the soft caring look he was used to, "Grell…you don't want to do this…" he whispered, trying to guide the scythe down.

"Ronnie I can't let him get away with this. He hurt you and I can't lose you." The redhead spoke soothingly, lowering his scythe as he let go of it with one hand. He raised his hand to the blond's cheek. "You have taken care of me for so long...now I will take care of you. She said you would need me to do so and she was right. Will...he is not the man we both fell in love with." he tried to explain, his thumb rubbing Ronald's cheek.

" _She_?" Will exclaimed. "Grell who are you talking about?"

Grell turned back to the dark-haired reaper, pointing his scythe once more at him. "Why Angelina of course, with whom else would I be speaking of. She has returned to me. My Pet, my beloved Madame Red. She said you would destroy his heart the same way you destroyed mine." He spat, "She was right, just like all the rest of them, liars, cheaters..."

Ronald stared hard at his long-time mentor, "You're right, Senpai…He did break my heart…and I gave him another chance and he broke it once more. But…Angelina is gone, Grell…" he allowed himself to lean into Grell's touch slightly, "But you aren't a killer, Grell…this isn't like you…"

"Ronnie..." Grell whispered looking back at the young reaper, his hand lowering his scythe all the way down. He took a step towards the blond, his other hand still cupping his cheek. "Please don't leave me... Don't let him run you away." he pleaded.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, "I can't stay near him anymore…I can't. Not with him proclaiming love for me one moment…and you the next…I have to go…maybe then I can eventually move on…" the blond bit his lip, "I'll still visit you, though…and write you…"

"No! He won't hurt you...I won't let him." Grell grunted.

At that moment Will looked at Grell, everything falling into place. "You are in love with him aren't you?" he asked.

"He can't hurt me…not if I transfer….Senpai…" Ron pleaded in a low whisper.

"Stay out of this William... You have already done enough damage." Tears began to prick at the redhead's eyes, "NO! I don't want you to leave me! He doesn't love me... h-he never has! You do...!"

"Grell..." William whispered, watching the redhead beg the blond to stay.

"But I don't, Grell, not like that…I told you before…I love him, I want to be with him, but he's made it clear I can't…You…You're like a brother—sister." Ron whispered.

Grell turned from the blond, "I don't understand she said...she said if I got rid of him you-you would be free to love me. So you see..." He explained as he turned back around, "I have to rid him from the world..." he grabbed the blond by the waist, pulling him into his arms, hugging him. "I don't care if you don't love me now...one day. One day you will...when you are healed. I will wait..."

Ronald's eyes widened as he was pulled into the embrace, unknowing how to respond. He was in a slight state of shock…Grell…really had fallen in love with him…somehow. That kiss…that kiss had held more meaning than Ron had originally thought… he reached up to touch his own lips as if it had just happened.

" _He'll learn to love again_ …" Angelina whispered from Grell's lips, " _He'll learn to love you_ …"

William didn't know what to do, he watched in complete silence as Grell pulled Ronald into his arms and then he heard Grell's voice change. "Grell?" he cautiously asked, his eyes never leaving the scythe at the redhead's feet.

" _Shut up_!" The Madam Red side to Grell snapped, his green eyes glaring silent death threats at him, arms pulling Ronald in tighter, drawing a gasp from the blond.

"Grell...what are you doing?" Will asked, watching as the redhead held tighter to the blond.

"Grell…you're hurting me…" Ron gasped out, the redhead's grip unexpectedly strong.

William approached slowly, "Grell...please let him go. You don't want to hurt Ronald."

"Stay back!" the redhead growled, pointing his scythe at William's throat.

"You don't want to do this…this isn't you…" Ronald tried calming the defensive redhead.

The redhead looked at the blond, "But she says I must, she says it is the only way. He will only keep hurting us." Tears began to prick at his eyes.

"Don't listen to 'her', Grell…Grell this is your choice what you do here…not anyone else's…" Ron pleaded.

"I have to Ronald..." he whispered his forehead pressed against the blond's. Without another word the redhead pressed his lips to Ronald's, kissing him hard, before pushing him away and turning to Will. "Goodbye my sweet William. I have loved you for so long...but you have caused to much pain and suffering..." his voice growing low and dark as his eyes narrowed in on his prey.

"Grell I don't want to fight you... You can fight her. She has no power over..." Will words cut off as the chainsaw buzzed by his head, causing him to duck and roll out of the way.

Ronald stumbled back, catching himself on a table set in the hall, knocking off the vase that had been placed upon it, covered in dust. He pushed himself back to his feet and froze, knowing it was far too dangerous to simply rush in like he normally did in any situation…William had always told him he needed to assess the situations first to reduce risk of injury—or worse. "Grell! Please…stop!"

" _Kill him_." Angelina hummed into Grell's ear, blocking out the sounds of Ronald's begging. Grell lunged at the dark-haired reaper as instructed, but Will rolled, bringing up his own scythe, he hit the redhead across the back, causing Grell to stumble.

"You will pay William...you will pay for all the hurt you caused..." He ranted spinning around once more, the chainsaw humming through the air as he swung it down at William who was still down on the floor.

"Grell! STOP!" Ronald screamed, about to rush in anyway, but a bright light suddenly swallowed the room and seven angels appeared once it had faded.

The holy beings all held the same serious look upon their pale faces, lavender eyes taking in the scene before them.

"Well look what we have here... reapers fighting amongst themselves." The lead angel spoke.

"Yes most curious! I wonder whatever for?" The only female inquired, looking at the lead angel.

William and Grell both looked up at the bright light, a sinking feeling flooding them both. Both reapers got to their feet, eyeing the heavenly beings wearily.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked, none-to-pleased that is suspicions were right. While investigating the last murder, he came across a single white feather and a strand of red hair. Deep down he knew that the angels would soon find their way to Grell.

"Simple…we're doing what we can no longer trust you to be doing." One of the angels said, stepping forward, his gaze slowly following each reaper's form until it lingered upon Grell, "Reapers are supposed to be neutral. Both good and Evil, much like humans…They are charged with keeping human souls safe from rogue demons and angels who upset the balance of this world…and yet here we find a reaper has gone rogue…and has been allowed to remain at large. Don't think we do not know of this man's crimes before. We had hoped you reapers could handle one such as him…we now know we were mistaken."

William stepped between the approaching angel and Grell, "I am in charge of this reaper, if you have a problem with him, you need to speak to me." Will informed the lead angel, glancing at the blond, before turning his attention fully upon the angel standing before him.

Grell stood frozen in place, recognizing the voice that emanated from the lead angel's voice. "You..." he whispered.

"You? From the look of things he'd turned against even you, Spears. Forgive my bluntness, but you did seem about to have your soul reaped."

"Grell is not well and that would be my fault... However that is neither your business nor concern. I strongly urge you to leave this matter and return from whence you came.

"He killed again…just tonight he took the life of a human."

"Will... th-that's..."

"Grell hush!" William snapped, cutting off the redhead.

"Do not tell me to hush...! That is the God damn angel that tried to kill me!" The redhead revved up his chainsaw.

William looked over his shoulder at the redhead and then back at the angel standing in front of him. Everything seemed to move in slow motion all around him, his eyes wide with horror as he watched the redhead dash past him at the lead angel. "GRELL! NO!" he shouted as loud as he could.

"The angel ducked, "Of course we tried to purify you out of existence! God has passed his judgment upon you and you can not be allowed to live on!" The angel hissed, summoning a light weapon to his hand.

"Senpai!" Ronald gasped, moving to interfere, but the female angel blocked his path.

"Stay out of it, young one, Your soul is still so innocent, We don't wish to see you destroyed."

Grell missed the angel. Dropping, he rolled and turned, ready in defense position. William triggered his shears clipping the lead angel's wing, getting his attention off the redhead. "I am telling you now...you will not lay a hand on that reaper so long as I live." he declared.

The other five angels watched and waited for their orders, they were young and told not to make a move unless instructed. Being obedient beings they did not interfere as they had been ordered, though two stood ready, weapons drawn.

"The angel growled, glaring at William and grabbing his scythe; "If you insist upon interfering, Spears, we will treat you as an accomplice of this subordinate of yours. We have worked together in the past…you know my standing in Heaven, and you know this is my right and duty."

"It may be your right and I am very much aware of your standing...but I will not let you touch that reaper. He is sick and in need of help and care. I will defend him to my last dying breath. I will again ask you one more time to leave now or I will be forced to take action against you. I guarantee it will be more than just your wings that get clipped this time, Avery..." William promised, a piercing coldness to his voice as he said the angel's name.

The head angel snapped his fingers, "Very well, then. Boys?" he said, giving the order to take action.

The five young angels leapt forward, taking up their weapons and dividing into two groups, one focused on Will; the other, Grell.

Ronald, again, attempted to step forward, but the female held him back with a gentle, yet firm grip, "Aught...aught...aught..." The female wagged her finger at the blond. "You can not help either one of them."

William stepped back as the five young angels began to approach him. He peered around them, one last glance at Grell, who stood at the ready as the lead angel approached him drawing his sword once again. Their past coming back around, William felt like he was back in that old barn. "Grell..." he whispered.

Ronald watched helplessly as the angels attacked the two men, the sounds of scythes meeting with holy weapons, flashes of light blinding him, and stray feather attacks embedding themselves into the walls and floors of the hall.

"Enough!" The head angel summoned a large ball of white light, the energy so pure the sound of heavenly music could be heard drifting off it. He brought it back, aiming it at William who had actually cornered three young angels, and he released it, sending it straight at the reaper.

Ronald gasped, and he bit the female Angel's hand, getting her to let go long enough for him to get away. The world felt like time had slowed as he raced forward towards William; acting without thought, yet again. All he knew was that William couldn't take that attack…and he wouldn't let him. He loved him, plain and simple. Tears of worry glittering on his cheeks, Ronald flung himself forward, pushing William to the ground and out of the way, less than a second before the attack reached its destination.

As soon as it hit Ronald; time seemed to speed up once more, and his body flew back down the hall, crashing into the carpeted steps at the end; turning the grand staircase into rubble which fell around him. He hadn't even gotten the chance to let out a sound of pain as the holy energy seeped into every pore of his body, burning him from the inside out; and causing his skin and eyes to glow a bright white.

Grell's eyes enlarged watching the blond fly threw the air, "RONNIE!" he screamed. Barely able to stand, he forced himself to charge at the angel, swinging his chainsaw up and right into the back of the lead angel. The blade piercing his back, straight through and out the angel's chest. The angel dropped to his knees, Grell along side him, he leaned in and whispered into the angel's ear, "How does feel you self-righteous bastard?" he growled, revving the chainsaw up to do more damage, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I have wanted to do this for nearly one hundred years. Remember Avery what you whispered to me that day?" he spat in the angel's ear.

Grell shifted the chainsaw up, tearing the angel apart, his soul ripped from his angelic body, caught by the redhead's scythe.

Dropping his scythe Grell hobbled to the blond, "Ronnie!" he shouted as he started throwing debris off of his body. A bright glow began to appear from under the rubble, "Ronald! NO!" Grell screamed, reaching for the young reaper's body.

"Grell don't touch him!" Will shouted throwing off another young angel. Three of the younglings lay on their bellies, feathers falling all around them as William fought the last angel, his partner landing clear across the room.

Grell froze where he was, looking down at Ronald's glowing body. He felt helpless and powerless, watching the blond's face, full of pain and anguish. "Ronnie...I am here." he softly spoke, another tear making its way down his bloodied cheek.

It took a long moment before Ronald found his voice again, and when his lips parted; all that escaped was a blood-curdling scream, his body twitching uncontrollably in pain. The tears escaping his eyes catching the light from his body and holding it as they rolled down the sides of his face and splashed upon the rubble.

The female angel slowly approached and crouched down next to Ronald, "I told him not to get involved…poor thing…" she reached out and touched his cheek with a sigh.

"What's happening to him?" Grell asked, reaching out again, wanting desperately to touch the blond.

William grabbed the redhead from behind, having fought off the last angel, who laid breathing heavily on the floor, pulling him into his arms. "Don't touch him Grell...let her take care of him." Will warned, holding the redhead tight in his arms, rocking him back and forth, tears gliding down from his eyes. He looked up at the angel, "Will he...?"

"Spears is right; if you touch him now, it'll spread to you." She said, moving more rubble off him and scooping him into her arms, moving him over into the next room and laying him gingerly upon the sofa, "I simply came along as a witness to this punishment, it is not my job to get involved as the others had with your fate, but know it isn't over, Mister Sutcliff." She pulled over a chair and settled next to Ronald, her own eyes glowing as she assessed just how much damage the attack was causing the blond reaper, "He could die, yes. He's not an angel, after all. He's an innocent, but he's not perfectly pure. It's burning the sin right out of him—it's purifying him. It all depends on how much sin he's infected with as to if it kills him or not…"

"No!" Grell cried out, "He can't..." He began pushing and clawing at William, trying to get free. "William let me go!"

"Grell no...it will kill you." William placed his hands on each side of Grell's head, holding him still. He looked deep into the redhead's eyes. "I won't loose you too. I have fought to long and to hard to keep you here." he confessed.

Grell stared unblinking back at the dark-haired reaper.

The Angel leaned over Ronald, her white lips hovering a hair's breath over his as she started to draw out the angelic energy, bringing as much of it as she could into her own body. When she was done, the light emanating from him was only a shimmer, and his body; exhausted, fell limp, eyes closing as he fell into a dreamless comatose.

She sighed and stood up, "That is all I can do for him…" she glanced at the other two reapers, "I sense that the chances of him dying at this point is lower…but he will not be the same if he survives. Much has been burned away."

The angel shook her head, it was such a shame this boy would sacrifice himself in such a way; she couldn't help but wonder why. "Don't touch him directly until the light is gone from his skin. I shall take my leave, and my kin with me now, but do expect another visit, Mister Sutcliff." She looked at William, "Why would he give his life for you, I wonder…"

The two reapers watched as the remaining angels took flight and disappeared. Grell scrambled from William's grasp, stumbling to the blond's side.

"No...not yet Grell!" Will hollered, dropping back down next to the redhead, pulling him away from the blond.

"What have I done?" Grell gasped, his head dropping into his hands.

"Grell..." William whispered, turning the redhead, he drew him into his arms, "Ronald is strong."

Grell collapsed against William, "Its all my fault...if-if only I hadn't listened to her." he looked up at the dark-haired reaper.

William looked down at the redhead in his arms, holding him tightly. Wanting to know what happened—what triggered the phantom of his former mistress? But decided not to press at this time. They needed to get the blond someplace safe and more comfortable.

With Ronald's body no longer glowing, Will began to speak, "Grell...? We need to get Ronald home."

Opening his eyes, Grell saw that the blond was no longer emanating light and jumped from William's arms, grabbing Ronald's hand instead. "Ronnie wake up!" he called, but to no response. Grell looked pensively over his shoulder at William.

Getting up, William scooped the blond into his arms, "Can you walk Grell? I will carry him to your place. Please do not forget that scythe of yours."

Grell nodded his head yes.

Finally arriving back at the flat Ronald and Grell shared, the redhead opened the door and locked it quickly behind them. Hobbling to the bedroom, Grell threw back the sheets, allowing William to lay the sleeping reaper down upon the bed.

Hours came and went, Grell lay next to Ronald, his hand never leaving the young reaper's. William found comfort on the sofa, watching the flames dance in the fireplace as he waited, Oliver climbing on to his chest settled down to sleep.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

Hours passed by in silence, the dawn bringing light to the streets of London once more and people began to awaken to greet the day. Some happily, some grudgingly, but one particular blond reaper showed not even a hint of awakening. Even as the warm rays from the sun fell through the window and landed across Ronald's deathly pale face, he lay undisturbed, as still as the dead he would normally have had to reap throughout his shift at work.

However, one voice did cut through the silence of Grell's bedroom, "What if he's been taken from you? From us?" Madam Red's voice once again sounded into Grell's ear.

"What do you mean?" Grell asked opening his eyes slowly. "William says he is strong and the angel seemed certain that he will survive."

"Even if he survives this…it was for William that he ended up like this…His heart is trapped…it beats for William…not you."

Grell looked down at the sleeping reaper, he reached out and brushed a stray hair from his face, a smile appeared on the redhead's lips. "Look at him... he looks so peaceful." Grell said, kissing the blond's knuckles.

"…What do you plan to do?" Her voice whispered after a moment of silence.

"Stay by his side till he wakes up of course. What else would I do?" Grell answered, settling in closer to the blond, intertwining their fingers together.

"The angels will come for you again…"

"Let them... I will take care of them. I am not afraid like I once was." the redhead replied, beginning to become annoyed.

"He's Vulnerable…they could use him against you."

"Ronnie would never turn on me..." the redhead looked over to where he could see the voice coming from. "He loves me... He needs me... Now leave me alone, Anne "

"He's been infused with their energy, hasn't he? No telling what that's really done to him…he could be used as a puppet…or, they may attack him while he lays there helpless as he is now…"

"Leave me alone!" he shouted louder. "I have to take care of him..." his voice softened as he stroked the blond's hair with his free hand.

"I only have your own safety in mind You need to be prepared for their return, Grell, my sweet."

"Then what would you have me do Angelina? What are you hinting at?" he growled.

"Run…take him and run."

Grell got up and started pacing the room, frustrated and irritated. "Where? Where would we go...I-I can't take him back to your place. He needs a bed and shelter...and..." The redhead stopped and looked down at the blond. "The cottage! That's it...the cottage! No one would find us out there and-and I know it is still in good condition."

Madam made a noise of approval, "Best do it before the heartbreaker wakes. Ronald wants to get away from him…he can get away with you…he doesn't have to transfer."

"Yes...I need to pack a few things. Th-then we shall leave...before he wakes." Grell dropped to his knees next to the bed, next to the blond. "I will take care of you. You won't have to leave." The redhead leaned over the sleeping reaper and gently kissed his lips. "I love you...my guardian angel." he whispered, before getting back up and packing.

Nearly an hour had passed and Grell finally had everything they would need packed and ready to go, but before he could leave he felt that he needed to leave a note for William. He did not understand why, but something inside him told him that he could not be cruel and just dissapear, in addition there was Oliver to think about and he hoped that William would take care of the warm little fuzz ball.

Grell grabbed a piece of paper and pen, sitting down to write the letter to his former love. But he was interrupted by the presence of his former Mistress. "What now Anne?" he called out.

"You can't tell him. You know he'd follow and cause Ronald more heartbreak." Her voice protested.

"I am not going to tell him where I am taking Ronald...merely letting him know that he is safe and with me." He glared at the mirror, seeing Anne watching him there. "I also need him to watch Oliver, since I can not take him with us. What would you have me do Anne? Leave the poor kitten to starve? I want to make sure he has a home." he snapped at his former lover.

"The kitten…was a gift from Ronald…he is like the child you could never have…and you'd leave him with that man?"

"Don't start Red...you know I can not take him with us. Believe me I do not want to leave him behind. I have no choice." He sighed, "William will take care of him. I know he will."

"You'd trust him to do so? Fine. But don't say I didn't try if you find he abandoned Oliver…"

"Yes! I trust him to take care of Olie..." Grell peeked out of the bedroom and at the orange kitten curled up on William's chest. "Please Will...do not let me down." he whispered to himself.

Red simply let off a sigh and slipped away, leaving Grell alone once more.

Grell walked over to the bed and slung the bag over his shoulder, looking down at Ronald he asked, "Well my dear...are you ready to go?" Of course no reply would be returned. He placed the blond's arm around his neck and scooped him up in his arms, carrying him like a blushing bride, quietly they left the flat and headed for the country.

Grell had visited the abandoned cottage many times over the years, making sure it remained unoccupied and clean. The place was a secret indulgence and haven for the crimson reaper. Many times over the years he had visited when he needed a place to escape, to hide from the harsh realities of his immortal life. It was where he had made love to William, it held such special and precious memories. He never told William that he frequented the old place, but it was the closest thing he had to being with the dark-haired reaper, now he would share that secret with Ronald.

Arriving at the old cottage, Grell carried the blond straight to the bedroom and laid him carefully down on the bed. Once he removed the bag from his shoulder, he pulled the covers back and slipped Ronald's legs under and tucked him in. Bending over the young reaper, Grell placed a chaste kiss to his forehead and removed his glasses, sitting them on the night stand next to the bed.

"Rest my dear...I shall be not far. I will build a warm fire and set to putting our things away and then I will join you to rest alongside you." he whispered to the sleeping reaper.

* * *

 

Some hours later William awoke, the flat deathly quiet. Oliver stretched as his peaceful sleep had been disturbed and jumped down from the dark-haired reaper's chest. Will rubbed the sleep from his eyes, before slipping his glasses back onto his face. Getting up he popped his back and neck. "Grell?" he hollered approaching the bedroom door, only to discover it empty. Will ran to the bed in disbelief, finding it completely empty, no redhead and no blond. He ran to the bathroom finding it equally empty. "Grell what are you doing?" he asked the empty flat as he walked back to the bed and sat down. Resting his elbows on his knees he lowered his head into his hands, until he heard a light thud as something fell to the floor.

Will looked down next to his foot. A piece of paper was wrapped around a small box. Untying the piece of paper from around the box, Will opened the lid. A ring box sat inside of it. Curious he opened it; a signet ring sat inside. The depiction of a pigeon with rubies for eyes, was etched into the ring. William picked up the piece of paper, noticing a note had been written upon it, he sat the ring down beside him and began to read.

_Dearest William,  
I am sorry that I must be off and taking Ronald with me, but I could not leave without writing you a note. Madame is not pleased with me for doing so, but I could not in good conscience leave without saying goodbye and reassuring you that Ronald and I shall be safe. I am taking him somewhere, where no one shall find us or do harm to us. I also need to tell you something, but I must be most careful, if Anne were to find out she would be most angry with me. You are right, I have fallen in love with Ronnie, but I shan't deny that my heart still beats for you. No matter how many times you have stepped on it and broken it in two. It shall always remain yours, but now I give half to Ronald, one day I hope that he will accept what I offer. I can fully understand why you fell in love with him. Please Will, do not worry for us, we will be all right. One thing my love. Please take care of Oliver for us. I was unable to take him with us. I trust you Will, even though Anne says you will abandon him, I trust that you will not. I know you are not a cruel man._

_Forever Yours_  
_Grell Sutcliff_  
_P.S._  
_The ring was meant to be a gift for you. I bought it sometime ago. It reminded me of you... Pigeon._

Will picked the ring box back up and stared at the ring for some time, before removing it and slipping it onto his pinky finger, a perfect fit. He folded the letter and tucked it away into his back pocket. He crawled further into the bed snuggling the pillows. One smelled of Orange with a hint of Mint; the fragrance of Ronald's favorite soap. While the other smelled of Roses and Musk with a hint of Jasmine; Grell's favorite perfume. Silently he lay, his arms wrapped around both pillows, a tear escaping his eye. Oliver climbed up and nuzzzled his cheek, purring as if to bring comfort to the heartbroken reaper.

* * *

 

Days turned into weeks, and the weeks started to add up into months, and still Ronald didn't stir, not once, from his state of rest. It wasn't until one rainy evening in the late fall of the following year that the blond showed the first signs of actually being alive. His head fell to the side and he let out a low groan. He then inhaled sharply through his nose and opened his eyes, blinking repeatedly as his light-starved eyes grew used to the warm glow shed from the fireplace that greeted him. He slowly reached out, his hand fumbling for his glasses until he finally found them laying upon a side table. Pushing them onto his face, he looked around in silence at the empty cabin he occupied, not recognizing anything.

He moaned and pushed himself up, his body feeling weak and sluggish, but he finally was able to prop himself up with a few pillows so that he could have a better look around. "Hello?" he asked, his voice rough and dry. No answer met him, telling him that he was truly alone.

Choosing to get a better idea of his location, Ronald maneuvered himself out of the bed, standing on shaking legs that hadn't been used in a year. It didn't take him long to discover this weakness and crumple to the floor, knocking over the unlit oil lamp that had sat upon the side table, it's glass shattering upon hitting the floor.

Grell sat on the covered porch, bundled in his favorite blanket, rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, watching the storm off in the distance. He was protected from the rain that at present time was gently falling over the cottage, but off over the rolling country side, the heavens were alive with a magnificent light show. An electric thrill danced throughout his body watching mother nature paint the world with her bright energy. He had always enjoyed watching storms and tonight he was being treated to a wonderful and beautifully dangerous show.

Hearing a loud crash from within the cottage, Grell jumped from his chair, "What under heaven was that?" he exclaimed opening the door to the cottage. Entering he heard a low groaning coming from the bedroom. His eyes grew round; "Ronald!" He ran to the door, stopping when his eyes fell on the young reaper sprawled out on the hard floor. "O-oh my...Ronnie don't move." he hollered, seeing glass and oil everywhere. Carefully he walked over to the blond and knelt down. "Did you cut yourself Ronnie?" he asked before trying to move him.

Ronald groaned and slowly looked up at Grell, his eyes flickering over the redhead's features, trying to place the man's face…and failing. In fact, now that he thought about it, there was very few things he could remember…and whether or not he knew this redhead was one of them. He shook his head and pushed himself up to sit back against the edge of the bed he'd been on.

"Ronald let me see your hands, let me make sure you didn't cut yourself." the redhead demanded.

The blond slowly lifted his hands, showing that he had indeed cut himself, but it was a small cut near his thumb, nothing major, it was hardly even bleeding.

Grell made sure that there were no shards embedded in his skin around the cut. "Good a clean cut. No glass." he informed the blond. The realization that Ronald was finally awake sinking in, Grell stared at the blond, brushing his hair out of his face.

Ronald lowered his hands and bit his lip, looking at the redhead still; "…Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" he finally asked, breaking his silence with his cracked voice.

Taken aback Grell asked, "What do you mean...who am I?" Swallowing hard, his brows furrowing, "Ronnie? Don't you know who I am?"

Ronald slowly shook his head, "…Should I..? Where…where is William?"

"William isn't here...It is just you and I." Grell looked down at his hands, wringing them together he looked back up at the blond. "You are my best friend and I am yours. It-its me Grell." he answered the young reaper, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes

Ronald studied his face again, still not placing the redhead in his mind, "…What happened..?"

"We were attacked by angels and one was trying to punish William for protecting me...but you jumped in the way. And well... you absorbed their energy. We did not know if you would survive. One angel, a female, she tried to stop you, but was unsuccessful in doing so. She did all she could to save you in the end...but you have been in a coma ever since." he related the story in short form to the blond.

"How…how long?" he asked, looking down at his hands He really did feel weak…just how long had he been out to have gotten so weak that his own legs wouldn't hold him?

"I am not sure now is the best time to discuss all of it. We really aught to get you back in bed and I should clean this mess up." Grell replied, standing up.

"How long!" He croaked out again, shaking his head, "How long have I been in that coma? How long have I been in that bed? H-Has William even come by?"

Bending over Grell placed his arms under Ronald's arms and around to his back, "Come on...up you go..." he lifted the blond back up onto the bed, laying him gently back down. "Would you like some water? Yes I believe you could use some. I shall be right back." The redhead jumped up and headed to the kitchen to get a glass, avoiding the questions Ronald had asked. He leaned against the counter as he pumped the water into the glass, trying to think how he could explain it all to him, but his own heart ached knowing that Ronald could not remember him. A single tear slithered down his cheek.

Ronald sighed as he found himself back in the bed once more. He brought his legs up and hugged his knees to his chest, He didn't know what to think…he awoke in a place that wasn't in his limited memories, with a man he couldn't recall, who wouldn't even tell him how long he'd been in a coma. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, pausing as he realized how long it had gotten…he'd definitely been out for much longer than a few days…

Taking a deep breath, Grell walked back into the bedroom with the glass of cool water and sat down on the bed next to the young reaper. "Here you go...sip slowly." he instructed holding the glass up to Ronald's lips.

Ronald took a small sip, the cool water soothing his throat and doing wonders for his parched tongue. He then pushed the glass away and fixed a serious look on the redhead, "How long?"

Grell sat the glass down on the night stand and looked the blond straight in the eyes. "Just over a year." he gulped.

Ronald's eyes widened, a flicker of light shining behind the green irises. "A—a year?" he swallowed hard, "I…I've been in a coma for a year?"

The tiny flicker of light did not escape Grell's notice, a tinge of worry crept into his mind. "Aah...yes Ronnie. You have been asleep that long...here with me." he motioned with hands, indicating the cottage.

"And where is 'here'? I don't recognize this place. This isn't the infirmary…nor my apartment…no…" he paused, thinking, that wasn't right… he didn't have an apartment anymore he'd moved in with… "Will's flat—no, no that's not right either we…." His eyes widened as he remembered, "He cheated on me…h-he hurt me and I…" he looked at Grell, finally placing him, "You…with you…he was kissing _you_!"

The redhead nibbbled on his bottom lip, his brows furrowing. "Yes he did kiss me. I did not invite the kiss...he took advantage of an old situation. As for where we are...?" he looked around the room before his eyes landed back on the blond. "I brought you to my secret hiding place. No one knows of it...where we are at. I have been taking care of you...like you once took care of me." he explained, placing his hand atop the blond's.

Memories were flooding back into the blond's mind, and he nearly couldn't handle it, grabbing his head and looking down as his breath came out in a pant. He hardly heard what Grell had said.

Noticing the distress on the blond's face, Grell began to grow terribly worried. "Ronnie speak to me...what's wrong?" He squeezed Ronald's hand tighter.

"I'm…remembering…" tears started running down his face as he recalled what all led up to his coma…the manor, Grell's madness, William's forceful insensitive actions…the fight, the angels and how his last thoughts were all of how he needed to save the man he loved…a flash of light—and then nothing but darkness until over a year later.

Grell's eyes met Ronald's and he knew the young reaper remembered it all. "I am so sorry Ronnie."

"…You…you didn't kill him…did you?" he asked, not lifting his gaze.

"No..." Grell's head dropped, "Anne wanted me to...but he had saved me from the angels once more...I-I could not go through with it. He was willing to be punished for me...and after all the horrible things I did." The tears he had been holding back for so long, finally overflowed and spilled forth from his eyes, he turned from the blond.

"Grell…" Ron finally looked back up, "Why are we here?"

The redhead stood up and walked from the room, he wasn't ready to answer that question yet. He went to the broom closet and pulled the broom and pan out. Walking back into the bedroom, he proceeded to clean up the glass and oil. Not looking up once at the blond.

"Why are we here, Grell?" Ronald repeated, frustrated that he kept having to ask the same things over and over again.

Sighing, he stopped and looked over at the blond, "You won't understand!"

"Won't understand, what? I've been in a coma for over a year! I wake up alone with you in some place I never saw before rather than the infirmary where I likely should have been all these months…I've probably been labeled a deserter! I want to know why!"

"You will not be classified a deserter. William knows I brought you here. Well he knows I took you somewhere safe. Where exactly I didn't specify when we left." Grell took another deep breath, "It was Anne's idea, she said you were vulnerable where we were. The angel warned me that they would be back for me and more than likly that would mean they would be back for you as well. We couldn't stay...I had to make sure you were safe." he leaned the broom against the wall and sat down on the bed next to Ronald. "I brought you here to keep you safe." he whispered.

"Why would they be after me? I…I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"We didn't know what side affects were going to occur to you. You were hit with such a powerful blast of energy. That energy would have killed William or me, but you were innocent enough, your body was more likely going to be able to handle it, but you were vulnerable. Anne said they could come and take you away or use you to punish me. I-I couldn't risk it." Grell rambled.

"Grell…That woman…she's dead…" Ron said slowly, hoping not to upset Grell.

"Anne...? Well she was. She returned to me. Well come to think of it, she hasn't visited since we left and came here. So she could possibly be dead again. Although I swear Ronnie this time i didn't kill her!" he quickly amended.

"She didn't come back, though, Grell…I remember…you were talking to yourself…I got so worried…"

"Talking to myself?" the redhead asked, his brows furrowing, he scratched his forehead. "Ronnie why would I be talking to myself?"

"That's what worried me…" he nodded, and then groaned, holding his head and closing his eyes as a sharp pain shot through his head, gone as quickly as it came.

"Ronnie? Dear are you all right?" Grell inquired, reaching out and rubbing the blond's arm.

Ronald groaned and shook his head, opening his eyes to look at Grell, "It's…it's nothing."

"Don't you lie to me Ronald Oliver Knox! I know damn well when something is wrong with you! Spill it!" the redhead demanded, wagging his finger.

Ronald reached for the glass of water to take another sip, "It was just a headache, Grell. Nothing to worry abou—Hahh!" He dropped the glass, spilling the water on the quilt and ignoring as the glass rolled of the edge of the bed, shattering on the wooden floorboards as he once again held his head, this time keeping his eyes open wide as another flash of white light glimmered behind them.

Grell jumped and his eyes grew round as he watched the light flicker behind the blond's eyes once again. "Oh God, Ronnie! What is happening to you?" Grell crawled up next to the blond pulling him into his arms, holding him close.

The pain lingered a moment before fading, and he slowly lowered his hands, looking at them, "I…I don't know…" he looked back up at Grell.

The redhead leaned over placing a kiss to the blond's temple, his hand rubbing Ronald's back. "Well whatever is going on...I am here and I will not leave your side. Do you need some more water or something for the headache?" he asked, resting his cheek on top of the blond's head.

Ronald didn't respond, silently staring at his hands. Something was different with him…he was definitely not all right.

Grell wiped the hair away from the young reaper's brow, that had become stuck from the light layer of sweat glistening his forehead. "Ronnie?" he whispered, having no response to his questions. "Please, love, tell me what is going on right now? What are you experiencing? Are you in pain?"

"Something's wrong…different…Senpai…" he looked up, "I'm scared…"

Meeting the blond's eyes, Grell became terribly worried, he had never seen fear behind Ronald's emerald eyes before. "Different? How, my sweets?"

Ron shook his head. "I…I don't know…" he admitted truthfully. After all, he'd been hit by that angelic attack over a year before, so that couldn't be the reason…right? He wasn't quite sure.

"It is most likely your body just trying to wake back up. After all you have been asleep for a very long time and well, let's just wait and see. I am not going to leave you. I will be here to help you any way I can." Grell softly spoke; trying to reassure the blond, but deep down inside the redhead was growing terribly frightened. To calm them both he continued to rub the blond's back soothingly.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

William walked down the quiet London street; the sun was slowly setting and he knew the man he was seeking help from would be closing shop. He needed advice and he needed a friend, it had been a year since Grell had vanished in the night with Ronald, though he had searched the whole year through, a clue had never been found as to where they were. He had thought when Ronald awoke, he would return, but perhaps, he had truly never wanted to see William again? Perhaps he had fallen in love with Grell and that was why he had yet to return? What ever the reason, William had grown desperate. He missed both the redhead and the blond. Over the year he had moved almost entirely into the flat the two had been sharing before their departure. He needed to be near them any way that he could. Though he still had his own flat, he tended to stay at Grell's. He didn't have the heart to relocate Oliver to his place and found he preferred sleeping in the bed Ronald and Grell had been sharing. But as time wore on and no word was to be heard from the two missing reapers, William decided to seek help from an old friend and adviser.

Stopping, William found himself outside the building he was seeking. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob of the door and entered the dimly lit shop. "I need to speak with you!" He called out as the shop appeared to be vacant, the man hiding as usual. Slowly William's eyes began to adjust to the poor lighting. Casually he walked further into the dark shop, the sound of his shoes echoing off the wooden floor. "Please...I have no time to play your games! Make yourself known!" he demanded.

There was an amused cackle and a form swung down behind William, a curtain of silver hair so long it almost brushed the floor, "Well~ Good evening, Reaper Spears~" Undertaker teased as he hung up-side-down from the rafters of his shop.

William jumped from surprise, turning around to face the mad mortician. "For heaven's sake get down from there. I wish to speak to you and I shall not do so as long as you are hanging up side down like a wretched bat." he fussed, glaring at the former reaper.

"It is not my fault you came to visit in the middle of my annual fall cleaning~" he giggled, swinging himself down and brushing the dust off his rolled sleeves. For once, he wasn't clad in layer upon layer of black cloth; but rather he supported a white button-down shirt with the top three buttons open, showing off his pale and scarred chest, a smart, but dirty grey waistcoat, and a frilly pink apron tied about his waist over his tight black pants and usual knee-high buckle boots, "You, my dear, take your afterlife way too seriously~ hehehe…tea?"

"Honestly...! Fine...tea will suffice." he answered with a sigh, taking a seat upon one of the coffins, laying displayed in the shop. Will removed his glasses and wiped away the dust that had sprinkled them when the Undertaker hopped down from the rafters. "I came seeking advice. I am afraid I am at an impasse." he informed.

"Ah~ But all paths lead to such a thing. What you mean is you lack what you need to choose which fork in the path to take~" The man sang out in a cheery mood as he set the pot on the heat, "Come now, tell me a story."

Slipping his glasses back on William narrowed his eyes at the former reaper. "What are you blubbering about? As for a story... I have lost two reapers and need to find them... end of story." he replied harshly.

"Tut-tut" The retired reaper wagged a finger at the younger man and walked over, leaning in close and catching his chin to make him look up, "You should know by now I don't help for free. And I'm being nice and not asking for a good laugh as I know your weakness in telling jokes. So I'd appreciate you being truthful and tell me every." he let go of his chin and poked his nose in time with his last three words, "Last. Detail."

Adjusting his glasses once more, William proceeded to speak, "I shall tell you in a summarized fashion, providing as much detail as possible. It all started about two years ago. I began dating Mr. Knox, but lacked in telling him that I was..." William coughed slightly he had never once revealed his feelings for Grell to any one. "That...that I had been with Sutcliff. That I had tried to deny, but was still very much in love with the damned redhead. I apparently broke his heart and he moved in with Grell. All the while it turns out Grell was indeed 'Jack the Ripper' returned. He had been murdering once more." William looked up at the mortician, watching him, eyeing him, waiting for him to make some wise crack over his fumbled love affair.

The man stayed quiet, only waiting for William to continue.

Surprised that the man was just staring back at him, not saying a word William went on, "It appears Grell had been suffering hallucinations, believing that horrid woman, Angleina Durless, had returned to him. He kissed Ronald and disappeared. Ronald found him going insane in the Durless estate and summoned me there. We began to argue and Grell tried to kill me. However we were interrupted by a flock blasted angels, whom were hell bent on punishing Grell. Since I decided to defend him, they decided I should be punished as well...but Ronald pushed me out of the way and absorbed an energy ball they tried to use against me. He fell into a deep coma." William looked down at his hands. The memories stabbing at his heart, a day he wished he could long forget. The day that the two vanished.

"And..? You mentioned they were lost. I got the feeling it was not a metaphor, am I right?"

"Yes you are correct it is not a metaphor. Grell took it upon himself to relocate and take Ronald with him. There in lies my problem I have not the slightest clue where he may have gone." he answered. "I have had dispatch keeping their eyes and ears open for any information pertaining to the two and launched my own, personal investigation to their disappearance and over the course of the year...nothing. It is as if they quit existing. I now find myself quite desperate." he further explained.

"Hmm, I see…" The old reaper sat down, drumming his nails upon his cheek in thought, "Now, My dear, I may seem a bit blunt on this, but hear me out. It is, after all, my help you came for this fine evening. And while I can put to use my services in locating the two…I think you must do some proper searching as well…within yourself." He got up and tended to the kettle which started to scream, making up the tea before returning and handing William a beaker of tea, sitting down with his own and taking a long swig of the hot drink, "It seems to me, Reaper Spears, that you did not loose them physically as you seem to think you have. They left, yes, but they were lost to you far before that.

He leaned forward and tilted his head, letting his bangs fall out of his eyes, "You say you love them both, Which I will not brush off and say you are wrong, but you need to find understanding in those feelings for each of them. They are not the same person, and therefore it is not the same conditions of love. Forgive my bluntness, but you, my dear, are horrible with dealing with and understanding emotions. It is not at all surprising that you feel something for both young men, and you assume it is the exact same."

Undertaker hummed and took another sip—smaller this time, before continuing, "You lost them both because you could not find this truth within your heart. You were stringing them along and they grew tired of it and left. And who knows, they may be gone for good when it comes to you. But they may not be. You'll never know until you have a better understanding of your heart."

"And what makes you think I have not yet done so...or that I do not see them as seperate beings?" Taking a deep breath, "I am quite aware they are two individuals and not the same. My feelings for the both of them are very different. I love them both for various reasons. However at times they both act very much the same. I would assume that is why they are friends and love each other very much themselves."

"But _how_ do you love them? Separately. Ignore their similarities and their differences, and simply think on one, only one. Don't tell me why you love him…tell me how. And then do the same for the other. Take your time at it."

"I guess I shall start with Ronald." the dark-haired reaper stated, closing his eyes. "I love Ronald very tenderly. He mellows me... He evokes my hidden side, allowing me to be soft, but playful. I love him like a sunflower, loves the sun. I easily can let him in to my heart and share myself with him. I love him like there is no tomorrow. The thought of loosing him, makes my heart feel as though it shall shatter. He is my heart, pumping the blood that runs through my veins. I miss his smile, the warmth it provides my soul. I am the sunflower and he is my sun." he opened his eyes meeting the eyes of the mortician.

"Good." The man let them sit in silence, allowing William's own words to sink in so that he could hold on to that meaning before moving on. "…And, the lovely Miss Sutcliff?"

A smile painted William's lips, closing his eyes once more, "Ah...yes Grell. My secret love. Grell is my passionate side. I love him aggressively and yet delicately. He evokes my romantic side. He allows me to be chivalrous. I love him like a bee loves a rose. A bee needs the nectar of the rose to make sweet honey, as do I need his fire to warm my cold heart. I love him like there is only the two of us and no one else. The thought of loosing him takes my breath away and I find myself unable to breathe. He is the oxygen that fills my lungs. I long to taste his lips once more, his love for me soothes my soul. I am the bee, he is the rose." Once more he slowly opened his eyes, peering at the retired reaper.

Again, Undertaker let it sink in before speaking, "And now, I shall leave you with this realization, and maybe, you can come to make a choice of who you want in your bed if he'll have you…and who you'll keep close by your side. Those thoughts are not for my ears, but for the three of you. I will say this; you chose to do Ronald first for a reason. That spoke volumes. You long to taste Grell…but is it just a taste, or a buffet you long for? You need them both in your life, but you can't have them both in the same way. And as long as things stay as they are, you won't have either." He stood up, "You go ahead and think on these things, and I'll see what I can do on giving you their location."

"You all want me to choose...but do you not see that I can not. My love for them both is so great I would rather die, then live without either of them!" he shouted, his hands fisting as he brought them up to his temples.

"Ah-ah…" Undertaker narrowed his gaze at the man, "Stop thinking about choosing between them. You are not choosing one and throwing the other away. No. You must realize you can only have one in your bed, but can have both at your side. Having two lovers is only okay when the other two are fine with it, William, And obviously Young Knox and Miss Sutcliff are both not fine with such a relationship. They likely want you to make up your mind on who you want as a lover, and who you want as a close friend, so close they'd be like family."

"Well that may be so and maybe I was fine with that...that until I kissed Grell. Yes I was content, I had a lover and a friend. But something re-awoke in me when I kissed him...ever since that day, he has filled my dreams, I...I can't believe I am about to say this to you...but I crave to feel his body underneath mine. I denied myself far to long, now he taunts me...I find my hands itching to touch him." William confided, his voice nearly growling. "What a fine pickle I have landed myself in."

"I didn't say this would be painless for you." Undertaker said in a low, serious voice, "Grell isn't into having a polyamory relationship, as is the same for young Ronald. It is unfair for you to try to force it upon them. Now, be a dear and lock the door when you leave." He said, strolling to the back rooms to change.

Getting up Will hollered at the mortician, "You say I have to choose who I see as my lover...but that is stil a choice I can not make. And one question I have for you. What if they are lovers? They had been sleeping for a month together and Rhea knows what they have been up to over the past year. There is the possibility I have been removed from the equation. I am sure you didn't consider that did you?"

"If that's the case then it is too late for you, then isn't it?" The silver reaper snapped back in a no-nonsense tone, "And you can only blame yourself. They moved on. I did tell you it wasn't a for-sure thing, you blundering idiot."

William huffed walking to the door and slamming it behind him as he stormed off into the night heading for Grell's flat.

* * *

 

"Ronnie come here!" Grell hollered into the cottage at the blond, who was washing dishes at the sink.

It had been a couple of weeks since the young reaper had woken from his coma. Grell had been working with him each day to help rebuild the strength in his legs. He was a fast healer and had began to move around more, including helping the redhead wherever he could. They had worked out routines to help with Ronald's recovery, such as Grell would cook the meals and Ronald would clean up after them. They had become a team. Grell would do the laundry and Ronald would hang everything on the clothes line to dry, careful never to over exert himself. Grell watched him like a hawk, if he suspected that the blond was growing wary he would send him immediately to bed.

The young reaper still experienced headaches from time to time, but as far as the redhead could tell they seemed to be growing less and less, still something was different about Ronald. Grell could not help but be concerned for him. Each day he fell deeper in love with the blond, yet at times he found himself missing William. He could not deny that he was still very much in love with the dark-haired reaper. Many nights he would sit on the porch longing to return to London and the man he knew was there, however, he feared that if he returned, he would be rejected. After all, he had stolen away the blond in the early morning before William had awoken. But each night, as he climbed into bed and snuggled up to Ronald, his heart would stop aching. Ronald was a breath of fresh air and warm, like sunshine to his soul. He loved him as deeply as he did William and that brought him comfort, peace.

Grell stuck his head back in the door once more, "Ronnie...come on you need to see this!" he hollered once more.

Fall was beginning to grow colder each day as winter was fast approaching. Grell stood on the porch staring up at the moon, which had peeked through the clouds, it was full and shined over the lands surrounding them, painting the world in silver.

There was a small groan and Ron slowly padded his way out, barefooted and dressed only in a robe as he'd been getting ready for a bath. He rolled his shoulders, which had been in pain for a few days, likely due to the lifting he'd done, bringing in split firewood as Grell had chopped it so that they could keep the small cottage warm. He pulled the robe around him tighter as he stepped outside.

The redhead ran up to the blond, "Ronnie look its snowing!" he exclaimed, dragging the blond to the edge of the porch, by the hand. "Isn't it beautiful?' he asked, the moonlight bathing the redhead in its silvery glow as he stood staring up at he moon, watching the snow fall over the country side.

Ronald shivered and stepped out to look around the scene, the moonlight reflecting off the snow and catching his skin and hair, making it look as white as the snowflakes in the air. Normally, scenes like this he'd ignore, going back inside some pub for a drink…but he had lost a whole year of his afterlife, and everything that had been so trivial, now seemed important, and the important seemed trivial. Drinking? Parties? He didn't think much on them, but spending time admiring what was in front of him?

His eyes shifted back to Grell who giggled as a snowflake wafted down from the heavens landing on his nose. Ronald leaned against the railing of the porch, running his hand through his hair. Grell had helped him trim it a week before after getting tired of hearing him complain about the length it had grown to in a year.

Turning his head Grell's eyes met Ronald's, slowly his smile faded and he wiped the snowflake from his nose. "Is something a matter? Are you feeling all right?" Grell asked, concern flooding him. He reached out placing a hand on the blond's arm.

"What do you mean?" The younger male asked, turning his green gaze up on the redhead, pale skin almost glowing as the moonlight fell directly over his face.

"You just had...Oh never mind, it must be the moonlight playing tricks on your face." Grell waved his hand in dismissal. He smiled once more as he turned his attention back to the falling snow. "I have always loved witnessing the first snowfall of the season." he confessed. "When I was a child I would run out and dance in it."

"I'm not surprised…you dance a lot. Even when doing chores, I've noticed." He chuckled.

Giggling, a light blush painted his cheeks, Grell replied; "I have been practicing..." he paused an idea forming in his head. "May I have this dance?" he requested, curtsying.

Ronald blushed, "I…I haven't danced in a long time, Senpai…"

The redhead pouted, "Mustard Seed, I am sure it will all come back to you...besides I want to see if I have learned to follow. Lets give it a try." Grell grabbed the blond's hand dragging him down the steps and onto the cool ground.

"S-Senpai!" Ron gasped in protest, his feet sinking into the growing layer of snow. He was forced to look up at Grell, who was wearing his signature heels, as he was brought around into position.

"Oh! Here!" he giggled once more, bending over he unlaced his shoes and slipped them off, stepping in to the cool, wet snow. "There I shall dance bare foot too..." Grell stepped back into the blond's arms, resting his left hand on Ronald's shoulder, while pressing his right hand into the blond's left.

Ron blushed, cheeks hot in the cool light as he placed his hand on Grell's hip, "Don't blame me for stepping on your toes."

"Our roles reversing there Ronnie...?" the redhead chuckled.

Slowly they began to move, the blond stepping on the redhead's toes a couple of times. It did not take long, however, till they were gliding across the snow covered ground, the steps of the waltz returning to the blond. Grell smiled as he realized he was following and not trying to take over the lead.

Ronald led his partner across the frozen grounds, loosing himself in the dance until his ankle hit a stump, twisting as he toppled over, pulling Grell down with him as his back hit the ground. "Uhf! S-Sorry!"

"O-oh!" he laughed as he landed atop the blond, his hands bracing himself on either side of Ronald's head. "Are you all right?" he inquired, smiling down at the blond.

Ronald blinked in shock, and then laughed, "Seems I haven't gotten my grace back."

"So it would..." the redhead's words trailed off as his eyes met the blond's. Carefully Grell pressed his body against Ronald's, his head lowering, till their lips met. "Ronnie..." he whispered as he pressed their lips together.

Surprising himself, Ronald's eyes fluttered closed and he, for the first time, pressing up into, and returning the kiss Grell was placing on his lips. He didn't quite understand why. But he slipped his hands up around Grell's neck with a small moan.

Grell broke the kiss as a chilly gust of wind rippled through his hair, making his body shiver, snow drifting all around them as the moon began to disappear behind a cloud. "Maybe we should head inside..." he suggested, pushing himself up, back onto his heels before standing up, extending his hand to help Ronald to his feet.

Ron nodded and took his hand, "I shouldn't even be out here like this…in nothing but a robe…"

Picking up his shoes, Grell turned to the blond. "Why don't you take your bath and I will get everything ready for bed. You must be positively freezing in that robe after being on the ground...a bath will warm you up." He spoke softly, placing a light kiss to the blond's cheek. "I will fix some tea to warm you from the inside."

Ronald nodded and hurried inside to where his hot bath was still waiting for him, luckily, having not cooled off much. He disrobed and slipped in with a sigh, closing his eyes.

He'd kissed Grell back…why? He was still very much hung up on William—and Grell was like family to him…wasn't he? To everyone else, it had been over a year since the angels had attacked…but to him, it felt like only a few weeks. The feelings inside him that made him push William out of the way were very much still present in his mind and heart, and he, despite how indecisive William was in choosing who he wanted as a lover, wanted to go see him.

But he was still weak, and finding changes with his body. Winter was nearly upon them, and he had no idea which way was London, or how far it was. He'd tried one evening when he was alone (Grell having gone out to gather some firewood) to summon his scythe, which would lead him to the nearest gateway to the Reaper realm, but he failed to do so, and such a discovery had shaken him quite a bit. Though he hid so from Grell.

He touched his fingers to his lips, closing his eyes with a sigh. Maybe he just missed feeling loved—like he was special to someone…or maybe he'd just gotten caught up in the moment… whatever the reason, the blond was left feeling very lost.

Grell didn't immediately follow the young reaper into the cottage, instead he stopped on the porch and looked back out over the night. Resting his head against the support pillar, wrapping his arms around himself, he closed his eyes. Ronald's face peered back at him, the way he had looked as he pressed his lips back to Grell's. The redhead could swear his heart stopped for just a moment, he had never thought the young reaper would kiss him back and yet…he had.

Turning around Grell let out a sigh as he walked back into the cottage and headed for the kitchen. He placed the kettle on to boil some water for tea and quickly went around locking up everything for the night. He placed a few extra logs in the fireplace to warm the bedroom for Ronald, when he got out of his bath and folded back the covers to their bed. Hearing the kettle whistle he rushed back to the kitchen and slipped the tea into the pot, leaving it to brew, he returned to the bedroom to change out of his clothes and into his pajamas.

Ron let himself soak a few moments more before grabbing the soap and a cloth to start cleaning himself, starting with his chest and arms, though his movement was restricted by the pain in his shoulders. He slid the soapy cloth along his legs before bracing himself for pain as he reached back to wash his back. Normally he had no problem with doing so—he was quite flexible—but his shoulders protesting so much made him cautious his fingers move the cloth along his lower back, an then up, until something brushed up against his wrist. Paling, he dropped his washcloth and ignored the pain as he reached further, his fingers finding a bump, like a large goose egg right over his shoulder blade…and then another on it's twin. He stood up quickly, splashing water out of the tub as he stumbled out and over to the mirror hanging on the wall. He turned his back towards it and let out a startled cry.

"Ronald?!" Grell yelled hearing the blond's cry, having just slipped on his pajama top he took off running to the door, not caring that he hadn't even began to button it. "What is it?" he asked approaching Ronald, seeing him standing naked, dripping in front of the mirror.

The younger reaper looked up at him with wide green eyes, his hand trembling as he lightly touched the white feathers starting to poke out of the large bumps on his shoulder blades.

Grell cautiously walked around the blond, his eyes growing quite large, when he saw the birth of two wings, growing from Ronald's back. "Oh my! Ronnie...oh God!" he exclaimed from pure shock, attentively he reached his hand out and touched one.

The blond shivered at the touch and looked back at the mirror—at the feathers, "…What's happening to me, Senpai?" he choked out.

Grell met the blond's eyes in the mirror, "I-I don't know for sure...but I-I think you...may...be turning..." Swallowing hard, he finished, "An angel..." His fingers fawning over the soft feathers.

Ronald paled, "No…" He took off, paying no mind to his nudity as he streaked through the cottage and out into the moonlit snow, looking up at the sky, "Take it back!" He cried out, "Take it back! I'm not like you so take it back!" he fell to his knees in the snow, suppressing a sob, "I don't want to change…"

Grabbing a blanket off the bed, the redhead ran after the blond, "Ronnie..." he cried dropping to his knees next to the blond. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, "Look at me." he whispered, cupping Ronald's face with his hands. "We will figure this all out...you will be all right. No matter what I will always love you." Tears began to trickle down Grell's cheek as he leaned forward capturing the blond's lips once more with his own.

"They killed me…they did, they killed me…I'm not the same…th-that's why I couldn't summon my scythe! I-I'm not a reaper…I'm a god-damned fluffball!" his eyes flashed white in his show of emotion.

Standing up, Grell reached down and pulled the blond to his feet, "Come on! We need to get you inside. It is too cold for you to be out here like this." Keeping his arm around Ronald he walked him to the door and opened it, ushering him inside. He looked back up at the sky, the moon peeking out from behind a cloud once more, for what ever reason Grell made a wish; no a prayer for Ronald's sake.

' _Please don't do this to him...help him to be all right_.' Quickly he locked the door behind them and walked the blond to the bedroom, sitting him down on the bed, he knelt down in front of him.

Ronald flopped over onto the bed, his wings, or what would soon be wings, exposed. "Kill me…"

Grell got up and sat down on the bed next to him, leaning over him slightly, he whispered, "No I will not kill you. We will figure this all out." He brushed the hair from Ronald's face, kissing his shoulder, his hand slidding down his arm. Finding his hand, Grell slipped his fingers in-between the blond's and lifted his hand to his lips. He kissed Ronald's palm, then pressed his cheek to his hand, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"I wish I hadn't woken up…not to this reality…" the blond choked out, unable to stop the tears, "This isn't me…"

Not letting go of his hand, the redhead snuggled up to the blond's back, tenderly he kissed one of the stumps, where a wing soon would be. His bared chest pressed against the warm skin of Ronald's back. "No matter what, you will always be my Mustard Seed to me. That fact will never change." he cooed against the blond's ear.

"Why…" Ronald rolled over to look at the redhead, What changed? When did you stop loving me like a brother?"

"I-I don't know exactly when... My...just sort of developed over time." he looked down, a blush creeping across his cheeks. "You treated me differently. You didn't treat me like a freak... you accepted me as I am." he glanced back up at the blond.

"Why wouldn't I? Your crazy…but not a bad guy…" he folded his arms under his cheek, "You taught me so much…and saved my reckless ass enough for me to know just how strong of a man you are under all that makeup and lace…"

Grell laid back flat on his back, his growing crimson locks spreading out all around him, his pajama top falling open, exposing his chest to the coolness of the room. He stared up at the ceiling. "You have saved me more times than you realize... Ronald." he whispered. Turning his head he met the blond's eyes. Stretching his arm out, his finger traced the trail left behind by a tear, down Ronald's cheek. "How is it you can see beyond what no one else has ever dared to?" he asked, his voice cracking, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"Because you keep them distanced from you…you use your makeup and curls as a mask…you don't want to be hurt again, so you act out in ways that people find overbearing. Your makeup…is the same kind of mask my overly-flirtatious ways around the office had been…I'd been hurt, and didn't want to be again…So I kept people at a distance with them not wanting to get closer—my reputation of being a play-boy…"

"I-I" unable to say what he wanted, Grell's hand fell away from the blond's cheek, he turned his head to look back up at the ceiling, a single tear escaped his eye.

"You can't hide from everyone…" Ronald muttered, closing his eyes with a sigh before opening them again.

"I don't want to hide anymore...but I am afraid. I..." he turned his head once more, his body following. Laying on his side, facing Ronald, "I am so afraid..." he trembled, another tear escaping.

"Senpai…" Ronald pushed himself up and he reached out to touch a lock of red hair, "It's just us out here…no one else, only us…who's going to hurt you?"

Grell searched the blond's ever changing eyes, he pushed himself up onto his hip, leaning heavily on his arm. Gently he reached out with is other hand and cupped his face, his thumb rubbing Ronald's cheek. Slowly Grell leaned forward, pausing once searching his eyes, before he covered the blond's lips with his own.

Again, Ronald found himself kissing back, but then he pulled away, "I…Senpai, I don't…know…I know you love me…deeper than that of a brother…but I don't know my own feelings…I don't want you being disappointed in me…"

"You could never disappoint me, Ronald." he whispered. Chastely he kissed him, carefully tugging at the blond's lower lip with his teeth, "Let me take the mask off and show the real me...even if it is just for...one night." he requested, brushing a lock of hair from the blond's brow.

Ronald blushed and nodded slowly, sliding his fingers up along Grell's neck, "As long as you know I am confused on my own feelings right now…" he leaned in, "You can show me the real Grell…"

Grell nodded as he lowered the blond gradually onto his back and carefully he slid a pillow under his shoulders, not wanting him to be in discomfort. Slowly Grell pressed his body down onto Ronald's, capturing his mouth. He coaxed his lips apart, their tongues dancing passionately together.

Ron let off a soft moan, closing his eyes and sliding his arms around Grell's sides under his open shirt, and up along his lean but muscular back.

Breaking the kiss, the redhead looked down at the blond as he rolled his hip into Ronald's growing hardness. Pressing his lips to the blond's pulse point, he suckled the delicate flesh of his throat.

"Hahh!" Ron took in a sharp intake of air, his bare leg sliding up along Grell's before hooking over his hip. He tilted his head, allowing Grell access to his neck as he sucked on his pale flesh.

Grell's hand slid down the blond's body, to his thigh, pulling it higher onto his hip. The redhead raked his nails up Ronald's thigh, slipping his hand to his back side, he began to knead and squeeze Ronald's rump. "Mmm..." he moaned, nipping the skin at the base of his neck, Grell licked the thin dribble of blood that sprang from the tiny bite mark.

"S-Senpai!" Ronald gasped out, having not expected to be bitten hard enough to draw blood—though he didn't know why he had been surprised…with how sharp the redhead's teeth were. "Hnn…"

Smiling against the blond's flesh, the redhead began to trail kisses down his body; stopping at one of his perked, pink nipples. Running circles around it, lavishing it with his tongue, and teasing it before his mouth covered it, sucking it into his mouth. His pajama bottoms beginning to grow tight across his arousal, his hips bucking slightly, grinding his length into Ronald's own arousal.

Ron, getting sucked in deeper into the pleasures bestowed upon his body, moaned and shifted up against Grell, letting his hands roam freely until his thumbs hooked around the band of his pajamas, pushing them down off his hips. Grell lifted his hips, helping the blond with his pajama bottoms, his mouth never leaving his nipple. Casually his hand slid from Ronald's backside, slowly, gliding to his hardened length, tenderly the redhead's fingers wrapped around the warm shaft. Gently they squeezed, his thumb brushing the tip ever so slightly. Groaning, as his own arousal rubbed the inside of the blond's thigh. "Nnnh..."

"Hnn…" Ronald shifted, rubbing against Grell's body, the slow teasing starting to drive him crazy. He wrapped both legs around the redhead, moaning as he pulled their bodies tight together, one hand trailing up into red locks.

Letting go of the nipple with his mouth, Grell looked down at the blond beneath him, his hand leaving the warm shaft, slithered up the blond's body to his chest. "You...are so...beautiful..." he whispered, panting before crushing their lips together. Caressing and teasing the nipple under the orchestration of his hand.

Ronald didn't have time to respond before he was silenced with another passionate kiss. His heart hammering in his chest.

Grell's lips released the blond's, slowly moving down he skimmed the surface of the blond's body, pressing kisses in his wake; his jawbone, his throat, his collarbone, his chest, his torso, across his belly. His lips stopping only when he captured the blond's stiffness with his mouth. His tongue sweeping circles around the warm head of Ronald's erection. "Mmm..." he moaned, nipping the tip carefully.

Ron gasped, looking down at the redhead, "C-careful down there!" he protested, worried about the redhead's teeth.

"Hush…" he hissed, a little chuckle escaping him. His breath feathering over the wet skin of the blomd's arousal. "I want to only hear you moaning...no more talking." he ordered, whispering, as he ran his tongue up the length of the shaft.

"B-But—ngnh! But your teeth…" he gasped.

Stopping his tongue from licking, Grell looked up at the blond, "If you don't hush...'My Teeth' are going to be the least of your worries... Now relax and enjoy the pleasure I am administering to you." he said with a scowl, pressing his lips back to the tip, slipping the head once more into his mouth. Gently he let his teeth scrape along the delicate skin of the shaft, his head bobby back down once more, fully engulfing the erection in his mouth.

"But, Senp-Iehh!" he twitched, his body tensing from the feel of those dangerous teeth upon his sensitive area, his fists clenching the quilt under them.

Coming up once again, the redhead released the blond, pressing his fingers to Ronald's lips. "Take them into your mouth...suck them..." he commanded, his mouth taking the blond in once more.

The blond's eyes widened in surprise a moment but he obeyed, parting his lips and guiding the digits in with his tongue, coating them heavily with saliva as he sucked on them.

Giving the blond a final scrape with his teeth, the redhead released him for the final time, pulling himself back up the length of Ronald's body. Their arousal rubbing up against each other as he settle atop the blond. His fingers coated to his satisfaction, Grell placed a single finger at Ronald's entrance; delicately he penetrated his body. Pressing his lips to Ronald's adam's apple, he suckled as his finger began to pump in and out of the blond.

"A-ahh!" Ron moaned loudly, shifting and arcing his back, lewdly rubbing himself up against the other and, in the process, tilting his hips back, forcing himself down further on the redhead's finger.

Grell could feel the blond's body opening up, he slid a second finger in stretching him further. Moving his fingers back and forth, in and out, circling, he pressed a third one in. "Mmm...Ronnie..." he moaned against the pale skin of his throat.

"S-Senpai!" The young soon-to-be angel gasped, cracking open his eyes, looking up at his reaper companion, his cheeks stained red with pleasure, and his member twitching. Heart hammering, he reached up, pulling Grell down by his hair into a heated kiss.

Grell withdrew his fingers, his body slipping between Ronald's legs, he positioned himself. Grabbing the blond's hands, he pressed them against the bed, at the sides of his head, their fingers intertwining. Grell broke the kiss and looked down at the former reaper beneath him, his eyes meeting Ronald's. "I...love...you..." he declared, capturing Ronald's mouth with his own, thrusting into him he swallowed the cry from the blond's lips.

Ronald's eyes widened, a silver tear glittering in the white light starting to shine in the bright green irises. His fingers tightened around Grell's, and his muffled cry softened into a moan, eyes closing once more.

Forcing Ronald's lips apart, Grell took the kiss deeper, his hips starting to rock back and forth, stroking the blond from the inside. Sweat lightly coating his body, glistening in the fire light.

Ron tilted his lips into Grell's motions with a moan, body writhing under him, and sweat forming a thin coat on his skin. His white feathers tickled his skin as the beginning of his wings fluttered.

Grell broke the kiss panting, he looked down at Ronald, his thrusts slowing, pushing deeper inside him. His knuckles growing white, his grip, tightening around Ronald's hands. "Ronnie..." he called, breathlessly, their eyes meeting. Grell peered down into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He smiled, seeing that the glow had turned them into sparkling emerald's.

Panting lightly, he met Grell's gaze and bit his lip, a shiver running down his back, "G-Grell-senpai…" he wrapped his legs around him once more.

Lowering his head, Grell placed a kiss to his lips, picking up the pace of his thrusts, he pushed harder, deeper, faster, driving them closer to the edge. His eyes never leaving Ronald's, he watched the pleasure swimming in the sparkling pools of emerald. "Nnnh...ahh...Ronnie..." he groaned, pressing his body to Ronald's, rubbing his body against the blond's throbbing erection, knowing he was growing nearer to climax.

Ronald cried out in time with Grell's thrusts, each one making him scream louder until his voice cracked, back arching, and then, finally, the pressure and heat that had been swirling in his gut seemed to explode, covering his rippled abs, his eyes closing tight, though the flash of white light could still be seen along his lashes line.

Grell continued to push harder and deeper as Ronald's body clutched all around him. With one last thrust, ecstasy claimed him, forcing him over the threshold of pleasure, he squeezed his eyes closed, his seed spilling inside the trembling blond. "Oooh...RONALD!" he called out, collapsing on top of him, his face burring in the crook of Ronald's neck, the taste of sweat on his lips as pressed a kiss to the blond's flesh.

Ron's mind buzzed lightly with leftover waves of pleasure. He gasped and relaxed into the mattress, panting as he looked up at Grell again, "S-Senpai…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say or do, so he bit his lip, trying to ignore how his stubs of a pair of wings were fluttering under him.

Reluctantly Grell pulled out of Ronald, pushing himself up, he hovered above the blond's body. There were so many things he wanted to say, but could not find the strength to say them. He rolled from the warmth of the blond's body and stood up. Walking to the bathroom he wet a cloth before returning to the bedroom. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he cleaned Ronald's abdomen, then cleaned himself off. Dropping the cloth on the floor, Grell crawled back into the bed, pulling Ronald into his arms, he reached down yanking the covers up over their naked flesh. The redhead kissed him lightly on the lips.

Ronald snuggled up to the redhead, but his mind was too preoccupied to let him sleep…wondering what this all meant…what their relationship would be like after having sex in such a way…how they'd feel in the morning… Eventually, he drifted off, still wondering these things.

Grell lay for a long time watching the blond sleep, tenderly he ran his fingers through the blond locks that were slowly changing to gold. Even the feathers on his back had began to change from snow white to a more golden color.

It was odd, but then again the way Ronald had been transformed was not the normal procedure for creating angels. The redhead admired the coloring and smiled, whispering; "You look handsome...my love." Not saying another word he kissed the top of Ronald's head. Nuzzling him with his cheek, he snuggled the former reaper closer to him, sleep calling to him as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

Early the next morning, before the sun had risen enough to shed much light across the snow-covered grounds, a lone figure clad in black made his way up to the front porch of the small cottage and knocked firmly upon the door.

Startling awake, Grell looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms. Very carefully he shifted and moved out from under him. Rising from the bed, picking his clothes up, he slipped on his pajama bottoms and threw on his top, once again not bothering to button it up. Quietly, he padded to the front door and opened it.

"Found you~" A creepy old voice sang out, Undertaker standing, grinning, in the door, swaying back and forth, "Ah~ My, my, Miss Sutcliff, I had not expected you to be so easy to find!" he pushed in, brushing the snow off his shoulders and making his way to the kitchen, "But first things first! Some nice hot morning Tea~" he pulled out some tealeaves from his pocket and put some water on the heat before turning to look at the redhead, "Why, My dear, you looked positively baffled~"

Grell stood blinking, shutting the door, he trotted after the retired reaper. "What under heaven are you doing here? How did you find me?" he whispered, not wanting to wake Ronald from his slumber.

"My dear, have you forgotten who I am?" he chuckled, removing his outer cloak and sitting down, looking up at the redhead, "I simply slipped into the library during the night, broke into the restricted section, found your reaper life book, and sat down for a little read. Didn't take me long to find your location, and I came right over!"

"Would you keep your bloody voice down!" the redhead snapped quietly. "He needs his rest..." he explained, taking the seat across from the mortician. "Why did you come here?" Grell asked, curious.

"I was asked to find you and young Knox." He said simply with a grin, "Spears got fed up trying to find you two on his own."

"William?" Grell coughed, "He has been searching for us?" Looking down, Grell's guilt once more flared up. Many times he had the overwhelming feeling; many times he had come close to sending a letter to William. But he was always afraid to face the man, always afraid to face the possibility of unforgiveness. "Is he angry with me?" The redhead could not help but ask.

"He misses you both, more than anything." He shrugged, "I made him tell me everything as he's horrible at jokes."

Grell looked back up at the mortician, "Misses...You mean Ronald? He misses Ronald?" Grell got up starting to see steam seep out of the kettle, wishing to catch it before it whistled.

"Yes, he misses Young Knox…" he confirmed, "But he misses you as well."

Slipping the tea into the pot he walked over to the table, the pot and cups with saucers in hand, as he retook his seat at the table. "Me? But I thought he would hate me for taking Ronald away." swallowing, he replied.

"The man's still struggling with his feelings for you and Ronald. I attempted to give him direction, but the man's incredibly stubborn." He shook his head.

"And do you believe that he is truly in love with us both?" he inquired, pouring tea in both cups.

The elder sighed, taking up his cup of tea, "It is not my place. I offered him advice from a friend. But it is between the three of you to figure things out. Cookie?" he pulled out a jar of bone-shaped cookies, opening it and holding it out to Grell.

Grell accepted a cookie, taking a bite, "I d-don't know if I could believe that he truly does. He let me believe for so long that he didn't and now it is all so confusing." he confided, taking a sip of tea, washing the cookie down. "What are you going to do when you get back to London? Tell him where we are at? Now that you have confirmed our location?"

"That is the information he came to me for, and I am an informant." He nodded, taking a cookie of his own, "But he did not tell me I needed to find him to share such information. I can allow you time to think a few things out."

"Perhaps a day? There is a great deal Ronald and I must talk about." he said a slight blush painted his cheeks.

The man nodded, dipping his cookie in his tea, "That is more than reasonable a request."

"May I ask? If you looked at my records and saw where I had stolen off to. Why did you come all the way out here? You could have just provided the information to Will... Coming here you give me a heads up. What's to say I don't take off in the night once again with Ronnie?" he asked puzzled, lifting his cup once more, he took another sip of tea.

"I'm not heartless, my dear. Reaper Spears hurt the both of you. It'd be unfair to help him drop in on you unexpected."

"Thank you...but I promise I shall not run again. As frightened as I am to face him...I feel I must and even though Ronnie has yet to say anything, I believe he would like to see William again. Not to mention Ronald has had a rather unexpected side affect and I do not know what to do for him. He is terrified and Will needs to be aware that Ronald is not the same reaper he once was." he looked down and softly spoke. "It could very well change the way he feels about him."

The silver reaper rose an eyebrow, his interest peaked, "Oh-ho~ And what is this I wonder?"

Grell looked up, "If you promise not speak a word of this to William...? I would like to be the one to tell him and show him. I don't want him to be afraid or worried...or to decide not to speak with us. Please...do I have your word?"

"My dear, He asked me only for a location." He vowed, "What had the reckless young Knox gotten himself into?"

"Follow me." he replied, getting up from his seat. "I will let you see for yourself...but please be quiet." Grell lead the retired reaper to the bedroom.

He nodded and finished off his tea before standing, "Lead the way, my dear~"

Grell walked up to the bed and motioned for the mortician to walk over as well and pointed to the wings, which had grown slightly more since the night before. "See?" he whispered.

Undertaker lifted the bangs out of his face and stared, eyes glistening with interest at the golden feathers that now looked more like tiny wings rather than strange growths out the blonds back, "Interesting~" he hummed quietly, turning and padding out of the room in thought, "Gold…where have I read about golden angels before..? Never the thought! My dear," he turned and looked at Grell, "I'd be careful, were I you. He may be a gentle young man, but his powers are changing…and a young angel can be very…unpredictable at controlling such powers—especially one not actually born an angel."

Grell followed the Undertaker out of the room. "That is what frightens me! I have never seen an angel with golden hair, wings and emerald eyes before." He walked up placing his hand on the mortician's arm, "But you speak as if you have...? Tell me. Please...what you know?" he pleaded.

"Tut-tut, my dear, Reapers have the same eyes—no matter what. There is, after all, only one way for a reaper to exist. But Angels and Demons…they are another matter altogether. They can infect humans and even reapers, though it is harder to infect a reaper. The color of a demon's eyes tells you a whole lot about them. Red eyes are the color of a pureblooded demon. A demon who was born a demon. Gold, is that of a demon who had been something else before—even Lucefer has eyes of gold. Purple…is a fluke in their genes. They are red, but their genes mutated—usually due to being born of direct incest. It tracks back to the time when Demons had been angels themselves. Now Angels…born angels have that lovely milky lavender shade of eyes. You only see this because they are always so careful to keep their little group to themselves. They rather purify someone to death before changing them. But once in a while, they can get careless. The angels they create do not loose their eye color they held as a human—or in Knox's case, reaper. His eyes won't change from green. However, seeing his state—golden hair and wings—that is something different. His hair should be turning whiter than mine at this point…but I can not remember what gold means for an angel…."

"I can understand that his eyes remain green, but the gold in them has completely disappeared. They are more vibrant than any other reapers...I have ever seen, not to mention they glow...brightly!" As the redhead sat back down at the table, a thought popped into his head, he took in a deep breath as the realization hit him. "It's as if he became the pendant I gave him! The one he wears all the time!" he exclaimed forgetting himself.

"He's young, and still uses the green of his eyes as a reaper. As do you. His eyes are green. Mine would be gold if I had been in his shoes." He tapped his temple, "And all angels eyes glow—especially when filled with intense emotion."

"I am aware of that...I am not a complete nitwit...I just have observed that since he awoke they have glowed and flashed as normal angel eyes would...but for the past twenty-four hours, even in his sleep, they have continuously been glowing...and that troubles me. I wasn't quite sure what to make of that." Grell sighed, resting his head in his hands.

"I'm no expert at angels, my dear. I have little dealings with them compared to demons. But my guess would be that it is his unstable powers manifesting themselves."

Grell looked up. "What are we going to do...he can't go back to the reaper realm and as far as we know...they..." he pointed upwards, "Have no idea he is turning into one of them." He sighed once more, "And then there is William...?"

"They may know. He is, after all, forming his wings and most importantly; his halo. Halos are what connect an angel to Heaven; the source of their power. They just normally leave turned angels alone to their fate; they aren't as 'pure', after all."

"This is all my fault...Why did I listen to Anne?" Grell closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I-I once again have made a mess of everything...and Ronald is suffering because of it." he looked up at the retired reaper, "How under heaven am I to ever fix all of this?"

"What can anyone do but to simply live on and take what life—and after-lives hands us? You did such things for a reason, Grell. You can't take it back. Just do what you feel is right at the time—its all any of us can do."

Grell's gut twisted and he hurt deep down inside for all the misery he caused. If only there was a way he could take it all back. "I suppose you are right. I had been doing good and then Anne returned and it all went down hill again. I just want to make things right for everyone." he confessed, his arms stretching across the table, he lay his head down upon them.

"Follow your heart." The man smiled simply, "Even a madman such as I knows that. Follow _your_ heart and you can never go wrong. Just make sure it is what you want, and not the memory of your lady fair who has manifested herself in your mind."

"A manifestation? But Anne was back...! I saw her...! I spoke with her...! She...she..." Grell paused for a moment, recalling all the past events that happened a year before. He pushed himself up, tilting his head he looked at the mortician, a pained, puzzled expression his face. "She was real? I felt her touch...I-I heard her voice...but Ronald said..." his words trailing off, his brows furrowing.

"That you were talking to yourself? My dear, I know very well how real such manifestations of loved ones past can be. I left dispatch because of my own years ago after I lost a beloved. I learned to deal with her after I realized the truth many years later, and as I was able to let go, I watched her fade away again—just in time to move on." He smiled, thinking back to his own, new, timid lover waiting for him back in London. The young man was such an early riser, he was likely curled up by a fire with a book and his serpent friends curled around him. The mental image made him yearn to go home and sweep the boy off his feet.

Everything came flooding back to Grell, like a giant tidal wave, "Oh Rhea what have I done?" No other words passed his lips as Grell ran for the bathroom, his face growing pale, nearly green. The revelation of what had happened a year ago caused him to feel sick.

The older reaper nodded and waited as Grell got sick, saying nothing about it, not wanting to embarrass the red reaper. He sighed once he heard Grell calming, "I'm sorry to have been the one to make you realize such, my dear, but you are better off this way—learning on your own can be devastating.

Grell looked up at the Undertaker, wiping his mouth as he walked out of the bathroom. "I-I could have sworn she was as real as you are standing before me." he whispered. "The souls! I-I have all the souls! I remember I stored them away. For what ever reason I collected them..." He looked down at his trembling hands, his voice quaking, "And kept them...I kept them, because I imagined they were his soul."

"Maddening, no?" The man stood up and walked over, placing a hand upon Grell's shoulder, "I'll be taking my leave, but try not to dwell upon the realization you just had—Knox needs someone strong to help him right now."

"Thank you...for listening...for helping...for being a friend." He placed his hand over the Undertaker's as he spoke, "You are right I need to be strong for him. He needs me...and Will..." he admitted, rising from his seat.

"Good luck, my dear." He smiled and patted Grell's shoulder as he got up and put his cloak back on.

Grell walked the retired reaper to the door, opening it for him. "Again...please wait till tomorrow to tell Will. If he is as heart sick as you say he is...he is going to rush out here and I really need to talk out things with Ronnie first."

"Of course. But I am quite eager to return home in any case. I was having some rather enticing mental images of my dear, dear young lover Snake by the fire~" He giggled and left, humming a tune as he hurried off in the bright morning light.

Shaking his head the redhead shut the door and locked it, quietly he padded back to the bedroom and carefully climbed back into bed, pulling his angel back into his arms and rested his cheek against the top of Ronald's head.

Another hour passed before Ronald began to stir, the morning light falling through the window across his face. Moaning, he curled into a tight ball, trying to escape it and go on with his dreams.

Grell looked down, hearing the angel moan, beginning to stir. "Ronnie..." he whispered.

"Whuu? He groaned into the pillow he pulled over his head.

"Ronnie...I believe it is time to get up..." Grell cooed as he reached down and began to run his fingers through the former reaper's golden hair.

"Don'wanna…" he moaned, disappearing under the blankets completely.

Grell shimmied under the covers along side him, giggling. "Oh my sweets...still not a morning person are you?" he teased as he brushed the golden strands hair from his face, accidentally tugging on the unruly curl atop of his head.

"Mornings are—hahh!" Ron yipped out as the curl was tugged, and he sat up straight, the quilt falling off him, and his rear protesting as he squeaked again and tumbled off the side of the bed. He groaned, "Why does my ass hurt…wh—why am I naked?" he gasped, scrambling to cover himself, his sleepy mind not yet remembering the activities of the night before.

Grell crawled to the edge of the bed, peering down at him, "You don't remember? That hurts Ron..." He stuck two fingers under the angels' chin, tilting his head up. "Perhaps this well jog your memory..." he softly spoke as he tenderly pressed his lips to Ronald's.

Ron gasped into the kiss, and lingered before pulling away, "When do I ever remember things right away after waking up?" he pointed out, cheeks flushing a bright red, "And it's not like I have sex often!"

"Ah...so now you are beginning to remember." the redhead giggled as he sat on the edge of the bed. He patted the bed next to him. "Would you like to remove yourself from the cold floor. Being that you are completely naked...and I am sure your...umm...would feel better on something a bit softer." Grell blushed, clearing his throat.

"You could have let me sleep…" he complained, moving to get up, the quilt around his waist as he slipped back on the bed. "We don't have work or anything anymore…"

"I did let you sleep...silly. It was you who began to stir, moan and groan." he replied. "But to be honest we really have a lot of talking to do...I for one have a lot of making up for to do." He caressed Ronald's cheek with his knuckles. "Shall we have some breakfast first though?" he asked.

Ron blinked, "Making up? Grell, You didn't force me…" he said, confused. He lay back down, looking up at the redhead, "And…I made sure you knew where I stood feelings-wise for you…"

Grell laid back down along side Ronald on the bed, propped up on his side, he looked down at the angel. "I was not implying that I did. I was referring to all the things I did a year ago. I did some horrible things and then there is you...we need to talk about last night." he explained.

"What about last night? Wasn't I clear on how I don't know how I feel at this point? You…are a little more than a sibling to me now—but love in a romantic way? I don't know…I…I'm still hung up on Will…on the hurt he caused me…"

"No... I am aware of how you feel Ronald, although that is going to come up very shortly... However I am referring to the fact your eyes are now solid emerald and continuously glowing, your hair is now gold and you have sprouted golden wings." he said flitting his hand over the former reapers entire body. "But other wise how are you feeling? –and yes...I am not asking romantically, but how do you feel about us at this point in time. I would like to know what is going through your head." He reached his hand out and touched Ronald's, "I know a lot has happened and it is all a ball of confusion. I too am going through some things internally right now." he informed him.

Ron was silent, staring at the pillow laying on the edge of the bed, nearly falling off. "Well, I hurt, obviously. I never expected a lady to be so rough in bed." He teased before growing serious, "But it's not only that…my shoulders still hurt…and my head…and what do you mean by gold? Angels are white. My feathers looked white last night…"

"You call that rough...? Please! That was the furthest thing from rough for me." he teased back. "But as for the other...umm...I am afraid after you fell asleep you hair and wings decided to...ah...change colors." he explained, simply.

"How can I just…change?" He protested, "Are you thinking it's because of the sex?"

Grell blinked his eyes rapidly, shocked, "Pardon me? I don't think I heard that question correctly?" he asked in turn.

"Do you think my having sex with you made the change happen?" he repeated.

"Oh my it is what I thought heard you ask." Grell sat up and looked at his feet. "Well to be honest I wouldn't know for sure, but according to Undertaker, your eyes glowing has to do with your emotional state and they have been glowing since." he looked back at the blond, "Maybe there is a connection...but if so what does it mean? That I have no clue and the Undertaker...he couldn't seem to remember what a golden angel signified."

"Undertaker? You mean that old geezer guy with all the Bizarre Dolls? Isn't he in London, though? How could he know..?"

"Well he found us and made unexpected trip out here to confirm we were here." he replied, continuing, "We had a talk and I asked him what he thought about your situation...but regrettably he was of little help."

"The man's creepy…" Ron muttered, sitting up, "Why'd he come looking for us?"

Grell looked back down at his feet. "Will..." he whispered.

Ron stiffened, and turned away, "…Oh…"

"Ron?" the redhead turned around and noticed how tense the angel had become. Hesitantly he reached a hand out and gently placed it on his shoulder. "Are you upset that he found us...or did I let you down last night?" both questions were weighing heavily on his mind.

He shook his head, "Will…Will can't see me like this!" he looked at his hands, the glow of his eyes growing brighter and starting to shine over the entirety of his body, much like it had when he'd absorbed the light energy over a year before. "If…he ever did love me…he has to remember me the way I had been…"

"Ron...darling I think you may want to calm down. We don't know what kinds of power you have yet and well you glowing like that is beginning to frighten me." he said rubbing the angels shoulders.

"I didn't want any of this!" he cried out, the glowing growing more intense, "William can't see!"

"Ron, please...look at me! You need to calm down..." he requested, laying his head down next to Ronald's, his fingers feathering over his glowing cheek. "Undertaker was right... your eyes glowing last night must have been the pleasure you were experiencing...but this must be a more... are you angry?" he asked trying to find out what emotion was triggering the angel.

"No!" Ron pushed himself out of bed, the light exploding from his body in a flash, pushing Grell back and out of the bed opposite him, "I'm upset! I have a right to be!"

The light emanating from the angel's body blinded the redhead; he couldn't see anything, only the feeling of being lifted from the bed and flying through the air. Feeling as though he was moving in slow motion, until he hit the door frame, the wind being knocked out of him as his back collided with the wood. The force so strong at which he hit the frame, the wood splintered flying all around him, shards penetrated his back. In the next instance everything went black, his head slamming into the hard wood floor as he fell forward, landing on his belly. His unconscious body lay crumpled on the floor.

Hearing the crash, Ron turned, the color draining from his face as he saw Grell. "S-Senpai!" he hurried over to the redhead, the glow in his eyes flickering in worry and fear, "Grell!" He cupped his face and tried to rouse the reaper.

Grell's mind was swimming in darkness. He could have sworn he heard something, possibly a voice? He was unsure. He felt tingly all over, or was it more numbness? He didn't know this for sure either. For whatever reason his eyes would not open. He could swear he was trying, but in all the darkness they could have been open and he would never have realized it. Unable to move or respond, he continued to lay lifeless in front of the angel.

However on further inspection, small, strange burn marks appeared on the tips of the fingers, that moments ago had been touching Ronald when he began to emanate the blinding light. "Oh Scythe…" Ron scooped Grell up, moving him back to the bed, "What...what have I done? How…Grell! Please wake up!" But he was met with no response. What kind of a holy monster had he turned into? Tears of guilt welled up in his emerald eyes.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

The day had quickly come, morning, afternoon and then evening, but the redhead lay unconscious, oblivious to the change of a day until late in the night. Midnight was fast approaching when Grell began to finally stir. He lay in silence, his head ringing, letting out a whimper of discomfort. His eyes hurt, to painful to open, though he began to try. His back throbbing, he tried to lift his arms, but they feeling like dead weight, he could not lift them. Groaning he struggled to open his eyes. What happened? Why did he hurt so badly? …Ronnie? Ronnie! He called out, but no sound was passing his lips, his voice rang back to him in head. Trying harder, he called out again, "-onnie! Ronnie! Help!" His head turning to the side, his brows furrowing, still fighting to wake up. "Please... "

Ronald was sitting in a corner of the room, hugging his knees to his chest and hiding his face in them. But hearing Grell speak at last, his head shot up, tears on his face, and his stomach twisting in guilt, "G-Grell…I'm sorry…"

Not able to hear the angel, Grell began to call out frantically, "Ronnie! Ronnie! Help me! Please! Where are you? Ronnie!" A tear slipped pass his eye lid, as the struggle to wake became more painful, the lids of his eyes fluttering. A strange sensation emanated from his finger tips all the way up his arm. "Aw...!" he cried out.

"I…I can't Grell! I might hurt you again!" He shook, terrified of his own power manifesting itself within him.

A stabbing pain shot through the redhead's chest, his eyes shot open in a blinding flash. his back arching upward. A small burst of light escaping his mouth, his body collapsed on the bed, rolling over he coiled into a ball, crying.

Ron flinched, seeing Grell in pain. He wanted to go to him…but he feared touching him would make it worse. He was still emotional…he was still glowing.

Grell opened his eyes, the glow radiating from the former reaper, bathed the room in light, chasing away the shadows of the night. The redhead lay panting as he looked over at Ronald. "Ronnie...what happened? Why do I hurt so bad?" he asked his voice, just barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry…" he repeated, his voice cracking, "Grell…I'm so sorry!"

"Ronnie..." he sobbed. Seeing that the angel would not move. Grell pushed himself up, sliding his legs over the edge of the bed, he attempting to stand. Feeling unsteady he braced himself against the bedpost for a moment, before turning around to face Ronald. "Mustard Seed!" he called, taking a step and then another step before down his legs gave out and he fell hard to the floor, landing on his knees and hands. "Oww…"

Ron twitched with the urge to move, but he was convinced he'd only make things worse. "Please…Please, Senpai…don't touch me! I…I'll only hurt you more…"

Ignoring the angel, Grell began to crawl. He didn't know why, but he just needed to touch him, he need to know he would be all right. He could hear and sense the fear and uncertainty inside Ronald He needed to soothe him, to assure him, that everything would be just fine, that he was not afraid. Slowly and painfully he moved across the floor. "Ronnie..." he called.

"No…please…I hurt you enough…" he shrank away, "I'm a monster."

Reaching the angel's side, Grell cupped his face, "You are no monster Ronald. You are a beautiful angel and I love you more than you will ever know." Without another word he lowered his head and kissed Ronald, tenderly, full of love.

Ronald stiffened, but when Grell didn't seem to be in added pain, he unfurled himself, shakingly raising a hand to touch ruby locks, "I'm sorry…"

"No Sweetie...no... It isn't your fault...what ever happened. I am afraid I don't remember...but I know in my heart it wasn't your fault. Oh...Ronnie I know you would never hurt me." He wiped golden strands back behind the angel's ears. "Ronnie.." he whispered once more as he wrapped his arms around the shaking angel.

"But it is…I…I can't control it! I tried for hours…I can't stop gl-glowing…How am I to…to do anything when I can't even stop from hurting anyone I'm around?"

"Ronnie my sweet, sweet angel... We will figure this out...somehow I promise." he said pressing his cheek on top of the angel's head. "I know you frightened...I know this is a big change. If I could, I would gladly take it from you and change you back into a reaper. I am so sorry you are suffering for my bad deeds. You did nothing wrong...this is all because of me." he looked the angel in the eyes. "It should be me asking for your forgiveness. I did this to you. If only I hadn't... Oh...Ronnie I am so-so sorry!" He held tighter to Ronald, as he asked for the newly born angel to forgive him.

Ron shook his head, "I idiotically ran into the fight to push Will out of the way…I was told not to get involved—but I did…"

"The angels would not have been there if not for me. I have made such a mess of things." he replied looking at his burnt fingers.

Ron shook his head, "Will was right—it wasn't their place. You're a reaper, not an angel…they shouldn't be trying to punish you."

Grell could not keep it inside any longer, the flood of emotions he had buried deep inside him spilled out, like a river bursting through a damn. He laid his head in the angel's lap, "I tried to kill him...God Ronnie I tried to kill William." he confessed, the tears flowing freely from his eyes. "And he saved me...he wouldn't let them touch me... If you hadn't jumped in the way...he would have died for me and after I tried to kill him." he cried, wishing he could go back, wishing he could change things.

"I…I know…" He had remembered that fact, after all, but hearing Grell say it out loud…it brought back the hurt in his heart William had placed there full force. To him, it was apparent that William was more in love with Grell…all the more reason to leave before William found them. At least him…Will would be happy with Grell…and Ron was no longer the young man William had claimed to love. "He loves you…" Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Yes he does...but Ronald." he pushed himself back to look the angel in the eye. "He is equally as in love with you."

"Don't say that! It's not true." Ron nearly snapped, looking away, "He had me…all of me…and I wasn't enough for him. He wanted _you_ , Senpai. He kissed you, he fought to save you…I may be slow, but I'm not dumb."

"You are going to hate me for this...but I have known William a lot longer than you and when I read his letter to you and then watched him cry...Ronnie he never cries. That was my proof...but I was selfish and never told you. I wanted you..." he confessed, even though he was afraid of what Ronald would think of him, he knew he deserved to know the truth.

"What do you mean..?" Ron asked in a hoarse voice, "What letter? When did he—?" He had long forgotten the letter in his bag William left for him…that he had seen when it was still too painful. It had disappeared, and it had long slipped his mind.

"The letter you refused to read...the one he wrote and hid in your luggage. I watched you pull it out, but you didn't read it...you stuck back in the case. I read it when you stepped away." Grell pushed himself up; more stable on his legs he walked over to the desk drawer and slipped it open. Inside was the folded letter. Sitting back down next to the angel, Grell handed him the letter. "Read it..."

Ronald bit his lip and took it, half afraid it'd burst into flames as he touched it…but it didn't. Just as Grell didn't have any new burns. Taking a shaky breath, he opened it and finally read it.

 _Dear Ronald,_  
I know you do not want to hear this right now, but I feel I must apologize. I did not mean to hurt you. It was wrong of me, not to come and speak with you first. I wish with all my heart that you would allow me to explain. There is so much to tell. So much I have kept secret for so long. I love you with every ounce of my being. I can not imagine my life with out you by my side. Having said that there are things I must discuss with you. I shall not pressure you to do so in the near future. I hope that you can find trust in me once again. I shall do anything that you ask of me. I will patiently be waiting. I understand I betrayed you and I am aware you will need time. I hope you will understand and one day forgive me.  
Your 'Bunny';  
William

Ronald shook, "But he didn't…he didn't do as I asked…Senpai…how can I believe any of this?"

"Ronald...Do you not understand that someone can be in love with two people at the same time? That they can desire them differently and find themselves unable to choose?" Grell asked turning away from the former reaper.

"Not like that…there's different kind of loves! Love for Family, friends…and then that 'one special someone'. I just wanted to know if I was the special one or not…that's it!"

Sighing Grell sat down on the edge of the bed, "I understand him...and I believe that he is madly in love with you. Ronnie I am still hopelessly in love with him. I tried to deny it for you and then I was hurt for you and I didn't believe that he was still in love with me...and now everything is tangled."

"I don't understand it!" Ron protested, "I…I can't be in a relationship like that—with anyone…no matter how much I love him…" he curled back up into himself.

"I won't ask you to...but I also don't want you to have to choose either. I want you to be able to have both of us...but what ever decisions you make. I will love you and stand behind you. Just promise me one thing...?" the redhead looked over at the angel.

Ron lifted his eyes to meet Grell's.

Grell closed his eyes, "Don't leave..."

"Grell…I…" he bit his lip, "If he's coming back into your life—being around him…it hurts too much… You can be happy with him."

Grell dropped to the floor once more, "No..." he began as he crawled to the former reaper, "You don't understand." Stopping next to the angel, he cupped his face, forcing Ronald to look at him. "How can I be happy with him...if you aren't here by my side? You mean the world to me...you are the most important thing in this world to me. I-I can't live without you. I need you!" he confessed.

"I'm not the same Ronald you need! I'm different! I—I hurt you…and might again! I don't even know how to start learning to control it…"

Grell pressed his forehead to Ronald's, "I am not afraid of you..." he whispered, his hand slipping into the angel's golden locks. "You are still you...inside." he lowered his mouth to Ronald's, his lips pressing gently against the angel's. Slowly he lifted Ronald's hand to his chest placing it over his heart, where it was beating hard and fast below the surface.

He shook his head, breaking the kiss, "I could have killed you…"

"How many times did you nearly kill me when you were first training at Dispatch...? But you never did. You have saved me more times than you have endangered me." he pointed out. Standing up he reached down, holding his hands out to the angel. "Come on. You need to get off that floor."

Ron took his hands and let him help him up, "But being killed by a reaper and killed by an angel are completely different…"

"No they are not... The body still dies and the soul still has to be collected and processed. But see you are my Guardian angel... You would protect my soul, regardless." he explained, leading him to the bed to sit down.

"Some guardian angel I turned out to be…" he muttered.

"Ronald you only just got your wings. Remember when you were a new reaper. Granted, your power is more as an angel...you just have to learn and adjust. Which you will. I will be there to help you...just like when you became a reaper." he smiled, his arm reaching around Ronald's waist as he rested his chin upon his shoulder.

"Grell, be reasonable! You can't possibly help me with this—you know just as much as I do about angels—let alone controlling an angel's power!"

A little giggle slipped past his lips, "When have you known me to be reasonable or rational for that matter. I will learn with you...but you don't have to go through this alone." Grell pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You look like the pendant I gave you. My own personal guardian angel." he whispered, nuzzling his neck.

Ronald blushed and looked away, "I'd still rather not risk you…"

"I am at risk everyday that I live Ronnie. You being an angel changes that not." he remarked, his hand slipping under the angel's chin, turning his head back to look at Grell.

"And that doesn't change that I don't want to see you hurt—especially by me!" he said firmly.

"Ronald Oliver Knox...stop arguing with me...I am not leaving you...so just stop." he chided, kissing the angel's neck.

"I'm arguing because I care for you, Senpai!" Ron spun around in his arms to face him directly.

Grell stared back at the angel, captivated by his radiant beauty, Grell could only whisper his name, he could find no other words, "Ronnie..."

* * *

 

The sounds of soft moans filled the dim little shop in the darkened corner of London, A single room bathed in firelight from the hearth. Undertaker stared down at his love writhing against the silk lining of a coffin beneath him. His pale skin and patches of scales glistening with sweat, his soft lips parted, his golden eyes closed… Yes, this is was he lived for, seeing his love shivering in pleasure as he gently made love to the timid boy. He reached out, caressing his fingers up Snake's cheek and into his soft white hair before lowering himself to capture those delightful lips.

The couple's passion was suddenly interrupted by the sharp rapping at the door, "Open up!" William's voice hollered.

Snake squeaked, startled, his face growing incredibly red, and Undertaker scowled, getting up and laying his discarded shirt over Snake before marching over to the door, never minding his own exposed state. He unlocked and flung open the door, "What?"

"I want to know where they are now..." William growled, his lip curled and his eye twitched.

Humor lacked from the retired reapers face, "You come to ruin my night with Snake…for information you would receive in only a few hours?"

"I can not wait I am afraid. I apologize for interrupting your after hours activities. Now tell me what I need to know and I will be on my way." he said curtly as he slowly back the retired reaper back into the shop, never paying attention the young man laying in the open casket.

"Y-You could be nicer, Suit..! Says Wilde." Snake stuttered in a quiet voice, trying to hide from William.

"Yes, I agree, you could be much more civil about such matters. Why threaten me for something you already have my word to give you?"

"Because you have the information and did not immediately bring it to me. I need to know where they are right now. I believe their lives are in danger...I need to get to them now." he informed the Undertaker.

"Reaper Spears. They are quite safe and right under your stubborn nose. I spoke to Miss Sutcliff just this morning, and she requested time to speak to Young Knox before I had you rushing off to them. She reassured me that she would not run."

Will's eyes widened, "So I was right in suspecting you would already have located them. Tell me now... You and I both know that Sutcliff is not always a rational reaper. Who is to say he will stick to the word he has given you?" he emphasized, by pointing his scythe at the mortician's throat.

The man forced Will to lower his Scythe, "Because, my dear childish reaper, Mister Knox needs him to." He crossed his arms, "The poor lad stayed in a coma up until not long ago, and when he awoke…things had changed with him due to the energy he's absorbed in his desperate attempt to save the man he loves—but he is convinced doesn't love him back." He looked pointedly at the man before him. Having read Grell's records, he'd learned just what had happened that fateful day and after up until the boy awoke.

"That angel hadn't lied when she told you and Miss Grell that Young Ronald would not be the same should he survive, and Miss Grell must do what is best for him right now. She's fallen madly in love with the boy, after all, so I doubt she'll act in any way that would cause him long-lasting damage."

William retracted his scythe and approached the retired reaper. "What has happened to Ronald?" he asked, fear entering his voice.

"You'll find out once you get to him." he shrugged, "Go to the place once special to you and the fiery redhead, and leave me to finish pleasuring my darling."

"D-Don't t-tell Suit that!" Snake gasped in a low voice, wanting to disappear as he watched his lover shoo William to the door.

Will turned around, stopping the man, "You don't mean the old abandoned cottage? Surely that place has rotted away... There is no way that would have been suitable for them to be living in for a year." he inquired, unable to believe Grell would take the blond way out there. He had honestly believe that place was gone. It had been so many years ago that they had lived there themselves.

"Miss Grell had often gone back over the years when she had more than one day off in a row. I assure you, it is quite the lovely place. Now shoo!"

"Wait one minute... Grell has been keeping the place all these years?" he inquired, unable to grasp that he had managed to keep that secret from him all this time.

"Ask him! Now you have what you came for! No more questions and go. Not to be rude and inhospitable but you are barging in on something privet!" he shoved him out the door and locked it, sighing and rubbing his temples in annoyance, "I'm so sorry about that my Sweet…"

William stood for a moment outside the door of the Undertaker's shop. "Grell why didn't you ever tell me?" _Because you were ignorant arse Spears. You shoved him away, when he stayed faithfully by your side...all these years_.

He shook his head in disbelief. Raising his eyes to the sky, a cold chill racked through his entire body. Something felt wrong, this was the second time in a matter of a few hours he had experienced the sensation. And that is when he saw it... A single white feather floating down to earth on the bitter cold air.

"Angels" he growled. His eyes widening, "Ronald...Grell..!" he exclaimed as he took off running as fast as he could, he need to get the cottage and fast.

* * *

 

Grell held the golden angel tightly in his arms, his lips pressed softly to Ronald's, the kiss, only to be interrupted by the sound of a firm repetitive tapping at the door. The redhead broke the kiss. "Who on earth could that be in the middle of the night...way out here?" he looked at the blond confused.

"You said the Geezer was out here…maybe he told William..?" The blond flinched. He still didn't want William to see him…not as he was with glowing eyes and golden wings growing from his back. He stood up, "I'm not ready to see him yet." He turned to go hide in the back room.

Grell got up from the bed, a growing uneasiness in his stomach. He was hoping that if anyone was showing up at this time of night it would be William or perhaps a mortal that had lost his way. Most likely it was William...he could often be impatient. More than likely he worked the information out of the Undertaker.

Without another thought the redhead turned the knob and opened the door—no one.

He pondered, confused as he stepped further out the door. Ronald had heard the knock as well...so it wasn't just his mind playing tricks. "William?" he called as he approached the steps leading down the porch, looking all around.

"Sorry reaper I'm not him." A snarling, angelic voice came from behind Grell. The redhead spun around meeting the face of the angel, that stood between him and the door. Before he could summon his scythe or make a sound, two angels grabbed him from behind. One covering his mouth with a gag and the other binding his wrists. Grell watched in horror as two more angels entered the cottage. He tried to fight to free himself but the angel that blocked his path, revealed a glowing sword. Raising it he held it to the reaper's throat.

"Take him down to the lawn." he ordered following the angels dragging Grell down the steps. Three more angels fluttered to earth, to meet them.

Ronald had taken himself to the bedroom, readying himself for bed. If William wanted to talk to him, he'd have to wait until morning…when he had had more time to brace himself for William's reaction. He moved to the closet and stripped off his shirt right as the door burst open. He gasped and turned, expecting to see William and Grell—only to see a group of angels. "Wh-What?"

"So you did survive and as I suspected you transformed." a familiar voice came as the female angel approached Ronald. "However this is quite unexpected." she commented touching his golden wings. "How peculiar..!"

Ron bit his lip, "What…are you doing here..? Y-You aren't still after Grell-senpai, are you?" he asked with a worried look.

"Well a matter-of-fact we are...but..." she snapped her fingers as she spoke, "We are also here for you." Two angels grabbed a hold of the former reaper, dragging him out of the room and towards the front door. "You see you interfered and that condemns you to be punished...however seeing that you have transformed into an abomination, you are now sentenced to death." She informed Ronald as they stopped once on the lawn, with the rest of the angels and Grell.

"What? No! Let go!" Ron struggled, the glowing of his body growing brighter again—unfortunately, his attackers were angelic and could not be harmed by it.

Seeing Ronald being dragged from the cottage, Grell began to struggle harder. "NMM!" he screamed through the gag, on his knees the snow crunching below him as he fought, the angels held tight to his arms.

The angel with the sword turned around, hearing the others approaching, walking across the snow. "Well what have we here?" he asked puzzled to see the condition that Ronald was in.

"None of your bloody business! Let go of me!" Ron gasped, stomping down on an angel's foot as hard as he could before spotting the redhead, "Grell!"

The angel with his sword swung it up, stopping just shy of the redhead's throat. "I suggest you calm yourself right now young one." he suggested a deep growl emanating from deep inside him.

Grell's eyes enlarged as the sword was swung at him. Letting out a sigh of relief only when it stopped just a mere inch away from the flesh of his throat. He could feel the heat that rolling off the mighty sword as it blazed brighter.

Ron froze, "Don't hurt him! Please!" he begged, "He's been good! He hasn't killed anyone not on the list since before last time! Please!"

"Tell me, where is Spears?" he asked, glaring at the golden angel.

Ron shook his head, "D-don't know…Hell, knowing him and overtime he could still be working. I haven't seen him in over a year…and neither has Grell!"

"We checked the reaper realm and have been scouring London for him all day. Why should we believe you that he is not here? You are his lover, surely he would not be far, he would never leave you so vulnerable." he sneered at the blond. "Ungag the redhead perhaps he will be more forth coming." he ordered one of the angels.

"H-He's not my lover…not anymore…" Ron said sadly, looking down, "We broke up…long before you tried to kill him and Grell!"

"Is that so?" the angel said, one long, lavender finger nail resting under the golden angel's chin. "Did Spears pick the loud mouth over you?"

Ronald fell silent, lowering his gaze as the female angel delivered a low blow, "Grell's…just passionate." He muttered, "You don't know him…you have no right to pass judgment on him!"

"Don't touch him!" Grell yelled as the gag was released from his mouth.

The angel turned his head, "I see..." he smirked, ignoring what the former reaper said, the angel focused his attention on the redhead, "Well Grell I am surprised by this. You are in love with this abomination...?" he smiled as he walked over to Grell and knelt down in front of him. She leaned in, breathing in his scent and whispered into his ear, "I can smell it on you. You lust after him. You want him. I wonder..."

Grell snarled, bearing his teeth at her, "Bitch...!"

She stood back up and marched to Ronald. Sniffing him, her eyes grew round. Grabbing his chin, she forced the blond to look at he. "Filthy! Your lust is a disgusting as his is." She accused, glaring back at the redhead.

Ron jerked his head away from her, "It's you self-righteous fluffballs' fault I'm an 'abomination'! I never asked to be turned into an unstable pidgin! I was happy as a reaper!"

She let out a tremendous laugh, "Our fault? If you had not been so rash...I warned you to not interfere…but no, you had to save your beloved Spears and now you don't even seem to want him. You have tainted yourself with the redhead." she placed her finger back under his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Your predicament is strictly your own fault. Had you stayed out of it...you would be alive as a reaper and allowed to live."

"Tch," Ronald twisted his head around and bit hard onto her finger, "Don't talk about things you know nothing about!"

"Oww...!" she yelped, smacking Ronald across the face.

"RONNIE!" Grell screamed, seeing him be hit. "STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" she turned and approached Grell, grabbing his hair and forcing his head back, "You drug him into sharing your fate."

Grell looked up at her, tears forming in his eyes, "You are right...but please have mercy on him...his actions are innocent. He acted solely out of love." he pleaded. His eyes wondering past the angel and meeting Ronald's. "Put me to death if you wish…punish me...but spare him." He looked back up at the angel, "Spare William as well...Please! I won't fight you..."

"And why should we? We must pass judgment on you regardless. You will be purified."

"It is me you have searched for all this time...it is me you truly want... I deserve to be punished. Neither one of them have done anything wrong—and I love him. All I ask is that you let him live and teach him how to control his power... Please spare him!" he begged, looking back at Ronald. "I love him..." he cried.

"Grell! No!" Ronald gasped, struggling again against the angels securing him in place.

The female raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And why would we wish to take him into our ranks? You've tainted him with your sinful touches." She leaned in close to the reaper, "Convince me."

"Because you angels claim you are for the good... it would prove that you are forgiving, that you are good. He is young and innocent, despite making love to me." he answered. His eyes meeting the angel's once more. "The only thing I tainted him with...was my love for him." An idea striking him. He looked over at the blond and then back to the angel. "He isn't an abomination, because of the way he was created...It's because he is made of pure love... He is what you can never be." he spat. "I watched him turn from white to gold...I filled him with my love!" The truth dawning on him. "I turned him into a...pure angel!" he swallowed hard.

"No," she smiled, "He's the color he is because of why he took the chance of death to save Spears. He made the ultimate sacrifice for another…and that same feeling of love and protectiveness being reactivated is what turned him off white. He is not pure. Our colors reflect our heart. We are pure. He…" she dropped to a whisper, "Has a heart of gold." She stood up again, "Take him home and have him start on training. He'll be my charge. Congratulations, Grell, you have convinced me."

"No! Grell! –Senpai! Please!" Ron shouted as the angels holding him took off into the sky. "Stop! Don't touch him—let go!" His cries faded quickly into the distance.

Grell cried out watching Ronald being whisked away, "Heartless! You could have let us say our goodbyes!" He took a deep breath, swallowing his tears. "His heart is more pure, than yours ever will be... Now...what about William?" he asked, his lip curling.

"He is not here, now is he? We'll finish with you and turn to more important matters." She shrugged, "Look at it as a gift to you on your dieing day. So don't call me heartless." She gathered angelic energy into her hand and looked at him, the white light lighting up the area, "Grell Sutcliff, are you ready for your overdue judgment?"

Grell hung his head and nodded, "Yes..." he whispered, looking back up at the angel.

The binds melted away from his wrists as the two angels stepped back summoning their glowing whips, lashing them at the redhead, the whips wrapped around his wrists. Tugging, the angels, spread his arms wide apart. The ball of light transforming into a majestic sword, one he had never laid eyes on before. The angel herself transformed back into her male form, walking slowly behind him.

Finally arriving not far from the cottage he thought had been long gone, William appeared in the field. A bright, blinding, light catching his attention. "GRELL!" he screamed, seeing the redhead on his knees in the snow, his arms spread apart.

Grell's head shot up hearing William's familiar voice. "WILLIAM!" he yelled back, spotting him, running across the snow covered field. He began to struggle against his restraints. "Please let me say goodbye...!" he begged. "WILLIAM!" The tears flooding his eyes, broke their damn and spilled forth.

"NO! GRELL!" he ran faster seeing the sword being lifted behind him. "PLEASE NO! DON'T!" he shouted trying to stop the angels. It felt like an eternity running across the field, he summoned his scythe.

"WILL—iam..." his words cut off as the sword was stabbed into his back, piercing out through his chest, its glow increasing, as it began to burn brightly. A blood curling scream ripped from his lips as the heat of the sword increased, purging him from the inside out. Unable to bear the pain any longer, Grell's head dropped, his body going limp.

Will stopped dead in his tracks as he watched the sword pass through the redhead's body. "NO!" he yelled as he began to run once more.

The whips unraveled from around Grell's wrists releasing him, his arms dropping to his sides. The sword, pulled from his back, letting his body fall to the snow covered ground, turning the pure white snow crimson.

The angels watched as the wound glowed bright, "Your sins have been forgiven." The previously female angel stated and nodded to his companions who took to the skies. "Spears…you have only a short moment before he is gone…he did this for you and the young one…don't let him die alone." He said before taking off, himself, disappearing into the sky.

William watched as the Angels flew away into the night. Stopping as he approached the redhead, he looked down. Grell's crimson locks spreading all around his head like a halo depicted in a church window, his hand delicately lay on the snow next to his face, his glasses sat crooked on his nose. The glow fading from his back. A hole in his pajama shirt, where the sword had pierced. The dark-haired reaper dropped to his knees, pulling the redhead into his arms.

"Will..." Grell whispered, his hand reaching up to touch his face.

"Grell..." Will cried, taking his hand and pressing kisses to the redhead's palm.

A faint smile, appeared on Grell's face, "I...love...you..." he choked on his blood, a trickle of blood began to seep from the corner of his paling lips.

"I love you too… More than you know... I have been so foolish...obstinate. I need you...don't leave me Grell..." he cried.

Grell squeezed his hand, "Love...him...for...me...please…" he requested, as blood gurgled up into his mouth.

William looked all around, not seeing the blond anywhere. "Where is he Grell? Where's Ronald?" he asked, dread seeping into his bones.

The redhead shook his head, finding it hard to breath, "I...I'm...sca-red..."

"I'm here... I'm not leaving you... Stay with me..." he pleaded as the tears began to blur his vision, Will squeezed his hand in return.

"I...lo—ve...you...Will—iam..." he could barely whisper. "Pige-on"

Supporting Grell's head, William pressed his lips to the redhead's. Grell lifted his hand one last time to his beloved's cheek. With their lips in their last embrace, Grell's final breath passed into William, his hand falling from his cheek.

Feeling Grell's hand slip from his cheek, Will opened his eyes, looking down at the redhead cradled in his arms. "Grell!" He shook the redhead, his head falling back. "Grell...no! Don't leave me! Come back!" he lay his head against Grell's chest and wept. "No...no...NO!" he screamed, as the tears racked his body, he clung tighter to Grell's corpse, clutching him to his bosom, he rocked back and forth.

Not wanting to let go of Grell's body, Will reluctantly lay the crimson reaper down upon the snow and summoned his scythe once more. Without making a single sound, no words passing his lips, Will drove the scythe into Grell's body, his cinematic record beginning to play. His immortal life displaying against the night sky, starting at the moment of his birth as a grim reaper. Will sat back on his heels watching the redhead's story as it unfolded. He smiled seeing the things he had never known, the things that the redhead had kept secret. He nearly died watching when they were attacked the first time by angels and wept when he watched them make love for the first time. He grew angry with himself as he watched how he dismissed Grell and his heart broke, seeing him cry himself to sleep for months afterwards.

Time went on and he watched them become the reapers they had become. He watched how Ronald and Grell had become so close. He now knew the secrets they shared, the bonds they had made and it filled him with contentment to see that someone was truly there for the redhead, when he, himself, had abandoned him. Then Will watched the turmoil of the previous year, the internal pain he had gone through. The day he stumbled upon himself and Ronald, what all had befell upon him over the course of that day, Will's heart broke for the redhead.

He saw Ronald give Oliver to Grell and he laughed watching the two dancing and shopping together.

Watching the night Grell stole Ronald away, how Grell loved him and took care of him. Shocked to discover how long Ronald lay asleep, but Grell never left his side. He watched the two dance on this very lawn a couple of nights prior under the full moon. He could feel Grell's love for the blond. Then came Ronald's transformation all through the eyes of the redhead, he witnessed Ronald's change from reaper to angel and then they made love.

Will was too stunned to think about what he felt, to many things had happened to allow him to. He saw the visit with the Undertaker and the arrival of the angels. Ronald being whisked away by them and then he saw himself running across the field and Grell looking up at him as they said their farewells. The cinematic record coming to a close.

He pulled his scythe from the redhead's chest and, knowing his soul was safe, he dismissed it. He scooped Grell into his arms, kissing his cheek. "I promise I will find him...I will love him for the both of us. I will never hurt him again. I give you my word Grell, my beloved 'Crimson Rose'..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

The Days passed slowly, almost dragging by for the lonely reaper who had lost everything. Having to burry the redhead he had first loved in the garden out the back of the cottage. Weeks turned into months, and upon the arrival of spring, William took the red rose bushes from the small garden at Grell's old flat in the Reaper realm, and planted them behind and around Grell's tombstone. And Months turned into years. Too many years, in fact. Each one the man had searched in vane for the missing angel, hoping for a clue to his survival. But he gained nothing. He even, thanks to his position at work, had been invited to an official week-long meeting between the three immortal realms in heaven itself. When he wasn't working, he was quickly discovering how large the holy realm of Heaven was—he knew the Reaper realm was small, but he hadn't known how small. His time expired, and he never had caught a hint of his beloved Ronald.

Five years, ten, twenty-five, fifty—one hundred years, and he'd all but given up. The worlds were changing around him, Reaper and Mortal. Despair. He found himself sinking back into his work—forgetting love during the days and working himself further up the corporate line towards the top, and hating himself at night and his days off—often turning to Grell's grave for comfort. Fifteen more years, and he was head of not the London district—but Brittan as a whole.

Another year had quickly come and gone, winter had come early that year, snow blanketed the land surrounding the little cottage, turning the country side into a world of pure white. The clouds above threatened with the promise of more snow by nightfall. William wandered out to the lonely gravesite as he did every year on that day.

It was the anniversary of Grell's death. And every year Will would cut a rose from Grell's rose bush and tie the blossom, with a small message attached, to a pigeon, releasing it over his grave. The message was always the same.

_To Our Guardian Angel,_

_We love you and miss you..._

_The Crimson Rose & His Pigeon, Bunny_

William released the cooing pigeon in his hands, watching it fly off into the foreboding sky. Turning back around he knelt down on one knee, his hand reaching out, he ran his fingers along the surface of Grell's tombstone. Softly he kissed the rose in his hand, before placing it on top of the redhead's grave, a single ray of sunlight forcing its way through the clouds, fell upon the grave, bathing it in warm light.

Suddenly, a bud of green poked out of the snow at the base of the weathered gravestone, growing quickly and sprouting leaves, soon blossoming into a single long-stemmed white rose, the tips of it's thorns a dark red.

William fell back onto his backside, unsure of what was happening, he stared in disbelief as the flower bloomed into the beautiful and strange rose. "What the devil?" he asked aloud.

The reaper's wonderment was interrupted with the sudden cold and wet explosion of a ball of fresh snow smacking into the back of his head and showering down onto his shoulders and under the neck of his shirt.

"'Devil' wouldn't be the word I'd use." A soft voice sounded from behind. An angel crouched on the short stone wall surrounding the garden was smirking with amusement at the startled reaper. His golden wings stretched out behind him as if he had only just landed. His body clad in a thin, flowing robe of white supporting only one loose-fitting sleeve and showing pale, almost glowing skin. A golden halo hovering atop his head of golden locks, and his emerald eyes framed by a pair of thick black glasses. His bare feet sank into the piled snow as he rested his cheek against the back of his hand.

Scrambling to get to his feet, William slipped on the snow, landing on his belly, his head raising to meet the familiar sounding voice. A voice he could only remember from a time long past. His eyes roaming over the golden angel looking down at him. He pushed himself up and got to his feet, blinking.

Golden wings glinted in what little light there was on that gray day as they folded against their owner's back. A bare leg slid forward and stepped into the deeper snow as the angel stood up, the gown-like robes fluttering down to cover his long legs, save for a slit up the side just shy of his hip, trailing behind him as he started to take long, slow strides towards the reaper, "It's…been a long time, William…"

"Ronald?" he whispered, a single tear escaping and slithering down his cheek. His heart skipping a beat as he took a step towards the angelic being, the snow crunching below his feet. "Ronald!" he called louder, his pace picking up, stopping only once he stood directly in front of the angel.

Emerald eyes took in the reaper's appearance—a perfectly pressed suit under a black winter jacket, his hair neat and combed back, just as he remembered…however, the man looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, at least. This brought a frown to his previously smirking lips. "You…haven't been taking care of yourself…" Stepping forward, he raised a trembling hand to touch the reaper's cheek, drying the trail a tear had left behind before it froze. Really, the angel hadn't expected to see William…he had returned to the cottage first to pay his long-over-due respects to the redhead who had loved him. He hadn't known Grell had been buried there, and when he was flying down from the clouds, he'd seen William approaching a headstone. He'd landed, and used his powers to make Grell a very special gift—with the added amusement of the reaper's startled reaction to it.

Ron's eyes slid over to the stone with Grell's name carved into it, It was so…old and warn, Grell's name showing signs of fading away, "…How…long has it been..?"

William closed his eyes as Ronald's hand brushed his cheek, opening them once more, he met the angel's eyes with his own. "You do not know how much time has passed? Ronald it has been one hundred fifteen years, since Grell passed away...since you were taken away." he answered the angel.

Ron's eyes widened, "That long..?" he looked back at William, biting his lip, "Time in Heaven…is different than the Mortal and Reaper realms…the longer you stay, the more time slips by unnoticed…Especially while waiting for my powers to fully develop and stabilize enough to start training me to control them safely… When I wasn't…I had time to think…think about you… Oh God, Will…I…I missed you!" loosing his composure, the angel flung his arms around William, glittering tears rolling down his cheeks.

Instinctively William's arms snaked around the angel's waist, but the momentum of his movement, caused Wiliam's foot to slip on the snow, sending them down to the ground, Willaim on his back with Ronald, safely in his arms on top of him. "I've missed you so much, too..."

"You…aren't very graceful today…are you?" Ronald teased with a lop-sided smile. He took a shaky breath and rested his head against Will's chest, "I was…so afraid you'd hate me…hate what I've become…especially after my elders…after what they did to Grell…"

William looked down at the head of golden hair upon his chest. "How could I ever hate you? Ronald look at me..." he spoke softly.

He turned his head, resting his chin lightly upon the other's chest.

"What happened that night was not your fault. You had no control over those events anymore than I did. Oh...Ronald! I have searched for so long to find you." he admitted, sliding the angel up his body. "I love you...I never stopped..." he whispered, lifting his head off the ground pressing his lips to Ronald's.

Ron stiffened and pulled back ever so slightly, buffering their lips with a finger, "It's been…one hundred and sixteen years since we last saw each other, Will…I…need to know now… Are you…involved with someone? Anyone? Even if it's just a crush…I…I can't make the same mistakes all over again just because I have missed you more than anything…"

Chuckling, William looked Ronald in the eyes. "No there is no one else...I've waited all these years for you. You are my lover forever and always." he replied, smiling. "Now... I have waited an awful long time...I am going to kiss you." his hand slid up the angel's back supporting his head, he pushed lightly, forcing Ronald's head down, so their lips could meet.

"One chance…" the angel whispered as their lips met once more, "Just…once more…" He shivered and finally, pressed into the kiss, running his fingers through William's hair.

"Mmm..." William moaned into the kiss, his hand gripping tighter to the angel, almost afraid he was dreaming or that the angel would slip away and disappear and he would see love never again. Breaking the kiss, Will asked panting, "I'm not dreaming am I? You really are here in my arms?"

Ron nodded, "I'm really here…Finally in control enough to no longer be a danger to others…I'm sorry it took so long…" he slid his golden nails along Will's cheek, "I'm sorry for having been so stubborn…"

"Please do not apologize... None of this was your fault, Ronald. If anyone is to blame it would be me and it all started over two hundred years ago... But, my love...that is the past. All you and I can do now is look to the future, learn from what once was. Grell gave us that... He gave us a future." his eyebrows furrowed as he spoke, looking deep in the eyes of the angel. His hand sweeping the golden locks from his face. "Please tell me you will stay...that you will not leave...? I can not bare the thought of loosing you again...not when I just found you."

"I left Heaven for a reason, William…" Ron met his gaze, "Two, actually…the first…to visit where I know Grell died…to pay my long-overdue respects…and then to fly to London…to find a reaper and locate you…Even if you had moved on…I was not planning to return to the realm above."

"You were coming to find me?" he asked surprised.

Ronald nodded, "I'm unable to get back into the reaper realm, of course, but I thought if I could find a reaper on collections I could send word to you somehow…"

The sound of feathers ruffling over head caught William's attention. His eyes darting up to see the pigeon he released swooping down and landing on the tombstone, some feet away from them. "They never return... How odd...?" he commented, his head tilted back, viewing the perching bird upside down.

"Maybe this one is lazy and is content to simply stay put?" Ron suggested.

"Or perhaps... Ronald go to him...there is something attached to him." he urged the angel.

"But I'm attached to you." He pouted in a way of pointing out that the reaper was still holding him tight.

Chuckling, "So it would seem..." William slowly withdrew his hands from around the angel. "Now...go..." he whispered.

Ron stood up with much more grace than he had ever moved with as a reaper, approaching the bird and holding out his hand for the bird to perch on.

Will pushed himself up and got to his feet as he watched Ronald approach the pigeon. He watched how Ron as an angel moved with fluidity and grace, the way his body spoke volumes to the bird. Will could not help but smile at the scene unfolding before his eyes.

The pigeon sat watching the angel move ever so near him, he cocked his little head to the side, before he let out another series of cooing as though he were communicating to the golden angel reaching out to him.

Ron whistled softly in response, tilting his head and waiting until finally the bird fluttered to his fingertips and ruffled it's feathers as it got comfortable.

William began to slowly walk up behind Ronald as he watched the pigeon land on the angels finger, "Look at his leg..." William whispered, not wanting to frighten the bird away.

Ron nodded and took the small bit of rolled up paper from the bird's leg and unrolled it.

Gently William placed his hands on the angles hips, gradually sliding them all the way around his waist, while resting his head on Ronald's shoulder.

"Will…" Ron whispered reading over the short message, "How long have you been..?"

William plucked the rose from the pigeon, the little twine dropping to the ground he shooed it away as he turned the angel around in his arms to face him. "...Every year on this day...the anniversary of his passing." he answered, tucking the rose in behind Ronald's ear. "In hopes that perhaps one of them would find you and deliver that note...but every year the pigeon disappears never to be seen again. I had often wondered if you were getting the notes...but disregarding them." he said looking down. "But I could not give up hope that one day you would return. So I always sent them for Grell and myself. I made him a promise..."

"What promise?" he asked breathily, "Grell…Grell saved me…the angels were going to kill me as well…but he somehow convinced them to help me rather than end me…"

Meeting Ronald's eyes Will could not help it as tears welled up in his eyes. "He asked me to love you for him. I promised him that I would never stop loving you...and I promised him that I would find you not matter what." He swallowed hard, "That was his final gift to us...he saved us both so we could be together... He knew I would love you for the rest of eternity." His hand slipped up to cup the side of Ronald's face, a tear breaking free and running down his cheek.

Ronald tried to hold back his own tears and fell to his knees at Grell's grave, resting his forehead upon the cold stone, "You idiot…You were such an idiot, Grell…doing that—j-just when I was starting to feel more for you…Who ever said you could make such a sacrifice?"

Will knelt down beside the angel, placing his hand on his shoulder, "I tried to get here as fast as I could...but it was too late. They promised to let us live for his life...he loved us and so he..." Without another word, William scooped Ronald up into his arms, "...Let us go inside to warm up. The snow is beginning to fall once more."

Ronald nodded and let out a sad sigh, "What happened to his soul? Was it destroyed by the purification?"

"No..." he replied, walking out of Grell's garden and up to the porch, he didn't stop, he pushed the door open to the cottage and closed it behind them with his foot. He kept going, never stopping till he reached the bedroom, where the fire continued to burn in the hearth, bathing the room in warmth. Very carefully he sat the angel on the bed and turned, walking over to the book shelf, William had added to the room.

Ron looked around, "…Have you been living here all this time? Did you retire?"

Pulling a book off one of the shelves, "Yes I have and no I haven't...actually I have been promoted many times...but first there is something I would like you to see." He reached the wall behind where the book had been a moment ago, pressing a button, a clicking noise... The ceiling lit up with images flashing over head, sounds emanated from the walls, Will walked over to the bed, closing the curtains, making the room dark. He sat down next to Ronald, encouraging him to lie back, next to him on the bed. Grell's infectious smile displaying above them as it began at the birth of his life as a reaper.

"D-did they upgrade how you view cinematic records?" he asked, seeing Grell's rather angry face as he found out he was assigned to partner with William for his exam, "You collected his records…but didn't turn them in? Or did you sneak them out of the library later?"

A small chuckle escaped Will, "Mortals upgraded before we did... They created a technology that we reapers could benefit by and so now we use projectors to view cinematic records during judgment. Trust me, it makes the job easier, especially since there are so many more living souls these days...but as for Grell's soul...I could not part with it. I have kept it hidden safe all these years. In the report I merely wrote it was stolen away..." he answered, turning his face to look at the angel by his side.

"I'm afraid Heaven never changes…the place feels like ancient Greece…" Ron sighed, watching the reels play. It was new, human technology, but still fast. After all, reapers and other immortals had the eyes to catch everything at a quick pace, and it only took him a few minutes to come to when Grell started to fall for him—and when they had had sex…To Grell It'd been making love…Ron at the time hadn't been all that sure about it…but looking back brought tears to the angel's eyes. And then…it was over—Grell's last goodbye. Ron rolled over and buried his face in Will's shoulder.

"He will always be with you..." Will began to speak, when something pricked him in the chest, through his shirt, his coat having fallen open. His eyes darting down seeing the angel pendant lying on his chest, the chain leading around the angels neck. Tenderly Will lifted it, his thumb rubbing across the cherub. "His guardian angel..." he whispered.

"It's a lie…he was much more the 'guardian angel' than I was…" he lifted his head to look at William, "Not only did he get them to help me…he got them to let me leave Heaven…he'd tainted me, and if he hadn't they wouldn't have let me leave…"

"This may seem odd to you...but I am glad you were at least together once. That you were able to experience his love. That, too, was a very special gift." Will smiled, nestling the angel closer to him. "It feels so good to hold you again." he admitted.

"William…" Ronald slid up to catch his lips, "I wish things had gone differently…"

Chastely William returned the kiss, looking Ronald in the eyes. "How so Ron...? If you could what would you have done differently?" he asked, his hand rubbing the angel's back.

"Press the issue of you and Grell...your past with him. Maybe things…would have been different if I had…maybe Grell would be alive."

"Silly angel...didn't you see in the record..? There was nothing you could have done... he had nearly fallen in love with you the moment he laid eyes on you...just as I did. You had us both at hello. He and I may have been still very much in love with each other...but our hearts were so big...we both found a place for you in our hearts." Will pointed out, his hand snaking up to the back of Ronald's head, cradling it in his hands. "Neither one of us would have accepted you not being apart of our lives." he smiled, as he brought their lips together.

Ronald gave up. He wanted to say he would have still been there for both of them—as a friend, but he had a feeling William wouldn't hear of it…and not to mention it was all very much in the past.

William broke the kiss and searched the angel's eyes. "It has been too long." he muttered as he rolled over and cradled the angel below him.

"More than a few lifetimes…" he nodded, reaching up to touch Will's cheek.

"Yes..." he agreed, lowering his head, with his lips he captured the angel's once more, his tongue coaxing Ronald's lips apart, begging for entrance. His hand slid down to rest on the angel's hip.

"I missed you…" he hummed into the kiss, hiking his leg up onto William's thigh, "It's been so lonely…"

"Ronald..." he moaned, his hand slid further down the angel's leg, his hand slipping under the robes he wore as his hand began to glide back up Ronald's thigh.

The white robe Ronald was clad in, slipped down his shoulder, exposing more of his soft, perfect skin. He sat up, straddling Will as his hands slowly slid along his torso, popping open buttons, "If you took over Grell's love for me…I'll do the same for his love for you…" he whispered.

Will's other hand joined the first, finding its way up the other side of the angel's thigh, slipping under his robe, both hands finding their way to his perfectly luscious posterior. Will's breathing becoming more pant-like as he began to knead the angel's back side. "Ronnie..." he whispered, "...Kiss me..."

"Will…" Ron rolled them onto their sides, pressing tight against him as their lips met once more, "Mmmh…"

Will slipped his hand from under Ronald's robe, gripping the back of his neck, he held him tightly. He forced the angel's lips a part with his own, his tongue begging to dance with Ronald's as he took the kiss deeper, more passionate. He could not help but let out a little moan of pleasure.

The angel pushed Will's shirt, vest, and jacket from his shoulders, their glasses clicking together as he let the kiss heat back up, further dragging up old repressed feelings for the man.

Rolling the angel onto his back, Will shimmied his shirt and vest down his arms, throwing them to the floor. A wicked smile crossed his lips as he lowered his body down upon Ronald's. "Aren't we a naughty angel..." he teased taking the angel's earlobe between his teeth and tugging slightly.

"Angels aren't exactly celibate." He smirked, "They just frown upon being intimate with anyone who is not also an Angel…it only made waiting to be able to leave all the more lonely…"

William quirked an eyebrow, tapping Ronald on the nose he teased, "You haven't been naughty with any pillow stuffers while up there...have you?" He could not stop himself from chuckling at the thought.

"What, are you kidding me? No way. First of all, I'm 'too young' to 'mate', two, you have to have been an angel who is capable of switching genders—at least I did. They categorized me as a woman up there." He scoffed, "No way was I going to be the carrier of a fluffball that I wouldn't be able to raise myself! Besides…boobs…they just get in the way. Tried it once in privet—once. Not doing that again!"

An eyebrow rose at the word female, "Are you saying you can switch genders as well Ronald?" William cleared his throat, "...How very interesting..."

"Yes, I can….One of my tutors…he really had a thing for me…he forced me to learn how early…I'm sure he had intended upon making me his mate soon…all the more reason I left as soon as I could."

Cocking his head, William looked down at Ronald. "Is that so? Tell me how do you change genders? I mean I am curious. I was always aware some did...just never knew how..." he inquired, nipping at the angel's neck as he asked.

"It's…hard to explain…I just…gather energy in my center and concentrate on the change…"

"Hmm...?" he pondered aloud, his tongue running along the angel's neck. Using his knees, he slowly spread Ronald's legs a part, his body slipping down in between.

"Like this." Ronald's eyes began to glow and slowly his face became thinner—more feminine, and his golden hair grew longer into soft curls, almost as long as Grell had once kept his prized locks before they were taken from him. His hips grew thinner and curvy and his bust grew in size, pressing against William's chest. When he spoke again, his voice had changed as well, "But I hate this form…"

"What the devil?" Will exclaimed, his eyes enlarging as he pushed himself up off the angel to look down upon his new form. "Ronald! Does it hurt...t-to do that?"

"Tickles more than 'hurts'." Ron shrugged, sitting up and smirking at Will's reaction, After trying to get around with boobs, I find dresses are nothing. I don't know how women can stand such a body…" he said, looking down at himself and cupping his breasts. "They hurt the back and restrict arm movements…and knock things over if you aren't careful. Seeing these, I now have no doubt that I'm all for the men." He added, eyes glowing again as he changed back.

Will watched in disbelief as Ronald transformed back into his male form, beneath him. "For heaven's sake...Ron! Please do not do that ever again...unless I am prepared..." he winked at Ronald.

"What part of I hate having boobs don't you understand?" Ronald teased, crawling over and pressing his lips to Will's once more, his wings retracting into his back and disappearing.

Gathering the angel into his arms, William slowly lowered him back to the bed covering him once more with his body, his lips never leaving Ronald's. "I much prefer this form...to be honest." he tugged on his lower lip. "The only breasts I enjoy, are those of a chicken, cooked on my dinner plate." he said smiling, pretending to chomp on Ronald's masculine chest.

"Just because I have feathers doesn't make me a chicken!" he chuckled, messing William's hair.

"I have missed that..." he whispered, looking the angel in the eyes.

"Really?" he smirked, "What about this..?" Ron let off a small moan, rolling his hips and grinding the arousal hidden under his thin garment up against the one trapped in William's pants.

"Ahh...well that...wasn't quite what I was talking about." he groaned. "I was referring more to your little giggle...but I do miss that as well." he said a bit breathlessly, crushing his lips to Ronald's, pressing his arousal hard into the angel's.

"Missed all of you…" Ron hummed, his cheeks flushing a light pink.

Will began to slide down the angel's body, pressing kisses through his robe. Stopping once he reached the hem of his angelic gown. He smiled licking his lips as he slowly pushed the heavenly fabric up Ronald's body exposing the blushing flesh underneath. His tongue sliding up the angel's torso in the wake of his clothing.

"Hahh!" Ronald found he was more…sensitive than he had remembered. Shivers running through him as William licked his flesh. His robes were lifted off him completely and dropped, fluttering to the floor and leaving him completely exposed. Underpants weren't common in heaven, and apart from an angel's robes, they wore nothing, which suited Ronald just fine as he, before moving in with Grell, had always slept in the nude. It was comfortable.

Chuckling, "I have to admit I love the way they dress you up there...much easier to get you undressed and better access." His hand reached between their bodies, stroking Ronald's now exposed member.

"Says the reaper with too many layers." Ron sighed softly, biting his lip and closing his bright green eyes, "Ahh…"

"You mean I am not naked enough?" he teased, his fingers squeezing ever so slightly on the angels shaft.

"Pants…boxers…nope. Strip!" he grinned, leaning back to watch.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind helping me out these damn things. They are just so damn tricky to get out of..." he smirked, giving the angel a hard time. He tugged a little as his hand slid back of Ronald's shaft, to emphasize his meaning.

"Hnn…." Ron shivered visibly and smirked, "You asked for it…" his fingertips started to glow and he ran them along the reaper's hip and leg, cutting the seam of the pants to alow him to tug them away and toss them aside.

"What?" he exclaimed once more, watching his pants fall apart. "Those were my best pair of trousers, Ronald." his voice lowered as he quirked his eyebrow. William shimmied out of his boxers, which remarkably had remained unharmed. "Now.." he smirked as he placed his hands around the angel's wrists, forcing his hands down on the bed, at the sides of his head.

"Were they? Looked like every other pair of pants I have ever seen you in…" he snickered, "Guess I am a naughty angel."

"I see you are cheeky as ever..." Will glared, a mischievous grin on his face, his knee forcing Ronald's legs back apart. "Shall I punish you for being so improper?"

Ronald's cheeks flushed so bright, it almost could have rivaled Grell's hair. He'd had every intention on their reunion being sweet and gentle…but it had somehow twisted into something rougher; but just as meaningful. Rolling his hips and parting his legs, he met Will's gaze, "Just…be slow at first…whatever you do…it has been over a hundred years for us, after all…"

William reached over to the night stand and pulled the drawer open, removing a bottle from the drawer. He flipped the snap lid on the bottle of lubrication, squeezing the bottle, he coated his fingers liberally. Snapping it shut he sat it back on the stand. He gently lowered his hand to Ronald's entrance. "I plan to punish you with pleasure..." he smiled, before Ronald could utter a single word, he covered the angel's mouth with his own, his finger sliding inside of him.

Ronald felt it was odd that William would keep oils in the bedroom when he had said that he hadn't been with anyone, but then again, the man loved to be ready for whatever came at him—including his ex-lover-turned-angel. But he didn't have the chance to say anything before his lips were claimed.

Will pressed his lips to Ronald's, kissing him, before he spoke. "I love you..." he whispered, his eyes searching the angel's. Slowly he began to move his finger back and forth, preparing him.

"nnnghhh…" he groaned, the new oils seemed to work better than they had years ago…slicking him up much faster. "Ah!—Gyhh…"

Slipping another finger into Ronald's body, William suckled the delicate flesh of his throat. "I have waited an eternity for you...I desire only you." his words feathered over Ronald's skin.

"Haah! Oh G-God, Will!"

Feeling Ronald open up more, Will slipped his fingers from the angel's body, sliding his hands up Ronald's body, his hands covering his lover's, their finger lacing together. He settled between Ronald's thighs, his tip waiting at his entrance. "This seems fitting...to me its right some how." he whispered, looking down into the pools of shimmering emerald below him.

"Will…I love you." Ronald hummed, reaching up to cup his cheek, "I never stopped…"

Will kissed his lips. "Grell and I made love in this bed..." he kissed the angel again. "You and Grell made love in this bed..." again he kissed him. "And now we—" Before he said another word, William pitched his hips forward, thrusting into Ronald, filling him. His grip on the angel's hands tightening, feeling Ronald all around him. "Ahhh..." he groaned.

"Hahh-ahh!" Ronald's body reacted by arching up and pressing against William's body. The golden angel wrapped his arms and legs around his united lover and a moan escaped his throat.

"Ronald..." Will breathed, slowly he began to move inside his lover, his lips finding the angel's once more, drinking the lustful moans, falling from his lips. His movements were slow and sensual, savoring every second, buried inside him.

The angel kissed him back, lips parting to let out a few soft sounds of pleasure. He tilted his hips to further invite his lover in, and his fingers curled into dark locks.

Will's lips moved down to the angel's neck, delicately he suckled, his hand slithering down Ronald's body, reaching his shaft, his fingers feathering the angel's length. One by one, Will wrapped his fingers around the hardness in his hand, gradually he began to pump it. Up and down his hand moved, synchronized with each thrust into his lover. Sweat began to form on his brow with each flex of his muscles. "HAAH...AAH..." he groaned louder.

"T-Too much! I-It's been too long…" Ronald gasped out, curling into William and gasping. "Ahh-ahn-ah…." He could feel himself on the verge of his climax, and his eyes began to glimmer.

Raising his head, Will looked down into Ronald's eyes, watching them glow. "It's alright Ronald...come for me love." he encouraged, panting. Pumping his lover's shaft faster, he melded their mouths together, wanting to taste Ronald's pleasure as ecstasy took him over.

"Hnmmm-MMMM! WILLIAM!" Ron gasped into the kiss as finally, the warm heat gave way, his body twitching as creamy white squirted out covering both mens' abs.

Will released Ronald, feeling him clench all around his own member. He drove faster inside the gasping angel, pushing himself towards the edge of ecstasy, "AHH...RONALD!" he hollered as he climaxed, filling the angel with his warm seed. "Oh God...Ronald!" he panted, collapsing on top of his lover.

Ronald panted, still clinging to William as he felt a connection being formed, the feeling only fading along with his glowing eyes after his heart rate started to calm. Relaxing, he closed his eyes a moment before smiling up at William.

Still sheathed within his lover, Will slowly rolled them onto their sides. His hand reaching down, he pulled Ronald's thigh up onto his hip, caressing it, before sliding his hand back up his lover's side to cup his face. "You are stunning when you are in ecstasy's grasp." he kissed his forehead. Taking his hands into his own, "I am glad you choose to come back to me... I am so sorry for hurting you." Will gently spoke. Tenderly he pressed his lips to Ronald's, "I love you Ronald Oliver Knox…"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

After calming down from their passionate love-making, which had turned out to go on a few more times, the two lovers showered and decided to take a late lunch. While William was in the kitchen looking for something to prepare, Ronald wandered the cabin, frowning at all the strange things he found. He sighed and picked up a small box with a bunch of buttons covering the top. Wondering what it is, he pressed the large orange button in the corner and suddenly, the shiny black box hanging on the wall turned on. A picture of people moving, and loud music and arguing voices startling him. The angel gasped and stumbled back, tripping and tumbling over the back of the couch with a startled cry, dropping the strange box.

Hearing the television come on, Will turned around to witness Ronald flipping over the couch. "Ron!" he hollered running to his lover's side, "Are you all right?" he asked, helping him to sit up.

"Wh-why do you have people trapped in a box? … _How_ do you have people trapped in the box!"

William could not help but chuckle, "Those aren't real people... well yes I suppose those are real people...but they are not trapped in a box. It's the telly…a form of entertainment and way to spread news faster." he began to explain as he reached for the remote muting the television "I forget how prudish heaven is. They would never allow such devices up there. Too worldly for their liking." Will stretched his arm out, offering his hand to help the angel to his feet.

"It's bloody loud…" Ron groaned, rubbing his head, "Everything is so different…"

"I am afraid you are correct on that. The world is vastly different since you last walked on it. Even the reaper world has changed greatly. We have adopted so much from the mortal world. However they have stumbled upon a few of our secrets as well." He looked the angel up and down. "How would you like to venture into the big bad world? It may be a bit frightening at first...but I won't leave your side. We can grab a bite to eat and maybe find you some clothing. What do you say? Would you like to?" he asked, rubbing Ronald's arms to comfort him.

"What? My robe not 'modern' enough for you?" he snickered, "Want me to fly us there? It's faster than taking a horse."

Will smiled, "Sort of." He tilted his head, a not so amused expression on his face. "Again I am afraid transportation has...well horses are more recreational now. Down here we do not use them any longer to get around. Mortals have what they call automobiles or modernly know as...cars. They had been around when you were last here, but rare, and they weren't supposed to become popular, but they did. They are much faster than you can fly. I think you will enjoy riding in a car." Will grinned, turning the T.V. off and grabbing his keys from the hook by the door. "Shall we?" he asked, opening the door for his lover.

"A…car?" Ron frowned, following William outside and around to a new building on the property with rather large doors—a garage, though Ronald wouldn't have known what it was. Inside was a sleek black vehicle. Like an over-sized carriage missing a holster for the horses. "How is this hunk of metal supposed to even move?"

William chuckled, "You will see...you will see." he clicked a button on the small remote in his hand. A chirping noise sounded, signaling that alarm had been turned off and the doors were now unlocked. He walked up to the passenger side door and held it open for the blond. "Your chariot awaits." he said teasingly.

Unsure of the horseless transportation, he slipped into the car, sitting on the smooth leather seat. "Is it like some small train?"

Will looked down at Ronald, "You know I had never thought of it that way...but I guess in some ways a car is more like a train, rather than a carriage. Of course it does not run on a track...but it does tend to 'clickety clack' as you go along the highway." he smiled, shutting the door. He walked quickly around to the other side and climbed into the driver seat. Sticking the key in the ignition, he turned it, the engine roaring to life.

"It…sounds like a purring demon…" the angel commented.

Flipping the sun-visor down, Will clicked the button of another remote, the large door behind the car rising. "Ronald you need to buckle your seat belt." he informed the angel, showing him how the restraint worked.

"What? I have to be attached to this thing?"

"Yes... for safety." Will clarified. "Alright here we go." He shifted into reverse, released the parking brake. Easing his foot from the brake to the gas petal, the car slowly began to roll back and out of the garage.

"…I'm not sure that I like this…" Ron muttered, gripping the door handle.

"Try to relax and enjoy the ride." Will said trying to soothe Ronald's fear as he shifted into drive and pressed on the gas petal, taking them down the drive of the property to the main road, a mile away.

"Enjoy it? There's no horses! I…"he trailed off as William turned onto the road—a strange dark grey type stone slab with lines painted down the center—and started to sped up. The ride was incredibly smooth…

Once on the main highway into town, more and more cars began to show up along side them or passing by them in the opposite direction. The countryside slowly faded away as neighborhoods appeared, the main city of London coming into view straight ahead of them. What once would have taken a good couple of hours to traverse, now only took forty five minutes. Roads ran in all directions, with cars whizzing by. Pedestrians flooded the pavements alongside the roads. Neon signs hung in windows of shops and pubs. Though the city itself hadn't changed all that much aesthetically, it however had grown, by leaps and bounds. There was modern elements everywhere.

"What do you think? Also for lunch...do you have particulars or are you open to any flavors?" Will asked taking in the sight of Ronald's amazed expressions.

Ronald was stunned by what he saw—orderly chaos. How had the world changed in such a short time? He almost couldn't recognize it. Women in pants, Flashing lights of all colors, 'cars' of all shapes and sizes…it was overwhelming. "Are you sure this is Mortal London?"

Will let another chuckle slip pass his lips, "Yes Ronald...this is mortal London. You are not to overwhelmed are you? We can return if you like...but you really do need some clothes and I am starved. I had a very vigorous morning." he smirked.

"You don't have to tell me that…my arse tells me plenty of how your morning went." He smirked, and sat back against the backrest of his seat, "Any favorite places of yours to eat around here? Though, maybe we should get clothes first…I feel so outdated in my robes…even if I took my female form I'd stand out around here…"

"Alright there is a men's clothing store not to far from here and they have very good quality clothes. I think you may like their styles." William turned and headed in the direction of the shop, passing by the giant Ferris wheel along the Thames.

"What is that thing supposed to be?" Ron asked, nearly pressing his nose to the glass window.

"Shortly after you disappeared a man name Ferris, invented it. They call it a 'Ferris Wheel' I have ridden smaller versions over the years, but yet to ride this particular one. Perhaps later we can give it a go...if you would like to." he replied.

"You can ride it?" Ronald asked, amazed, looking back at the strange contraption until they turned the corner and pulled to a stop, parking in a parking lot down the road from the shop.

"Yes typically they are apart of carnivals or amusement parks. But this one was constructed some years ago as a permanent fixture here in London." He turned off the ignition and climbed out of the car, walking to the other side to give the angel any assistance he might need. "It is just a few steps down the block." he informed Ronald.

Ronald nodded and got out, blushing lightly as people began to stare at him in his strange garment and over-sized shoes, having borrowed a pair from William. The fact he was so lightly dressed in the beginning of winter didn't help either. He sighed and tried to ignore them as he walked along with William down the sidewalk to the shop and slipped in.

The sales clerk was all too happy to throw Ronald into many different outfits, loading them up with purchases and giving the angel a decent start to his wardrobe. Both casual and formal attire. While William paid for the items, Ronald slipped into one of his more casual outfits, an orange T-shirt layered over a black long sleeved shirt, a smart leather jacket overtop it, and a pair of jeans. He also had gotten a pair of white shoes, much like he used to wear as a reaper, though they had a bit more of a heel on them, giving him a little more height. He had to admit, he did like the new style. Smiling, he walked out of the dressing room and approached William, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Feel better now?" Will asked taking in his attire.

"Much." Ron nodded, picking up some of the bags and thanking the sales clerk, "Ready to eat?"

"Yes lets..." Will replied, picking up the rest of the packages. Quickly they made their way to the car and locked the packages in the trunk, before heading down towards the Thames. "I know of a quaint little restaurant...I think you just might like." he beamed as he took his lover's hand, coupling between his two, bringing it to his lips, he kissed the angel's palm.

Ronald smiled and took Will's hand, holding it tight as they walked—until he slowed to a stop. While its exterior had changed, the name printed above the restaurant was very familiar, "It's…still here?"

Will nodded, "One of the few places to survive for so long. Same family owns it. Of course they have added to the menu over the years...but most of the food has remained the same."

"It brings back memories…" he smiled gently, his gaze drifting to the place they had been kissing when Grell had discovered them, to the place he'd confessed…the place they had fell in love…

"Yes it does and though some may be painful...I would not change them for the world." he agreed, pulling the angel into his arms.

"William…" Ronald pulled the reaper over to the same spot overlooking the river, slipping his arms around him and pulling him into a kiss, "We started out here…and it ended badly…this time…let us start over…and make it better…"

Will looked down at the pendant around Ronald's neck, the sunlight reflecting off its pure gold. Gracefully he ran his fingers over it, pausing, his golden signet ring sparkling as well. "Thank you...Grell..." he whispered. His eyes meeting Ronald's as his hand slid to the back of his angel's head, cradling it. "From now and for ever my love...from now and forever..." he declared, crushing their lips together.

* * *

  **-END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed this thing XD It did not go the way Dare and I had planned because of William being stubborn. But Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
